


Frisk's Tale

by HauntedChapter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bunch of monsters, Children, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Forcing, Futanari, Graphic Violence later on, Hair-pulling, Little Graphic In the beginning, M/M, Rape, cowards, knifes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedChapter/pseuds/HauntedChapter
Summary: Frisk held within a cruel prison, experiences torture and sexual abuse, but soon after. Not completely broken. Chara, who appears within his desperate struggle for survival on the edges of life and death. Offering a deal, that comes with a heavy price.(Age 18 Frisk/male/Age 18 Chara/female with some futa parts.)





	1. Escape!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Before you begin reading. This story is set an Alternative Universe. The events of Undertale do not happen in this story, the world in this story is quite bigger than in Undertale as such the length in which all the acts take longer to accomplish. The characters will make an will make an appearance along the way. Though it's not to say the events won't occur in a similar fashion.

"Frisk.." A young, alluring voice called out to the boy who was tied up, battered. Weakened from several forms of torture and enslavement.

"Frisk.." Calling out to him once more, he looked around in hope of finding the one who calls his name, his eyes were sloppy, yielding days, weeks of suffering within them.

they limped as they looked covering the black void that formed around him as if a dream. He appeared silent, the bonds that took him were no more. But could not find the voice

that spoke to him.

"Frisk. Do you wish for power?"

Suddenly, a figure reveals itself, similar in age to himself. Almost identical style of choice from his own. Although with inverted color shadowing his being. appeared

behind him, freighten by his appearance he didn't dare to move only cowered in fear of this person.

"Power? Wha-what power?...An-and who are- you" Frisk spoke, trying to overcome the pain that lingered even so through this dream-like state. The figure appeared to be idle

for a second before answering once more.

"Power to escape this fate you've been enduring." The voice spoke once again with the smooth alluring voice.

"Esc-escape? How cou-could I poss-possible escape this night-nightmare" He said

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you? I can help you. If you wish for power I shall grant it, if you wish for freedom, I shall provide it. If you wish to destroy

those who have done this too you. I shall make it happen. All you must do is not given in to despair. You have such a strong soul, one that can hold out longer then you could

imagine. All you have to do is use it. Use me, and you shall escape this prison. This place. And gain back your freedom."

The voice remained still for the moment after speaking. Frisk stared idly at this figure. He looks around the void trying to make sense of all this, with distorted view

on the world thus far, it didn't really matter to him what crazy insanity lurked within his mind. If by chance he could escape this fate, he wouldn't dare pass up that chance.

"You- you can really- help me?" He answered

"Of course" The voice answered back, Frisk looked around, is it even possible for something like this to exist, was this a mental condition. Did he finally snap under the

pain is this thing, or voice apart of his subconscious?

"I don't know...How- is all this possible"

The figure appeared to frown, seeing as it isn't convincing him that they could help him, the figure decides another approach to the matter.

"I see. If you do not wish to escape your fate. Then you shall rot in this prison for all eternity. I'm sorry you wish this for yourself. But if you cannot come to a

decision then I no longer need to be here."

The voice says, stepped back into the darkness. Turning around readying to leave, before Frisk speaks

"Wait, WAIT! No don't go! Pl-please" Frisk coughed as he tried to continue, the pain was over him.

"I'll do it, I accept. Whatever this is, I want to escape from here. I don't-I don't want to live this anymore!" he shouted, with tears running down his face. There was silent,

his constant whimpering made the void noisy and loud, but steps back forward towards him, as the figure revealed itself to be far more similar than it appeared. the attraction

seemed uncanny to his own appearance. Not just the style of clothes, but. the only difference was this person was female!

"Then. Do we have a deal?" She said

"De-deal? What's the price for this?" he nervously approached the question

"Oh, I'll tell you. But only after. What do you say?" She said once more. Frisk's eyes followed along the void for a second before looking back at her. She didn't look evil,

but her intentions were off, what was he even thinking, this could be nothing more then some Illusion created from his own mind. But, something seemed real about her.

"Y-yes, I-I accept. How do I accept" He answered

"Take my hand" She demanded, though with a soft voice. Frisk slowly rose his hand to meet hers, once he held onto it, she pulled him forward. Their faces almost touching.

growing closer to his ear, she whispered

"Thank you."

Waking up from his trances dream state, he remained in pain, almost like before he couldn't feel half of it, like it wasn't affecting him, trying to move felt worse. He was

still bound and tied, he thought it was dream until the voice spoke up once more within his head.

"First, break your bonds" Echoing throughout his mind. He struggled for a moment, relying the idea that, this task was simply impossible, there was no way he could break out

of it alone? But wait, so this wasn't a dream?

"Don't be like that. Now that you have me, those tiny little knots can't keep you back. Go on, try it. Try releasing your strength, break the bonds" She said once more, the

voice gave him a bit of a headache, the tone of it, within his own battered state it didn't help him much either. But without much thought against hers. He did as she said

with not much effort, the rope that kept him tightly wrapped up on the floor split in two, releasing his hands from their tight grip. He huffed onto his back, the load off

his wrist seemed to give him comfort, but the marks that came from the rope remained to be seen. bruised from how tight those who put them there.

"Now, stand up. No matter how much pain you are in. You must get endure it. If you wish to get anywhere else, you have at least give this much"

Listening carefully to her voice, he move slowly towards the back wall, that was a task heavy in itself, capable of walking? That would take more time then it did speaking

with her. Still, he tried to get to his feet. The pain was too much for him! he tried to keep standing, but immediately feel to his knees, the drop caused even more pain

the aching, the pain. it seemed too much.

"Do you want them to find out you have released yourself? Come on! Try harder!" She said

"I-okay, I'll try." He said within his mind.

Standing once more, keeping himself to the bars of the cell, he slowly, slowly made his way towards the entrance. Once there, he wasn't sure how he was going to break the

lock.

"Do not fret, Leave this to me." She said, a moment later, his eyes blinked red for a moment, within that time. it didn't take long, but the bars were suddenly smashed open

almost like they were forced opened from his side, unaware that it just happened. But no time seemed to have gone by.

"Now. Listen carefully, I'm going to lead towards the exit of this place. But before you do that. Let's have a little fun shall we?" She said with a menacing voice all of a

sudden. Frisk got nervous hearing it, apart of it almost sounded demonic in a sense. What exactly does she mean 'fun' How could anything here be of 'fun'

"Simple. A guard is making his way here right now. You. Are going to kill him. Don't worry this shouldn't be too hard for you. Afterall this particular guard is here for you

especially."

That's right, every now and then a guard will show up to unlock the gate, it happens often, even something big isn't going on out there this person will show up to take

advantage of Frisk's weak state.

Frisk cowered at the thought and hid inbetween one of the walls that was around the entrance to this prison. The guard walked up making his presence very well known. He immediately

noticed that the cell was empty. With his sudden turnaround he noticed Frisk standing there. He was prepared to attack with his weapon stuck to his waist.

"What are you doing, if you do not attack him now, he will kill you." She said, but Frisk seemed scared, and was unable to move from his position. It seemed unlikely that he

would be willing to even make the attempt to attack him with his current mindset.

"I see, I guess I shouldn't blame someone who has been filthy abused, and beaten by those for months. So be it, but you understand that you will have to pay for this right?"

her voice echoed around the deepest parts of his brain.

The guard growled at him, sitting there in the darkness Frisk seemed unaffected suddenly by his presence. Now wielding the weapon at his waist, which was actually a large stick, or club. He charged him, with ease Frisk, shadows in his face. moved out of the way, the guard missed him, moving towards the cells, next to one of the doors. With another lunge towards him, he ducked out of the way, gripping the cage door and smashing against the guards face.

He stumbled backwards a bit, giving him enough time to punch him in the balls, trip him and stomp his lower area. the sound of crunching remained apparent. The club left the

guards hand, Frisk quickly picking it up and aiming to kill, a wickedly evil smile filled his face, leaving the guard in terror.

BAM!

With the sound of a blunt object hitting against something, several snapping noises were heard. The guard's face was bashed in, several times. Frisk regaining his head, noticed the horror that laid upon the floor. covering his mouth, he was going to puke. rushing past the guard and throwing up all over his cell.

"That is how you deal with trash like that. If you wish to get far Frisk, you are going to have to handle this yourself. Otherwise face the consequences."

She didn't sound so nice this time around. She seemed to hold a cold attitude even for someone that speaks within his head, he knew, right now. He felt a sinister chill rubbing against his soul knife-like pain that touched once those words entered his thoughts.

Frisk kept his pace, as much as he could with the bruises and wounds that littered his body, his strength was weak, and without much food, his energy was low too. If he couldn't escape soon. He doesn't have to worry about the guards or those men, he will die shortly.

"Careful, once you reach this doorway, there will be a guard patrolling the area. Like before, and like I showed you."

Frisk with the club in hand, didn't have much confidence in himself, but something lingering against his soul, the side of him that remained in fear somehow strayed away. Even with his weakened body. He seems to understand that his strength is greater than he realises.

Frisk understand that even with her power, he isn't going to have an easy time dealing with this guard. So with what little ability he had in being clever he tapped the wall next to him.

Alerted by the sudden noise, the guard stepped closer down the hallway towards him. Slumping like an arrogant guard he was, whoever loved this man, whoever cared for him it didn't matter to Frisk now, because this guy was going to die. It was unlike him to suddenly feel like this but like before his level of confidence suddenly changed.

The guard came around the corner, Frisk swung the club, surprised by the guard's ability to react, he blocked the first blow with his arms, the force knocked him back unfortunately, he charged him giving no time for another quick reaction, slamming the head end of the club into the guard's face. Smashing against the wall, to the ground, he fell.

"Is he dead?" He said within his mind.

"It would appear, Nice kill, for someone who first appeared like a weak beaten boy, you sure showed him didn't you."

"Tell me, How did it feel?" She asked

"I don't know, I got a rush...like"

"Haha! Nice! That's what I like to hear, you felt that surge didn't you. That's what it feels like to get revenge Frisk, savor that feeling, because all of them are going to share the same fate."

Frisk stared anxiously at the body of the guard he just cold heartedly killed, he stared longer than he thought, he scanned the club, and his own hands like they were covered in blood even though nothing stained him more then the floor.

"Why do I feel so..powerful?" He said

"Don't dwell on it. I shall share that information with you after you escape."

Frisk turned around and walked towards the end of the hallway, he seemed to agree with her on this, he is in enemy territory, he cannot think about his own morals right now until he leaves this place. But that seemed harder than it looked.

Reaching the end of the corridor, a fork in the path once more, he looked at both hallways, but none of them really spelled exit to him, he has been relying solely on her help so far to leave this place, but so far he was unaware that this could all be a trap. Hopefully she was leading him to an exit.

"Don't worry, you'll get your freedom. Actually freedom is closer than you think. Take the right path, while following the path. Go through the first door that you see on the left. Don't worry about any guards. The only ones you'll need to deal with is the one at the back exit. But this all accounts for the guards that are going to find the corpses of the ones we have killed recently, so you will need to rush this a bit if you want to leave this place."

Frisk jumped at the info, he needed to hurry, with little delay, he began limping as fast as he could down the hallway towards the door she said, with no guards like she said, they must be close to the bodies. Once at the door, he opened and went threw it. In the room seemed like a checkpoint station for those who enter in and out. Everyone who is usually isnt here. What exactly happened to them?

The other door was the exit, quickly as he could opening the door. The guards remaining at the door slowly moved their head to see who it was, unaware of how close they were to the door, he shuts it immediately. And stood back to away from it. The door slammed open with both of them rushing towards him.

He managed to get out of the way of the one, but was tackled by the other. With little strength, he pushed him off, turning to crawl back up on his feet. The charging guard smashed him into the nearby tables, distorting Frisk who fell to the floor. The effects of his experience still haven't gone away. Why would it!

The guards slowly closed in on him, with their creepy faces locked on him like two dogs waiting to pounce. He slowly lost his nerve, and cowered quickly.

"You are seriously hopeless aren't you. Fine I'll help again!"

As they came into arms reach, the club in Frisk's hand landed against the guards face, letting it go of it, as the guard's helmet flew off, Frisk grabbed his club from his hand, suddenly kicking him off balance before the other had the chance to attack.

Frisk gripped the club with two hands to block the swing, taking the back end and jabbing it in the guard's face, making him stumble back. Sweeping his feet along the back and tripping him onto his back, he aimed up and smashed the guards face in. it didn't help that the metal basically dented in, crushing his face even more like a tin can. Blood quickly came spilling out of the holes of the helmet.

Turning around to meet the other guard who was just getting up afterwards, he was furious, angry with rage.

"Sorry, did I kill your friend. What a pity."

Frisk lunged forward right up in his face, shocked by the sudden gap closer, the guard almost slipped on the blood, but then pushed by Frisk, he ended up falling exactly on his back

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon"

Whack!

"That takes care of that. Now to exit this filthy place"

Walking along the stone ramp towards the bottom, Frisk entering the cold, and dark forest awakened to see that he had been leaning up against a tree faraway from the prison he had been living.

Turning around to see nothing but darkness, he knew that in that direction was the life he had been living. The pain, the suffering. The torture. Even though it wasn't always the same, those people who cruel, it didn't matter what gender anyone was, male, or female. Even monsters couldn't escape that fate.

The kinds of things that went on there were more than enough to make a person go crazy, Frisk wasn't entirely sure if he hadn't escaped that fate himself, a voice in his mind that led him to break free from those bonds. Surely. That is a form of crazy? OR was this truly something mystically at work.

Well anyway, he escaped.

"Escaped? Hardly" The voice now seemed more real then it did before.

Turning around to see for himself Frisk was quite surprised to see the green striped female that he met within his..black void-dream. She seemed a bit disappointed about something, but the smirk she wore frighten him more.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You remember what we discussed right? You asked me what the price was for my help." Her smile did not cease at all, even when she spoke. It was completely unnatural!

"You seem hesitate to answer. Are you afraid of what I'll say?"

Frisk lowered his head towards the ground, he didn't quite understand what kind of price this help entails, but the expression she held, didn't help his confidence that it was anything good.

"Well, what is it?" Finally answering, he was nervous, completely unsettled with her, he did not like the way she stared at him. It was eerie and creepy. Even when he was enslaved by those men, their faces weren't nearly this creepy!

"Surely you know what it is by now. You've practically lived with it all this time."

Realisation Hit, Frisk's knees caved in on him as he heard those words clear as day, even without being in his head, they ringed through them. He eyes empty as they grew small, his gaze fell to the floor as he stuck in that position. He looked up at her as she still held the smile the entire time.

"What can of monster are you." He asked

"Now that's rude. I'm human, like you."

"So you saved me only to provide the same torture on me." he said with a defeated expression on his face. He looked away to the side after.

Stepping forward slowly she bent down to return his gaze upon her, as she held his head up with one finger.

"You've probably only experience this kind of pain a few times actually. I'm not talking about the regular stuff you've been treated with. No, Frisk. It's not just torture. I want your body."

"Huh!" He said out loud, her amusement grew even more along with her smile as he saw his expression change suddenly, the surprised anguish on his face flooded him.

"She couldn't be suggesting" He thought

"Bingo...I don't know about you, but it's sucks that they stole your virginity from you. I'd have gladly done it myself." She said it openly, which confirmed it all..

"Wh-what, but- you are a girl" he nervously put

"What you think only men have those parts? How tragic. You don't even know the pain you are going to feel. You saw how those men do it to others. How do you think girls do it?" She said with a creepy smile as she closed in oh his face.

He stumbled to the floor, as she crawled upon his chest, gripping his shirt, and lifting him up.

"I forgot. I haven't told you my name have I." She suddenly stopped what she was doing and got up to pat herself off, Frisk pushed himself towards the tree nearby. His fear only further fueled her amusement.

"You may call me...Chara."

"Cha-ra?"

"Uh, Chara. Can we ma-ma-maybe c-change this d-deal we had." He said shivering at the thought of what would happen next if he let this go on.

"Oh? You think you can just get out of what we have already agreed on?"

She looked at him, looking as she saw his expression.

"Okay, How about this. I'll give you an options. Either you can keep your promise, turn around bend over and allow me to do what I want to you. Or, I just do it by force. And put you exactly where you belong afterwards. It's up to you.

"By belong-"

"I mean I'm going to place you back inside that hell hole, right after I'm done with you. Sound fair?"

A few minutes past as Frisk held his head, in thought. Chara was beginning to get annoyed with his stalling.

"Alright, I guess you don't want freedom, come-"

"Wait wait, I'll..I'll do it. Just wait, okay. I'll…"

"You'll? What?"

"I'll...turn,"

Chara crossed her arms leaning her head in to hear him.

"Yeah, go on."

"I'll turn around, and bend over."

Crying as he spoke, Chara leaned back again, after hearing his words. She calmed her movements. And stayed still.

"Good boy, It seems you understand what freedom means. Don't worry, a small favor here and there from time to time, won't hurt you. It's far better than what you could endure from those in that place."

"What? But you just said it would hurt a lot more!"

Chara laughed hysterically hearing his burst of anger

"Of course, I'm going to make you hurt trust me. You needed me three times. I gave you the strength to fight on your own. Originally I was just going to give you just price for the deal, but the deal has changed now. I'm going to make it three times worse for you."

"U-um..what are you going to do to me.."

"You'll see, now do as you promised…"


	2. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if people realised the description to this. Chara has got a little more parts to her. Enjoy Please enjoy the chapter and leave and feedback about it. I'm still new to this.

Frisk turned around, and as much as it pained him to show his back towards her. After of which hearing what she plans on doing to him, the price for earning his freedom, he just simply couldn't refuse, refusing meant that she would force him to do it anyway, not only that but she would take him right back to where he started which would only defeat the purpose of having had escaped in the first place.

And also he's heard a few things about those who try to overstep their bounds when it came to disobedience. Most of them are dead now, and if she took him back. There is no telling he'd live through the experience.

But another thought crossed his mind, and for awhile he has thought about it, but how much worse could it get with her, then it would with them. Chara was mysterious to him, she suddenly appeared in a dream, or was it a dream? It definitely did not seem like one. He had never experienced a dream that was just black void.

The most apparent, and the scary fact was that Chara appeared to be a spirit almost. She was a voice in his head but also had a physical form. He was unsure if the form she took was physical or not, but he can only assume that it is because of what she has said thus far. What purpose was there to appear to him as well.

"You sure get straight to the point don't you," Chara said, arms crossed and eyes closely watching him twitch to towards the tree. focused solely within his mind, he was shivering quite a bit, barely managing to even touch the tree that he had leant onto before, only now he had to lean forward against it.

"For someone who has been treated so poorly for months, you show emotion. You just don't want to follow through with this." She said once again.

"Ju-just like you said, I got a stro-strong soul" He answered slightly glancing back at her. She giggled a bit, uncrossing her arms and losing her innocent smile, she quickly returned pointing at him. And smiling with that creepy face of hers once more.

"Then why don't you show off your strong soul, and take off your clothes while you're at it."

"Huh?! But, but...why" He looked away with an oblivious face.

"Are you dumb? Of course, because I said so, do you expect me to do it for you." Chara stepped closer, "If I have to do it myself you are going to regret it even later. Trust me" She stopped moving while a knife suddenly shifted into her hand.

"Rough aren't I." She slammed him against the tree, unable to resist at all because of her overwhelming strength, she licked his cheek, his sickly face gave her such a sweet and satisfying face. Added by the smile she wore most of the time. Slamming the knife against the tree, in between his hair, she turned sinister, eyes black as night.

"Take. Off. Your. Fucking Clothes." Chara spoke the words echoing throughout his mind, she reverted to normal as he opened his eyes once more. Unsticking the knife from the bark of the tree and stepping back once again. Frisk nodded at her words without speaking a single word it seemed the time for whimpering quickly past, or at least the verbal kind.

He still stuttered to take off the shirt. But he finally managed to strip the shirt from his warm body towards the dirt filled surface. It was quite cold out without his sweater.

"No no, Keep going. It's all got to go. I don't care how cold you are." She interrupted

Unwrapping his arms from his shivering appearance, he buckled his hands upon the waist of his pants and slowly dropped them to the floor, Chara pointed the knife at him and pointing it a direct couple of times, telling him to kick them away. He looked down and himself and unhooked his feet, moving both feet, he kicked them away afterwards. With nothing but his underwear. He noticed her once again gesturing to take them off. He once more dropped the last piece of clothing he had.

Now bare naked, Chara crossed her arms at him, smiling at what she saw.

"Ar-..are you...happy?" He spoke steadily, frighten, and cold. He had to fight the urge of the cold, as well as standing naked.

"Well, they left no mercy upon your body, did they. Look at those bruises and wounds. Healed scars. You must have been through a lot." She stood there looking at his naked body carefully, finally reaching the most important about this little experience.

"Heh, Now that's surprising." She stepped forward, getting a closer look at it. She kneeled down and lifted it up with one finger. Slowly, looking up at him in the process. Her expression sent a chill down his spine.

"Do-don't play with-"

"With what?" She tilted her head

"With-..with..it" He turned around with rosy cheeks.

Chara smirked at his response, with his nervous behaviour at its peak, she stood up with her icon smile. It went away immediately.

"You remember what you must do right." She said

Frisk turned around slowly, placing his hands upon the cold bark surface of the tree, his bottom pointed towards her, he turned to look at her, standing directly behind him, she towered him, her appearance was suddenly scary, he turned away from her, his head pushed upon the tree forcibly, she gripped his hair tightly, and drew it back without moving his body the tension she gave him. With her face slowly reaching beside his own, her eye socket was black once more with her creepy smile engraved right on her face, she whispered

"Let's Have Fun"

She blinked and her black void-like eyes vanished, her head faded behind him. He shut his afterwards as he didn't know what would happen next. His legs were suddenly ripped open. Stretched outward. Something equally as weird propped around his butt, slowly something slipped into him small, and soft. Turning to see what it was. Chara was inspecting his rear intensely

"What are-"

Chara looked up with a sadistic and cruel look, the face was more than that, aggression laid within them.

"Shut your mouth!" Chara's arm came as quick as they appeared grabbing the back of his head and slamming against the tree, as her other hand released, another feeling came, but it was much larger than before. Gripping one of his arms to force it in, he yelped in pain, clenching his teeth tightly to endure the pain. This wasn't natural, he had done it before with those sick bastards. But this feeling was extreme.

Blood trailed from his rear, splatting against the dirt and weeds that laid upon the surface, Chara seemed disappointed about something, releasing her grip from him, she slipped out of him. quickly forward forcing him to fall on his knees.

"Chara…" Frisk snapped back in pain. That was a mistake as he saw the red death stare in her eyes as it laid blatantly clear. He stared down at her. He looked at with intense focus. She wasn't lying!

"This isn't enough." Chara clenches her fists as she stomped towards him. He wanted to crawl away, but his hair was gripped by her hand. Struggling for a moment she released him, grabbing his hands pulling them back, and holding them back. which balanced him up. She centred herself

Frisk with a tear in his eye and a shot a fearful look towards her direction.

"W-wait"

She didn't listen, forcefully enter him without mercy, surprised by the pleasure that filled her, she lowered her head towards Frisk.

"Oh come on Frisk. This is only the beginning." She snapped her sinister smile.

"You ought to get used to this from now on, because…It's going to hurt everytime"

Then, it came.

Frisk's body came to a freezing halt, as he had struggled, but the pain that came over was too much to bare. A wail came out from his mouth, as much as he had wanted to restrain himself from doing that, it wasn't hopeless.

Moving throughout him without remorse or any chance a stopping, his breathing heaved, panting for a break. Even though it only began, his eyes shock wide with each blow to his bottom, Chara enjoying every last scream and anguish simply continued without giving any time for him.

Shifting across the dirt as the pounding continued. His arms fell to the arm. Propping to keep himself up as his body violently moved, tensioning up from the fall as if the pain grew because of it.

Clenching his hair again and pull back like riding a horse. Her head met his own. As her black eyes showed

"Having fun yet…"

"Nnnn…" Frisk responded with a noise that only made her more amused. His front body collapsed. His arms giving him no support. He struggled to readjust. Chara dropped his body and rose a leg and continued along.

After a few minutes coming to a halt, Frisk blinked with tears dripping from his eyes, unable to process what was in front of him, his vision blurred. Shaking from the sudden experience, shivering and panicking as his eyes lost their shine. That was all he saw last.

Slowly vision came back, as he opened his eyes, struggled to keep them open a strange pain behind it, he tried to move, painfully coming to a halt once he felt it, like a shockwave echoed throughout him, and most importantly his lower region. water dripped from his body as if he had gone for a swim.

The exhausted breathing, feeling of death, signs of pain suggested that it wasn't a dream and that it really happened. He didn't give up, though, attempting to at least shake to the other side of him, moving to his backside, which only caused him more grief, he stopped moving to see where he was, surprised to find that he was in a cave. He doesn't recall being in a cave last time.

Moving his head up, next to the stone wall that was directly behind him, there stood Chara who had her arms crossed staring off towards the entrance of the cave. I suppose now it's pretty much real, all that did actually happen.

"Y-you…" He said, slowly with all his strength slid moving his arms against the wall. It definitely hurt like a bitch to move only a couple inches.

"Did you sleep well?" She said without taking into consideration that he was still naked. He didn't reply to her, he merely covered his head as he raised his legs up.

"I did you a few favours, like wash your body for you."

"By that you mean threw me into a lake and then pull me out." He mumbled.

"That's correct. Good for you to know."

"It's probably more accurate to say that I possessed you then walked into a lake."

"Just stop talking to me" He shifted a bit

"Say that again?"

"I just want you to shut up."

"Aw, Are you mad?" She smiled

"Just go the fuck away" He quickly commented, he still had his head covered with his knees and arms, he remained like this since.

"Listen here, All that was your own fucking fault," She said getting near him, she seemed annoyed but didn't really act all that mad. She teased him  
on purpose. Clenching his fists, he snapped at her, slapping away her hand that tried to reach for him, falling over at the sudden jolt of pain that went through his arm.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I don't want it." he slid back up against the wall soon afterwards even though the pain ached on him.

"Seriously, you need to get over yourself"

"Just stay away, I don't w-want it, I d-dont" He looked away still curled up.

"Don't you start crying."

"You got nerve! You clearly raped me back there"

Chara burst out in a cruel and hysterical laughter, hearing those words for the first time she half expected him to just sit there pouting and thinking about how much it hurt  
lying and just complaining. I suppose her opinion of him slightly changed. I guess he was definitely capable of getting angry, even with all the abuse he has endured.

"You certainly got the terms mixed up, don't you. You are referring to Borderline Rape."

"What difference does it make-"

Gripping his shirt tightly as Chara came close towards him, staring at him with her devilish eyes, and manipulative aggression that was always written on her face.

"Because, If I don't recall you. consented to it. So like I said, partner. Get over yourself" Chara shoving him back against the wall

"You ought to learn by now that you pay for things in this world. Accepting my help. And taking advantage of what I offer. These are things you don't casually overstep." She said

"Though next time I won't be holding back" Snapping to normal right afterwards.

"Fine, Sure. I don't even get why I even try to resist you." He held his head to the right with sad dumbed down expression on his face like all of his troubles were possibly leading to something.

"So, what so called freedom do I even possess at this point."

"The type of freedom that allows you to move on your own two feet. Suck it up. You have a lot ahead of you."

After finally agreeing that they would both move out, although Frisk had already planned on getting out of the cave after he dried up. Once he was done putting back on his clothes which he was thankful for. They headed out. As much as he hated even relying on her at all because of what she did, he had no other excuse to refuse. So according to Chara, there was a house not too far from the cave they were in.

If he was going to survive at all, he's going to have to recover somewhere proper. With all the abuses he's been through, he won't last much longer, and it's a miracle he has lived this long already, he's not sure why.

A few other things seem to linger on his mind.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention, that little deal earlier was sort of a pact. I gained apart of your soul.

"Wait, seriously!?"

"How do you think I'm capable of manifesting semi-physically in front of you."

So that is how she managed to do it. it's not like she owns it all. Something here doesn't feel right.

The travelling continued, As Frisk began fiddling with his fingers and casually moving around to see the forest in the daylight. It wasn't quite morning yet, the sun was rising. His bruises and pains had not died off. He had to pick up a large tree branch to keep himself from falling. It was very robust.

"You certainly spare no time to go back to being a wimpy loser again. Seriously.

He took no pleasure in her insults, but clearly, she didn't find the time to care at all about his current situation. And he knew she didn't, If she really wanted too, it would be a simple task to just do everything herself, but what happen to him if that continued on. He looked off in the distance again. Knowing he had something to say.

"What is on your mind, watching you like this is painful."

"I wanted to ask earlier. Err...well I didn't actually want to ask you earlier, but now I definitely want to know. So I just"

"Can you just spit it out!"

"Okay...okay...What did you mean that I had a strong soul…"

"I expected you would want to know. Sooner or later" She wasted no time suddenly appearing in front of him, still somehow disgusted by his exhausted appearance.

"Strong Souls such as yours, are rare. Like what you probably have already heard, Human souls can persist after death. While Monster souls cannot. But there is something with you that is different from everyone else. You are determined."

Frisk kinda lost her at that point, determined? The irony of that.

"Please. I mean seriously, I strolled through a lot of places, and through that prison. You were the only one there, and you said you've been there for a few months. You are persistent to avoid death. Determination is naturally possessed by humans after all. I noticed this earlier. And that is why I came to you."

"What exactly does this all mean, Determination. What exactly is so special about possessing so much of it?"

"Don't get me wrong. There is nothing really special about your soul. I say strong because of your determination. Because those with the strongest determined soul are capable of retrying. Saving their efforts. And going back to try again. That is why you are special, you cannot simply die. cause if you do you'll just go back to where you saved."

Frisk's quickly snapped up, this would certainly explain a lot about the stories he heard throughout the last couple of years. That the monsters somehow broke the seal and got out. Using the one weakness humans had. Which was the fact that human and their souls persist after death? It's always good to know that Humans are weak as well but persist after death. While Monsters are strong, but cannot keep their soul after death.

Chara is mysterious, and he didn't really understand her that well other than her void emotions and sadistic intentions and cruelty far behind a normal person, or monster for that matter. But learning that his determination could lead him to retry that which he has failed had him interested it in even more.

"So how exactly does one continue? I mean surely someone gets more determined than another. What happens." He asks

"When that happens the person can't save, and can't go back, that ability is reserved for those that possess the stronger will to stay determined in any scenario. Which just happens to be you."

"I see." He replied So as long as he has the will to continue and to never give up, no one other than himself could retry after failure, Go back to before things occurred. That is certainly a cruel ability, to say the least. Or was this even an ability to begin with. Because from how it's spoken about it certainly sounds like that anyone could possess it as long as you are determined to go on.

"That is not all by the way, but before I continue talking about this. You are approaching the house." Chara disappeared, and right behind her, a house was revealed a short distance away.

Frisk carefully limped over to a tree covering some of himself, he tried to get a good view on it. It's been the first place he's visited since the prison so there was no telling who it could be.

"We're going to kill whoever it is that lives there" She quickly interrupts his thoughts

"Wait, Seriously?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"We can't just kill them. I'd like to think we could get along with whoever lives there. I'm not going around making more enemies for myself.

"For someone who has been abused and experienced a lot of pain throughout the years, I half expected you to just kill anyone you saw."

"What? That was a prison. A cruel place for people who got unlucky, like me. I'm not just going go around killing everyone!"

"Oh, that's right...you so determined, aren't you. I almost forget. You would try to friend others to benefit your own sad world."

"Is that not good for you either."

"I'm not your friend Frisk, And besides it doesn't matter. Because you are going to kill them. Whether you like it or not"

Chara appeared wielding the same knife as before, making it very clear that she wasn't going to deal with his crap right now. Her eyes appeared red and black this time, but not the causal black void.

"Do you like dying over and over, the pain and feeling of getting stabbed multiple times, feeling the pain of being shredded alive every passing moment, and every time you come back. I'll just add to that same feeling until you learn. That your power to retry, won't save you from me." Chara answered him coldly. He didn't see that one coming, adding to the cruelty that she normally put out he just fell into his weak and sad state once again.

"Y-yes..crystal clear." he turned around to avoid her, softly touching his neck where the pressure of a knife with its cold edge had shortly touched. it would look like he had no choice now. He wouldn't want to feel that anytime soon and frankly, he didn't want to have too either. He considered that using it against Chara would only allow Chara to use it against him. How does fate turn in such a way it even turns out this way? It seemed more of a curse now than it does a blessing.

After recollecting my thoughts Chara informed me of a way to get them while their guards were down. Not that she couldn't do it.

"I don't understand why you don't just kill them yourself. I mean it would be a simple task," he asked

I suppose he'll need to just stop asking her anything at this point.

"Well. Do you know who lives here by chance?"

Asking a question like that couldn't possibly be a bad thing. It was just straight off to him to be thinking of ways to avoid being yelled at or having to see her sinister side. But she didn't make it easier. And to put it simply he just wanted to keep the other person in a good mood.

"The ones who live here are both monsters. And their dogs by the way. So it shouldn't be too hard drop their guard" She replied

For someone who appears human herself and a ghost at that. She seems to know a lot about monsters.

"Dogs. Of all the monsters to encounter why did it have to be dogs." He spoke placing a hand on his head to think of something

"What. Will their appearance prevent you from killing them?"

"C-Course not..I'm t-thinking"

"Good. Because you are going to kill them."

Does she think about anything other than killing others?

Walking over towards the door to the house, Frisk knocked a couple of times, with his limped out shape. The door opened. Revealing a younger couple probably not that old, and of course. They were both dog monsters.

Just as Chara predicted. They seemed afraid of him, though. Stepping back in sync. Slumping next the door hinge as they stepped back. Frisk wasn't getting any better.

"These kinds of morons usually love being played with. So go ahead and fancy their weakness. And once they drop their guard. Kill them." She said within his mind.

Putting on an act that could probably fool no one. Frisk kept up his disguise and surely enough it didn't take long before he was allowed inside, he didn't really love lying so straight like that. He was still a bit nervous, he never really wanted to do this. But in the end, it was inevitable. If not him then he knew who.

They chatted around for a little bit before jumping upon him like it was their time to play if earlier hadn't been enough as it is. So I suppose in a sense Dog monsters are no different than real dogs. He started off scratching around their belly and carefully made his way towards the sides and front.

They seriously enjoyed this so much more than a real dog as well. I suppose they were real dogs in the end. yet, they ate it up like it was something out of a dream they once had. Following along, he reached the head. This lit them right up. After a while, they got tired and just plopped softly along him. It occurred to him at this moment, something strange ate at him as he stared at them slowly.

"Kill them.." Her voice echoed throughout his mind, that couldn't be, though, it was so much different than before. He looked down at his hand, he had no idea how it got there. So much time must have passed by now, but why was there a knife suddenly in his hand. When did he get it!

Did Chara suddenly do something screwing with his mind again? No that's impossible, the position he is in. Is no different then from before. Nothing has changed. So then when.

"You think you aren't capable of killing people? What about those in the prison. You killed them." Chara's voice echoed again through his mind.

Was this a conversation they had recently? No, he didn't recall. She definitely wasn't talking to him.

"Those people were different. They deserved it." He said

"Did they, though?"

"What kind of question is that?! They did so many things So many!"

"Going by your recent justification these people weren't above mercy. So why didn't you spare them too?"

He lost focus for a second to notice that the knife he held was now above the two sleeping dogs in front of him, no he couldn't do it. That is not possible.

The surrounding world went black, with a tapping noise heard, the heart with a bright red glow appeared couple inches from his chest. There was no noise, only silence. With the dawn of realisation on his mind, his hand quickly swung left.

"Who is the monster now?" Chara said…..


	3. L.O.V.E

He didn't realise what had happened, suddenly he was opening a door to a house. Two monsters, simply harmless, they did not even pose a threat at all. So why. Frisk laid, knees on the floor as the after traces of millions of pieces scattered in frozen motion. He hadn't realised it before, nor did he have the idea of how it happened.

His brain tried wrapping around the thought, but it escaped him, he had a knife. But how! Did Chara give it to him? Did he always have one? Did he grab one? But where from? The house was empty, it didn't have a second floor, there was no kitchen. The floor was wood, the walls were wood. The door was in the middle also made of wood, there were no windows. these simple and useless facts littered his consciousness so well that he began to lose focus on what really happened. He pictured it in his mind for only a few seconds.

"Who is the Killer now?" Her voice had ringed through his head multiple times as he stared at the ground where only remnants remained. Traces. Suddenly like the voice called out to a memory, if so why didn't he get it earlier.

Entering the house, showing a fake smile, but that was the act, a shutter revealed the truth behind the mask was a creepy smile that mimics Chara's. But that wasn't his face. That was something else entirely, retracing his steps towards the cave, there was something particular odd in his pants at the time, but he didn't know what it was, when the memory flashed within him again, the person that seemed like him took out a knife when the pups were asleep upon him. The knife's location was on him prior.

When did the knife get there? Even if it was in the cave, why did Chara give me the knife, She didn't know I wasn't going to kill anyone which made sense now that he thought about it.

"I gave it to you. Because you are going to need it, Frisk, if you want to continue anymore then you have. You are going to need L.O.V.E. Something I didn't tell you is that this whole trip was to come here. For you to kill these two, and for you reach LV 3. This, restored who you are. No more scars, no more bruises. You are as new. As you were before"

What was she talking about, suddenly appearing in front of me all of a sudden like she always does? With her annoying green striped shirt and brown pants. That ugly smirk and creepy red eyes never made it easy to stare for too long. She held truth, that reason being that when I finally came back to my senses I realised that my pain and aching pressure had gone, my breathing was fine. Parts of me no longer held themselves down. I also felt lighter and my soul felt like a weight had been lifted from it considerably. This began to make more sense.

"What is L.O.V.E" regaining his senses from earlier, he stared at the knife for a second before slipping it back into the area it came from. He had no idea why he is keeping it, but something told him even if he did, it would find its way back to him anyway.

"LV. or L.O.V.E Stands for Level Of Violence. You gain LOVE through EXP. Which stands for Execution points. So you see why you must kill, why it is so relieving to do so. It will make you strong. While doing these two things, you'll increase others as well. Making you more Strong."

Frisk glanced off at the floor when she finished speaking, it would appear that all this was all according to her plan apparently. He was too weak to really be of use so the idea was to level me up. Is that it, so that I could recover using the strength of the two I just killed. What kind of system is this!

"Without those two progressing, you will remain weak, and I don't want to stay here if you care about sparing every single individual that you come into contact with. And if you want to survive yourself you'll need to pay the price. It's a kill...or be killed world partner and sadly you've been living in it for awhile now"

Chara smiled at Frisk who gave no response to her at all, she blinked out of the area assuming she was back talking in his mind. In order to get stronger, you need LOVE. Getting that requires EXP. Which is gained by killing monsters.

"Killing other humans would yield EXP as well." She whispered

"It makes sense I guess. EXP is execution points. So as long as it remains that way it grants EXP. Not hard to understand" He replied

"Seems you are far more clever than I originally thought"

Being complimented by her didn't really feel all that great. So humans and monsters. Both will grant EXP. And assuming humans do too. That means it won't be just monsters that he will be forced to kill. He really has made a deal with the devil. His very soul is probably on the line here.

"Well"

He took that as a sign to leave. He didn't want to remain in this house any longer with what he had done. And he needed time to think about it all.

"I have to ask, though, How did you know that these two were dog monsters? If that's what you would call them."

"Those two are actually called Lesser Dogs, surprisingly there were two of them, which is strange. But the detail is actually pretty obvious. Just look at the house. Does it not just scream it out to you."

He turned around to see what she was referring too, and actually, it did make sense, getting a good look at the place. He didn't even notice earlier, The house looked like a giant Doghouse. That seemed a lot easier than expected. That still doesn't explain how she needed him here and how she knew this place was here.

"I guess we'll need to keep moving won't we." He moved towards the pathway

"Before you do that. There are still 14 left." Chara called out

Huh? What did she even mean by that, 14 left of what?

"14 left Of?" He said confusingly

"Monsters. There are 14 monsters left here you are going to need to kill. And we aren't leaving until we do."

"What. How can you even tell."

She remained silent, didn't speak for a couple of seconds before he tried to see what was going on with that.

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter, you need to kill 14 more monsters. Don't try to speak to me until you complete the task. And also. I won't be helping you either, you are on your own." Chara disappeared from his head.

He could tell that it felt strange being left alone in times like this. 14 monsters? Where exactly would 14 of them even be? This was clearly a test of some kind.

"Kill or be killed world.."

When he was younger he always heard from his parents that life is a difficult place to live in when you get older. But to his surprise and unexpected behaviour, it seemed that they kind of exaggerated that a bit. When he thought difficult, he didn't know it would mean anything like this.

Kill or be killed, though. Was that an expression of manipulation by her clear nature or was she speaking truth? And if both are true or false in the end it came down to which course he was responsible for. Chara wouldn't give him a chance to spare anyone and if he did. There is an unknown amount of pain he will have to endure he was sure.

Although following her is even more foolish because her exact intentions were a mysterious. So he would lose anyway of friending monsters and by clearly knowing that they can be reasoned with because of what he has gathered so far.

This kind of trial was clearly of her kind. The cruel kind. Whatever fate befell such a choice. Kill them all and become enemies with everyone. Or finding a heart to be kind and result in eternal torture with Chara. These routes. They just aren't fair.

But with whatever decision you make comes with the determination to follow. By either or follows destruction and construction of friendships and emotions.

"The problem now is that I have no idea where I'm supposed to go." He thought this forest is pretty big, finding 14 monsters wasn't going to be easy. With how low the number is, maybe it was a lot easier than he thought.

He paced around for hours, jumping at the slightest of sounds. He hadn't really made progress on it yet, he wondered the place for a while, it didn't look like he got very far, the nearest place was still the house. He didn't wander very far from it. He was beginning to get tired and he still needs to sleep at some point. Chara hasn't answered any of his calls and remains to be silent in the matter.

She seemed to be telling the truth, she really wasn't going to help him at all, even if it met life or death. But why would that be enough for her? He could just retry as far as she was concerned. He had some time to learn about this feature on life. With a few attempts, he managed to save. After so often he did so, it didn't really hurt too after all.

The process was simple too, which made it a lot more confusing. With something so easily exploited...expect for some others of course. Raising his palm up in front of him summoned a star of light that shined gold, first forming on the back of his hand and then hovering a short distance above his hand. With a flicker, it disappeared signalling to him that he had saved. Which was actually...odd at first but he got used to it.

"This is hopeless. Does she really expect me to find 14 monsters in this place?" He scratched his head wildly, stressed by his lack of sleep and lack of progress. He really, REALLY didn't want to look forward to what would happen if he couldn't kill them all. Acting like he could kill them given he finds one of course. His morals still lingering around, he was concerned about all this but still wanted to find a monster.

"If I was a monster. Where would I hide?" Frisk did a turnaround a few times on the spot to see if he could possibly answer his own question, but nothing really jumped out. Those other monsters lived in a house, or well there own style of course. So assuming that's really the case with them, then it's probably stupid to think they would be out in the open like this.

He slumped down on his own opinion, If that's true he has been wandering around for no fucking reason at all.

"Open or not, they should be somewhere around here. She said that there were 14 monsters 'left' in this place. Or area. Whichever the case, that means." Frisk looked again for the second time. The path was getting darker as time passed. The sun was going down.

"The Cave is about 1 miles, the prison from there should be...wait, the prison. Were those guards human?"

"Of course they were. I wonder if any monsters hang around that place."

He walked in the direction just to be sure. He thought about it in case he was just making a stupid mistake going back there. But he had a new trick, they could just try again if they like.

'Determined' Frisk continued down the dirt path towards the cave that he recently parted with over a couple of hours ago. He got a kind of strange feeling staring at it. But progressed through, following along the body of water that would probably be where Chara helped him out there didn't she. The irony.

He glared sharing a dull look at he watched the water thin out smooth, no drops, it wasn't rough or anything. It stayed calm. It seems quiet in this area. That is certainly strange for what is up ahead. Staring at this was bugging him with all the madness that has happened. With a little bit of frustration, he left not wanting to bother with it.

"This…"

He didn't stop at all, he walked past the spot that gave him a bad time. There are some things he will be afraid of, but he won't infect the wound by staying to view this.

Finally returning to the place where his life took a turn, where he first met Chara. It honestly wasn't that long ago that he left, but the silence was a little strange, you'd think those who found out he escaped would be frantically searching for him. But the place was as dull as it. Or hold on, he doesn't know that. He passed out when Chara took over.

"What is going on here" He looked to the other side of the place to see a search bizarre creature, with another. He jumped at the discovery. So those must be monsters.

"Seriously, of all places" He muttered, he hid behind a tree not to far off from the entrance, there only seems to be two of them.

They were definitely monsters, though what they were, he didn't know. Now that he stood in front of them he felt just stepping in the shadows and going his own way. But he stood his ground regardless anyway. He summoned the light again, and it dispersed quickly, having just saved. I guess he was ready.

Stepping out from his hiding spot, and towards the two, one looked like a bird of sorts and the other had a sword and shield. For a reason, he didn't know, but the armour it wore. Was similar almost to those greater dogs. Actually, it was a dog! They both noticed him at the same time. The world went black, a slight tapping sound like before with the other two, a heart appeared couple inches in front of him, hovering like a logo. This was very strange to see for the first time.

His first time actually doing it himself, he knows that whatever bullshit that happened before was not him. That was someone ELSE! More likely to have been Chara influencing his emotions or movements. So for him, he thought of this time being his first.

Like before, with what he knows. The world goes black, heart in front. And it feels slightly strange. He looked around to understand it better.

"You want to fight! I'll fight you human! You'll die too!"

"Pant pant..Bark!"

A Lesser Dog and Chilldrake saunters up, with somehow understanding which monsters stood in front of him which was confusing, He held the knife in one hand. He really didn't want to attack them, but he had no other choice. He had his own goals to achieve, and with Chara tormenting him so much. He couldn't afford to risk sparing them if they could truly be spared that is.

He charged the pair, only attacking one because he only had one knife.

"You're first," He said in his mind charging at the Chilldrake, it didn't move, bouncing around on the spot, he stepped into swing his knife. It was difficult to attack it straight with its large size. But he had eyes set towards the underbelly, the knife sliced right through its flesh upon collision with its feathers. The blood spilling from its body. It flinched stepping back. It decided to jump back away from him. A little afraid of him, It didn't flaunter, though, it remained to seen. It definitely didn't like him at all, with the fluttering so wildly.

"Death! No actually! No!"

The lesser dog just pants as usually which really killed the mood, Now the strange part was, flying projectiles appeared from the void space like it was there the entire time, raining down fast. Not only that but large blue and white spears appeared out from the ground. It didn't really take a lot of brains to know that these were how they attacked. It's clear that this shit defied the world's natural logic. Why does the stupid lesser dog even have a sword or shield if it doesn't even use it? The hell. His thoughts erupted in anger, and with negativity, but with respect humanity always got ramped up for something like this, Well course only a few, those who don't usually end up like Frisk perhaps.

He somehow dodged the crescent shaped attack, while avoiding the spears as well. Though not left completely unscathed, that blue spear managed to get him. He felt hurt, looking down at the heart in front of him. It was cracked a little, and the original injury was his leg, cut right through, sliced, but still. The gash made it harder to move.

Dodging the projectiles, while having to get out of the way of the spears is harder. So that Chilldrake will have to go. It looked hurt enough, one more attack should kill it. Frisk charged in, with full force, jumping up and around to its side. Swing with all his might at it. The knife entered in like butter, the large wound on its body clear, blood gushing out like a waterfall before slowly it fell apart, turning to dust in an instant afterwards.

And still, the Lesser dog was panting like nothing happened. Monsters? Okay. With crescent attacks out of the way, the spears were way too easy to dodge, coming in a straight line most of the time. It didn't take much effort to just step out of the way.

He stared at the Lesser dog, with its complete oblivious nature. It really is clueless.

"Pitiful things, it really doesn't understand that it is about to die." Chara echoed throughout his mind. With how much pain she had to endure watching Frisk kill them like an innocent child. Honestly, it really pissed her off the way he handled them. I mean come on, if you can't have a little fun once in awhile.

"I thought- wait you are back. I can hear you again." He said

"Yeah well, I got bored so I'm just popping back in to have some fun myself."

"Frisk, let me show you how it's done." His body began moving on its own like a force was controlling him. This was the first time, he wasn't prepared for it, usually, it was just simple blackout couldn't even tell it happens from time to time.

He slowly walked towards the dog, his expressions changed from serious to smile, his outfit from blue to green, pants from blue to brown. His hair tinted differently. His actual appearance changed. Chara looked at the dog with her eyes glaring with fixation, encased in an insane look, her eyes heaved in small, swinging the knife at its legs,

STAB!

Another swing to its arms, and then its legs!

Cut! Stab! Another STAB, AND ANOTHER AND ANOTHER, until it dropped to the floor, with each attack not enough to kill, she smirked wickedly each cut she made, it's body fell to the floor, blood seeping out of each made stab on its body, the dirt was dyed in red, she walked and stomped on its armor, feeling each and every emotion that developed her being.

"Ah seriously you are one sad thing" She lowered her head, moving over it. Slowly pointing the knife down at its head, she slowly added strength, ripping down onto its forehead, it cried out in pain as the knife entered slowly, more and more. Until a loud high pitched scream, one a dog makes and then...scatter, dust where it laid only remained.

Chara's appearance distorted out. As Frisk's natural colour returned, he was holding his mouth, at what he just witnessed, Chara didn't speak or involve herself in his crap and instead went away once more. He learned that day that fighting monsters is going to be far more painful than it looked.

I mean monsters, were monsters so what, but she made them look like the good guys, he pitied any who even tried to fight back. That was extremely horrible!

"You have 12 more to go, I'll show up from time to time. But the rest is entirely up to you. Goodbye for now" She said once last time, as he wiped the flowing saliva from his mouth, the thoughts were only crowding his mind.

"Fucking, I can't get enough of this"

Frisk looked at the locations of the dust piles, it is truly tragic. But such is their fate I guess. There were more than us in this world, and monsters all over the world were no doubt dying in worse ways. Or probably not, who in this world is like her, she is a demon truly. Somethings can't be matched, and this was one of them.

"12 now. Sheesh, does she seriously expect me to have to kill 12 of them, I barely found 2, like."

A crackling noise was heard from behind, looking to see another monster steadily coming towards him. What? The. It was another Lesser Dog, Panting again. The World shuttered into its black form once again.

"I don't get this at all." The knife he held was again aimed towards these guys. They don't catch much of a break. The spears came, no shortage of mistakes this time. Like before his attacks are just easy to dodge. With a wide run towards him, he dropped the knife to his waist keeping the edge of the blade towards it. The dog just turned to face him. Running right past it, swinging across the face. The Lesser Dog winced in pain before turning to dust.

"Sorry.." Frisk muttered that was a bit sudden, so there was more of them in the area. Which made him feel a little better, if the pace was like this then he wouldn't need to get so frustrated. His burden though has just increased.

He paced himself carefully in the direction opposite to the house he was at earlier since this is where he encountered these recent few, he wanted to continue to find them at a fast pace. So this is as good a plan as any, with any luck he'll find more of them later. Either way, he can't be wondering around here for too long. The sun has been down for awhile. It's probably pretty late. But his eyes have been wired open.

Eventually, he reached a crossroads. The signs were worn out and he couldn't read them.

"What…" He said out loud. He squinted his eyes to see if he could read any of it, but it just wasn't working. The idea that he had to pick which way to go was a little troubling. So instead of thinking about which direction to choose, he decided to see which direction held the most promise. The moon was out, so it wasn't that hard to get a good idea on each. One side had a large mountain in the distance, with a couple of others behind it, it really gave that mountain path vibe too it. Which would be pretty dangerous, The trees in the distance really couldn't be seen either which suggested that the area was far darker. Which could prove difficult to walk through.

On the other hand, the other direction was brighter, so not so many trees blocking the light. That is good. Or not..carefully looking, he noticed a monster coming towards him. Which of them is it this time? He waited for it to get closer until he made a clear distinguish.

"Chilldrake? No..this one is different." He muttered

Frisk stood there as it approached, darkness fell, It stood. There

"Snowdrake. Why do I know it's name." He muttered to himself.

He fluttered towards him slowly. His delay of action caused it to attack, with the same crescent attack as the other drake.

He moved quickly between the stream of attacks that came from each direction. It was a short attack at least. Dodging these things wasn't easy. The end of its attack came.

"Better not Snow 'flake' out"

Frisk stood there trying to understand what it meant by that, the dumbest look appeared on his face. This guy was weirder than the last one.

"What kind of joke was that…" He said

"'Chill' out.."

Another attack came, He hasn't really done anything yet, which is bothering him. The thing is weird.

He stared and remembered its name for a second 'Snowdrake'

"I see. The terrible comedian." Frisk said like he was reading something from a book. He noticed the creatures torture to hear those words. And started wiping out heavier attacks.

"I seriously hate this"

He dodges around the streams again. Doing it so much has gotten him good at doing it. But now it's time to seriously finish this.

"I honestly don't care about your puns guy. You just have to die. Otherwise, I face problems."

Rushing the drake headstrong. He flipped the knife around, and jabbed it dead centred upon its face. Then turning to dust. Frisk held his head for a second trying to get past that little experience.

"Monsters. That title is not very accurate is it."

Well, of course, it is, because of how they look, but honestly, they aren't really monster-like are they. Frisk turned to the direction it came from, it would appear a destination has been found. This better be worth it.

"Frisk...I'd like to ask you something." Chara sounded..desperate for something, but her words were different, a lighter tone almost. But he couldn't make out the reason why.

"Chara...What could you possibly want to ask me…" He glanced in the other direction, he got annoyed already by her.

"What do you make of those who can shape reality."

"Reality? What sort of question is this exactly"

"If you don't answer then I'll ask you in the future."

"It's not that I wouldn't answer, it's that I don't quite get the question."

"Alright. Then how about this. Although shaping reality is cruel. Destroying those by devouring their souls. Is ultimately more terrifying. How would you propose you take down a person? Who is capable of that."

Someone who can shape reality is cruel, but devouring another's soul is more terrifying. Chara's words didn't make any sense. The only thing that really jumps up at him is are the words "Reality" When she says it like that. 'Someone who can shape reality' is no different than another fixing their mistakes. Like what I'm doing.

"I see you understand very little of the question I asked you. It seems you are either incapable of giving a proper answer, or you lack the knowledge that I simply won't provide you."

"You mean to tell me you already know the answer, yet you told me anyway? Which is this, a question or a riddle. I don't like either, especially from you."

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to know, it's that you seek my motive? My goals are none of your immediate concern. So I'd like you to stop thinking about it from now on." She went quiet for a second

"You think I'll follow you easily without knowing what I'm getting myself into? Seriously Chara. I don't actually like you at all. I don't think I would spare you."

"Think of me all you like, If you wish to remain at peace. With your freedom at hand, you'll do exactly as I say, and all will be wiser."

She went dead from there on. Frisk knew he wouldn't even bother with a response. It wouldn't reach her. The idea that she is good? Is far from his mind. He just pressed on down the path. There were monsters that he had to get rid of because of her too. Just another thing he had to 'do' for her.

"I'm going to find out how to stop you Chara. Trust me. I will." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Heh, you foolish boy. You have got no clue." Chara whispered to herself within the black void that she resided in. She did nothing but think in solemn silence.


	4. Flowey The Flower

Ice Cap was speaking more nonsense about its name, and that it hated it, and that he wanted to change it, but then spoke about how cool his hat was. Frisk charged in, while the stupid thing was debating its own existences, with a swipe of his knife the Cap split in two and immediately turned to dust. The irony of Ice turning to dust. How does that even happen?

Frisk was exhausted, he had been wondering the forest for hours, he finally killed the last monster that chara wanted from him. She did not speak to him still, even though he called out to she merely remained silent. Like she had no time for it. He needed to secure a place to travel too. But he wasn't quite sure where he was going to go. So instead he just chose to follow the path that he had gone down when he found Snowdrake.

Walking for a couple of more hours, he staggered around losing focus on where he had been walking. And almost hit a tree, before pushing himself away from it, he leant up against it. The memory of a tree flashing before him, he pushed it out. Trying not to think about it too much. He was tired. With all the fighting and walking he has been doing for the entire day, who wouldn't be, also Loving up doesn't help his situation. People still need to sleep, that's still a part of life.

He forgets which direction he had been travelling in when he decided to stare up at the pathway. It got confusing, he rubbed his eyes trying to get a better look but was unable to fully grasp his own eyesight.

He made the effort to keep on moving, but with little stops here and there. He couldn't go on for much longer.

"With some of my life doing nothing but fucking sleeping and waiting in a cell, why can't I be immune to sleeping by now," Frisk said out loud.

He cursed at himself,

"Such pain…." He placed his hand upon a road sign and sighed heavily with the burden of sunken eyes. that's when a suddenly a soft and sort of odd smelling thing was felt on his cheek just as he moved, he looked up, Chara who happened to have appeared out of nowhere since his time doing what she asked specifically of him, had her dick out hanging next to his face. He turned blue, immediately, he jumped back, against the tree.

"Get away from me with that thing! Frisk had both hands out...he wasn't having it.

"Oh? You were basically asking for me to stick it in your mouth. You are such a tease Frisk" He saw how teasing her expressions became, it made him mad inside knowing that at anytime Chara could appear to ruin whatever part of him he had. He didn't want to stare at her, and instead glanced away from that teasing look of hers, he wanted to step forward to do something, but how far would he even get. She also can see, hear, feel and sense everything he does at any time. So it makes it hard to bypass her off so easily.

She mentioned before, that she doesn't or maybe does see or hear everything he does, whether its thoughts or common speech outside of his own mind. But, what part of her manipulations is real. She is a cunning girl and has an odd demonic appearance for someone who appears human.

"Oh? Are you mad? Come on." She said behind him, moving her hand slowly into his pants and feeling him up. He blushed to her rubbing him down there.

"I was watching you carefully, you looked like a big mess, all tired...my perfect chance to see you suffer. But then I thought, maybe I could give you the perfect wake-up call, I'd like to get the picture myself sometimes. Allow me"

She used only one hand, pulling down his pants and shifting behind him, she grabbed him in a violent headlock making sure he could not move. It wasn't hard to accomplish, he was so tired that it hurt because of his non-resistance, she tightens the headlock giving her that sense of domination in him, a sense he has felt before, which clouded his mind a bit, with how he recently had encountered similar positions.

It didn't help him at all, though, with the headlock so tight, Chara had full control over his precious part of him, she tugged on it, moving it around roughly, it made it hard to feel anything desiring from the experience. She suddenly stopped and caressed it gently, to which such an immediate change made him think in a kinky way, he accidently made himself hard to her touch.

Her expressions changed, she gained a really pleasing and almost ready to taunt-him-attitude from his sudden change in sexual arousal. She persisted her activity, Frisk let out a wild noise from her caressing.

Chara quickly puts a stop to this, though.

"I-" she placed her hand over his mouth, so he didn't start moaning loud,

'there could probably be people watching.' she whispered in his ear, he suddenly placed his own hand over hers to reinforce that possibility. Chara took that as a sign to continue.

She began at the head, slowly caressing it, she was being gentle for some reason, he got really uncomfortable at the thought. he couldn't open his eyes, with each hand moving moment of hers the sensation inside his shaft got a burning feeling too it. Was this a normal thing to feel? Chara's face was still plastered next to his, when he tried to look, she was only staring down at it.

She seemed rather focused, was this just her attempt at being kind, or did she have a motive for giving him this time to feel good. She kept rubbing around it. She wrapped her hand around his shaft finally, after which it had gotten hard, she began moving back and forth, Frisk found it almost hard to stand, why did it feel so good?

His knees were slowly giving out, he needed to lean against the tree to prevent himself from falling, he did so with Chara smacking against the tree, she wasn't concerned and only continued.

He lowered himself to Chara leaning back and losing his strength in his body allowing Chara to regrip him in the headlock, her dominant features were clearly still present. He leant his head against her left shoulder.

Chara glanced at him, he was really enjoying this.

"You feeling really good aren't you. So much that your defence has been broken but just dealing this much. You better not let anyone know this side of you, otherwise, they'll learn that getting past this measly defence is quite easy, if they decided to toy with your sexuality."

Chara leant in on him and bit his neck, she was rough, the bites were quite easily seen, which didn't affect him at all, he was going to moan, but Chara placed her hand over his mouth once again.

"No no…"

She began licking those bites, and licking up and down his cheek and neck, she gripped her hand and moved his head to kiss him. She caressed his tongue. She was a great kisser, knowing that he said that in his thoughts. She seemed slightly complimented. She moved back and chewing around with her mouth for a second. Later kissing him again, she placed all the saliva she passed into his mouth and spun it around for him to savour.

Her taste got him to a point of climax, Chara stopped still moving him down there.

"You are revealing quite the shocking truth Frisk"

Frisk quickly shook his head to her taunting, His body jerked at the sensation of pleasure, he regretted shaking his head for his own body was rejecting his own claim, he got harder. it was suddenly all warm down there. Chara kept rubbing and touching it, feeling it up, and caressing it. She had softer hands then he realised, she was a total monster, and yet had tender hands.

He held his breath, trying not to release. But it was coming soon, he hadn't done this before, or well he had a long time ago, but he hasn't done it since.

"Chara...I'm about too…"

"Go ahead, release all your sins..." Frisk seemed to have obeyed her so well, that the grass and dirt were suddenly littered with thick slimy liquid, he had given out all he could.

Licking her lips with her fingers, she seemed satisfied, she looked at the ground, not much. With what she confirmed, he certainly had more than that to account for. She stared back up at him.

"if you...maybe...could..." Frisk pointed down at himself, he glanced away nervous about his feelings, with what she had done he was feeling really excited for more. Chara rose an eyebrow to his demand.

"Now now...the boy speaks words. You want something from me Frisk, you are going to have to speak properly."

"Can...you, suck down there?" Frisk held his dick in his hand.

"Now now, don't be so pushy Frisk, when did this experience turn into giving you a blowjob. It didn't." Chara laughed hysterically and preparing to leave once again.

"Please." Frisk insisted

"So you're serious." Chara halted, shooting him a glare, she turned pacing around him. "So you actually wish to feel better about yourself. Do you need to relief stress? Maybe you just want to see me suffer, for what I did to you." Chara threw him the cold shoulder for a moment before turning back to him.

"If you insist on wanting a blowjob so much, I wouldn't mind doing it." Chara grinned with an evil intention. She seemed to have something up her sleeve.

"Chara…" Frisk looked at her with bubbling eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, If I don't do this soon, you'll continue to think about it. Which will just bother me. I don't know if you know, or care, my days do not consist of borderline rape, or having sexual intercourse with you."

She made that very clear to him, looking over him. He just stared like a puppy at her, which just creeped her out a bit.

"You'll actually do it? Chara…" Frisk glanced away he kept trying to reassure the idea of it all, Chara seemed way to accepting. It wasn't her at all. She was usually the dominate one. Why switch all of a sudden.

"Hey, listen. Just so you know you being so direct, and so persistent will have a pretty extreme consequence. So if you want to stop now I won't blame you." Chara finished

"No…" Frisk declined to stop now, he was far too excited now to the point where his personality changed from what it was originally, was this just masochism, or did Chara finally have an affect on him, Chara knew this too, which she found quite surprising, but did nothing to show that.

"You are seriously the horny one. How many times did I do this to you? Once? You already that attracted to me."

Frisk did not answer

"Oh my….Frisk, you are a complete glutton for punishment. If I somehow turned you on when I basically raped you. You must be dying to get it off, aren't you? Though that wouldn't hold nearly as much benefit to when I do it." Chara stuck her arm against the tree next to his, she got really close. So close they were at eye level, and only inches away.

Frisk bit his lip. It's like making a deal with the devil..again

"Indeed Frisk, the devil, but who is worse. The Demon, or the one who likes the demon."

"My innocent lips and mouth are going to be all over you. Making you have all the pleasure you desire for you."

What he lacked was the ability to resist the urge of knowing this was a planned event. But with all the killing, tired state. Sleepless nights in a prison. He got a sudden desire to feel pleasure just once.

She fell to her knees, slowly she rose her arms up, hands to his waist. Lifting his dick up, it was still rock hard, that didn't come to much of a surprise. He really enjoyed the previous experience. He stared nervously at her, she played around a bit, with one hand gripped around him, and the other taking his sack. He got extreme anxiety when she began touching his ballsack. She could do the cruellest things.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you….yet..."

She looked back down. Rubbing the tip carefully, was she professional or just had an extremely perfect understand of pleasuring men. This fact hit hard, if she knew so much of being in the part of women, then when she switches between that. It certainly seemed like a pain to think about.

With each rub, giving him a sense of pleasure, he hasn't masturbated for anything for the past 2 years, leaving these simple hand movements enough to keep him close to a release state. Chara knew this fact very well. If he wasn't careful, this whole ordeal would end before it began. Moving past simple foreplay, she began advancing a bit, gripping hold of him tightly and moving in and out.

Frisk bit his finger as he stared unconditionally at her work, she smirked at his view. Placing the entrance of her mouth on the head, while moving her hand between in movement, the other wiggling around his sack. Her tongue made the work around the head, getting and keeping it wet.

She clearly has done this before. Frisk moved two fingers into his mouth, keeping himself sane from this. He was trying to hold back the sudden prematurity of his longevity of not doing this. If he wasn't careful to keep himself on the right, he wouldn't end the pleasure too soon, his regrets were swept under the door, and any lingering thoughts were invaded by horny and sexual ones.

He is only eighteen years old, making him fifteen when they first placed him in that prison, making him more of a child in this than a man.

Her lips encased the head of his cock, her tongue made quick work around it, swirls around it. The feeling appeared heavenly, the sensation of her mouth, wet, full of saliva, it filled her mouth, and leaking and spilling out onto the dirt below them, so much of it was tracing down his shaft. She advanced onward until half of her mouth was filled by his cock.

His size is certainly impressive, Chara had trouble fitting it, she needed to adjust first, so only started off slow for his own benefit, as well as her own. So he simply got lucky, she began, her head.

Frisk limped down, looking like he was going to fall, if not for the tree behind him, he would certainly have fallen to the ground. But his body position made it hard to keep it like that, he did not have much energy in his legs to keep a hold of himself in such an awkward position.

He decided to fall to the ground, still backed up against the tree, Chara fell with him, the fall wasn't too much of a big deal, she didn't release her mouth, and still held herself restrained from doing so, she glanced up at him, his face seemingly surprised, She gazed away, and continued.

Chara's soft saliva filled mouth. That same saliva wrapping around him. He struggled with the great feeling down there.

"Mmnnnnnn" Frisk moaned, he was doing good so far, but couldn't hold back his moans, he gripped her head. He intended to be forceful.

Chara felt his grip and released.

"Don't be a coward. Go ahead. Use your force. I don't mind." Chara opened her mouth. Released her hands around his waist and propping them on the dirt in front of her.

"Go ahead. Pound it in here."

He moved to his knees, Chara leant in upon his cock, with her mouth opened, Frisk slowly, and yet softly placed his hands on her head and thrust his cock into the back of her throat. Her eyes widen. Seems she didn't fully prepare for it. He is pretty forceful for a scared wimp.

He shifted his body properly. Stilling thrusting. He rose his head, arms down at her. The feeling assumed in his region so strongly that he had already begun releasing pre. And he knew that it was too much to contain for long. He pushed her against the tree. Getting faster...he released her head and hugged the tree.

He snapped his eyes open. Moving to pull out but stopped at the end. So much came out. Her mouth could not contain it all. She swallowed most of it. Coming out and falling to his knees. He was struggling to breathe.

Chara dealing with the extra amount in her mouth. She held her throat. Pouring the extra into her hand.

"You carry quite the amount of juice there Frisk. You should feel proud."

"What?.." he huffed

"Even I couldn't swallow it all"

"You...swallowed my.." He blushed. how cute she thought.

"Of course...your warm fuzziness resides in my stomach...

Chara stood to her feet, wiping away the remains of the blowjob from her mouth. Frisk seemed tired but remained awake for now. It seemed she would have to help him out this one time. And get him to the town up ahead. Before that, though.

"Wake up!" Chara said suddenly

Frisk quickly opened his eyes to her shout. Staring at her icy cold eyes.

Chara backed away, her expressions seemed very distance, and almost moving away. She enjoyed her time, but with time passing, she didn't have any more thought on delaying this.

"This is really simple. Just do as I say, when I say. complete cooperation in my efforts. That's if you want to continue having fun with me, I don't mind giving you a piece of me."

"Wait, what are you talking about"

"The price for this little experience is a heavy one, and you've already paid in full. And since you have, I've gone and given you what you must do from now on.

"Wait, wait-"

"It's already too late for that Frisk."

"What!" He snapped up

"Couldn't we work something-"

"That's where you are wrong Frisk, you don't have anything to offer, I already own you," Chara spoke coldly, throwing him a glare.

"Is there nothing I can give up…" Frisk moved away and leant against the tree. He held his chest in pain, he has no idea what he is saying, where were these words coming from. He didn't want her, but after what just happened, he could..not get it out of his head, was he just that bad? Did he have a problem with himself?

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm saying. You know exactly what I'm talking about, You want to continue having fun. Just do what I ask, and you'll be fine."

"This..." He stuttered to finish

"You made that choice on your own, you wanted to feel sexual desires like any other person, whether human or monster. That choice was made entirely on you. I never forced to commit to that. Only you did.

"I suppose I can tell you the details. When I ask you to do something you do it without hesitation, that includes kill who I kill, and who I tell you to kill. You'll do all this without attempting to argue over common human morals. As far as I'm concerned, my words are the only right ones and in return, I'll give you your freedom. Once I leave this body and return to my own, I'll allow you to leave, you won't be affected by me any longer afterwards, and any who join me in my efforts will not harm you in any way. You can live whatever peaceful life you want. "

"And...what about sexual activity."

"When I want to, I'll let you know, and I won't be asking you either. I do what I want to remember, and before you ask, Yes! You can have fun as well. Though I'll recount what you do back at you."

"You are a sadist you know that," Frisk stated

"Tell me something I don't know. I don't much care for an answer. But I will allow you to state your opinion on it."

"So you tricked me."

"No, I merely acted on what you had given me. Had you not recklessly accepted on that earlier, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"What the fuck is the difference."

"That isn't for me to say, you were overtaken by sexual desire."

Frisk bit his lip in distress. So easily manipulated under his own desire.

"See, I fucking knew this would happen. I know I accepted this sort of deal so easily, but regret it now. How ironic...So what exactly must I do."

"It would be best for you to get to that town to rest as soon as possible. Since you can't be left like this for very long."

"And that's all you need me to do?"

"Yes."

She disappeared afterwards

Frisk with a displeased expression seemed to have gained nothing from that. Except for his own pleasure. What he considered it for was his own twisted mind on reality.

With time passing. He travelled down the road towards a small town in the distance. The town was a few miles away and wasn't going to be easy to get too. Actually, it wouldn't be that hard to do if he wasn't so tired, with time-consuming rapidly, with energy depleting with every step.

The irony of all of this is that even though he was level 6 currently, as said the Save System that's been firmly implanted into his head. He did not gain anything to basically skip out on sleep. Which surprised him a bit considering it seems to keep track of some digital life bar. And that would reset every level 'up' but the energy in general, or however that works, the sleep required is still a thing to take seriously.

"Why can't the bloody thing just do that…" He said out loud, he was sluggish, moving in moderation. Not fast, but not entirely slow. But then a voice came out of nowhere.

"You must be new to the whole thing aren't you."

He made sure to listen carefully for the voice, It wasn't Chara's, so it definitely had to be someone else. He looked around to see who it could be, but only found a flower, with a face on it.

"What…" He said in confusion

"You have never seen a flower talk before? My, haven't you just been living under a rock for so long." The Flower said in a cheeky tone.

"My name is Flowey the Flower-"

"What did I tell you about introducing yourself Asriel.." Chara suddenly said out loud. Frisk's appearance changed, instead, Chara's green shirt was the only thing to notice. Flowey just glanced away when he noticed her take control of him.

"Can I not meet the person you sought out for so long, you know before him I was considered-"

"And I care because? Sure, I once gave up my own life so that you could use my soul and leave the barrier. And you remember what you did. You decided to show mercy. So much for a solid plan."

Chara's disgusting expressions weren't present, it seemed in this situation she seemed fair against Flowey. Which was rather contradictive to the current conversation that has taken place. She merely glared and looked down upon him.

"I don't care how determined you were. Unlike you, I do not believe Frisk will screw this up like you did Since I'm the one who is going to control the outcome this time."

He just rolled his eyes and didn't bother arguing.

"I still want to introduce myself, I could help you Chara. You don't have to look at me with those commanding eyes of yours."

"Whatever, do what you want, though if you attempt to steal his soul like you do to every human you encounter nowadays. Not that you succeed with how strong they are. If you try that with him, I'll personally take care of you. And you wouldn't want that now would you."

"Aren't you showing me mercy? By saying that." He quickly said.

"You have your uses...but if you insist on wanting to die so badly, maybe I could reconsider your mortality."

Flowey sincerely declined to her requests, he shouldn't mention stuff like this to her, in fact, he just wanted to stay away from her.

"So, can I talk to him?"

Chara disappeared without answering him, not even batting an eye to what just occurred Frisk looked at the Flower with an odd expression.

"Why is it that you have a face. And how is it that you...can speak"

"Those are stupid questions reserved only for a child. you know monsters exist. Does a flower talking really surprise you."

"I...don't think there has ever been a monster like you. You said your name was Flowey or something?"

"Yes!" He said

"Isn't that name kinda redundant itself, I mean we get that you are a flower and all. But Flowey?"

"My name is what it is, can we just get the fuck off that stupid fucking topic already. Do you talk like this all the time."

"Sure, whatever. You know Chara asks me to kill all monsters I encounter. So I should probably just kill you as well."

He immediately retracted his words from earlier, and instead politely asked.

"Actually! I'm one of the good ones. I-"

"Yeah, I decided to murder 2 dogs that only wanted to have all the love in the world, I don't really think "good" monsters matters at this point."

"Ah…...I'm actually Chara's friend, that's why I appeared so suddenly, and I've been watching you so much, and that's why I'm here to help you get to that town faster!" Flowey spoke really really quickly enough though for him to understand.

"Really? A friend, man that is incredibly doubtful, but if you could get me to that town that would be good."

"Of course," Flowey said

"I suppose…I could let you live then..."

"So how are you going to get me into that town? I mean I don't suppose you are hiding something now, like-"

"This will probably do."

A massive vine came shredding up from the ground, it was certainly intimidating. Frisk just stared in absolute surprise, and shock.

"And I said I was going to kill you"

"As much as I'd like to think I could win" Flowey muttered 'Chara would still destroy me just as fast' He mumbled.

Flowey quickly grabbed ahold of him, with his large vines. The vines extended at long range, the distance between him and the town shorten by 3 miles. With a drop, he landed right in front of the entrance, He was a little dazed by the experience, but then again a little more surprised with Flowey's odd transformation from being a normal looking thing with a face, too having huge vines.

"Now, here you are. At the first village, you'll encounter. Just to note, though, this particular place has two stupid little skeletons...I do recommend watching out for them."

"So much for an introduction." He mumbled under his breath.

Frisk scratched his head...he needed to go into the Inn, which he found rather quickly. But before going inside. One person called out.

"Hey, buddy…"

The snow upon the floor was muffled by footsteps, carefully glancing at the one who was there. A blue jacket individual stared at him carefully. This is a dangerous encounter indeed.


	5. New Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally arrives in 'New' Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm beginning to think a lot of people love reading this story, and I'm glad a lot of people have viewed this, It makes me want to keep writing. That aside, I've come to think that 5,000 words is about how much I'll be writing for each chapter. If people want the chapters longer I don't mind raising the bar a bit. Thanks. and as always people leave a comment and tell me what you think. Don't hold back, just uh. Don't lie. Okay? K. Enjoy.

Frisk was afraid of the one in front of him. He wanted to somehow run from the encounter. Though this skeleton made it difficult.

"Kid, you never should have come here."

He turned and shot a glance at another monster, they both stared at each other for a second carefully.

Frisk quickly turned back to notice he had taken his boney hand out of his pocket. Bones spiralling around him.

Frisk used his left leg to boost him off the staircase that led inside the Inn. The five bones pierced into the doorway of the place. Frisk stumbled back and managed to get balance from below the staircase, he broke a sweat staring at the holes the bones left behind. He had already prepared to attack him again. Frisk was about to pull his knife when dozens of the same attacks seemed to be coming up from the ground.

There were far too many. He was going to die…

Frisk looked up quickly at Sans, his glare was terrifying.

"Sans! What are you doing!"

A voice called out. A tall white-clothed in temples style ran out from behind Frisk and got in the way of those bones from underneath. Sans. The one doing all of this halted his attack and suddenly returned to normal with the vanishing of those glowing eyes of his.

He just glanced away not saying a word for a second.

"All people like-"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to follow my foolish husband in his quest for complete domination of humanity. Did you happen to lie that time."

interrupted by this mysterious Monster which gave Frisk a friendly smile.

"of course I wasn't lying."

Sans shrugged his shoulders and looked a Frisk carefully.

Apart of Frisk understood that this was clearly not the end. This Sans. The way he stared at him was like he was judging him for something.

"Sorry kid. I didn't mean to get skella scary."

Frisk just stared at him in silence for a moment trying to understand his word choice.

"That is what I like to hear sans. Come on. Your brother is looking for you."

Sans walked past them two hands in his pockets he didn't respond to her. Was that just him or...

"Sorry for that. Sans isn't like he used to be. He is actually really nice once you get to know him more."

"That certainly doesn't explain much."

"It will take time to understand. I assure you. Anyhow. Welcome to New snowdin. This is very popular town for monsters, which you happen to come into." She said and quickly took his hand and pulled him inside then Inn.

Once inside the Inn keeper was dealing with Sans he just finished his conversation. He was immediately stunned. He was just going in the opposite direction

"Please, Sans. For the future don't go destroying my Inn. I'm trying to maintain it."

"Will do. Just a bit of a mistake on my part. Take care."

He turned to leave seeing the two of them again.

"Hey, kid. If you plan on staying here. After your sleep. You should come hang out with me and my brother. We can show you around town. He absolutely adores humans. He has never stopped talking about them.

Sans finished

"Actually I have a question. Why did-"

"Really?" Sans interrupted

"U-uh yes, why does your brother love humans so much" Frisk evaded his previous question not sure how that would turn out. Sans was not the average monster it seemed like.

"Ever since we broke the barrier. He originally wanted to help Asgore and Undyne. But Toriel persuaded me. He naturally came along."

Frisk scratched his head, Asgore? And Undyne two names he didn't recognise.

"Why did you tell me so openly."

"Why? Information like that kid is nothing special, you'll soon learn that what I just told you may come to of some help to you later."

Sans left quietly afterwards not speaking another word. She just smiled as he left and glanced back down at Frisk who was confused with his last statement. He seemed almost like he was implying something. She quickly interrupts his train of thought.

"See. Nice guy, anyway 'ahem', Innkeeper can this human get a room-"

Frisk tapped the side of her.

"Excuse my interruption, my name is Frisk."

"Oh sorry...can Frisk get a room here. I'll pay."

The Innkeeper nodded to her request.

"Oh my...now that I think about it. I haven't given my name either...sorry for the delay...my name is Toriel."

She said

"Toriel...so you are the one he was referring too. "

Frisk said...

"That is correct. Well, I didn't want the one I joke with too suddenly go and destroy those I sought to protection for generations. Oh my you look tired...you must have had long journey..I'll let you sleep come see me in the morning and I'll take you to san's place."

She turned proceeded to leave, not saying another word. But came to a halt and walked back.

"Oh sorry. Would you mind taking this."

Toriel handed Frisk an updated looking phone. He accepted. Unsure what refusing would do.

"Call me instead I'll come over. Night night."

She left. Frisk stared at the door of the Inn. The keeper reminded him a second later of where his room was.

He decided not to delay any longer he headed straight to bed.

"Frisk…" Chara called out and then appeared in front of him before he could climb into bed. He got annoyed with her appearing at the most crucial moments.

"the monsters in this town will all have to die. I'm sure you understand that"

"I just arrived here. Can that wait." Frisk proceeded to walk straight by her, almost pushing her, but she gripped his hand with a lot of force. His weight was caught by the bed. But he seemed in pain. But resisted the need to show that.

"I, am reminding you."

Chara grabbed his neck and threw him into the bed, her body toppled over him, her weight and strength keeping him in place. Her face was even more disturbing than before.

"Remember our agreement! You will obey. What I have to say. OR I WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING EQUALLY AS TERRIBLE TOO YOU THEN BEFORE. IF YOU THINK BEFORE WAS BAD. WAIT UNTIL I HAVE TO USE THIS ON YOU." Chara said

"I...recall, that.I didn't agree.." He said while being choked. Chara lightens the grip around his neck and sunk closer to him. The glowing red eyes and sharp red knife slid into view.

"okay! I understand…" Chara released her hand, still lying atop of him, coughing absurdly trying to catch his breath. Chara caressed the knife and looked at him.

"But seriously! What am I to do. That..freakin skeleton. Sans, he will kill me-"

"I don't care! Die as many times as you want. Besides, you'll have to get used to it, because eventually, I will probably do it myself. Now, have a good sleep. You'll be busy" Chara stood up from the bed, and him. "Before I go, I'll give a bit of advice. Don't kill the monsters in town 'yet' take out the ones outside of the town first. Gain a bit more execution points before you decide to take on that 'Sans' or anyone like him."

Chara disappeared from his sight, Frisk moved an arm over his eyes to hide his stress. He was going to deal with more of this in the future, unless he decided to change, which was unlikely given his personality.

He rolled over to his side looking at the door.

He would think that with everything that has happened to him over the years he would have no problem giving in to temptations, having thoughts of death, or to kill those, easily taking a life hasn't affected him as much as he originally thought. So indeed a part of him has changed, he wasn't the same innocent child that first went to that prison. But he wasn't entirely broken. At least he thought so. Not admitting defeat to those who do nothing but torture you.

Is it merely asking for pain or punishment wishing for harm, or is it simply willpower. Unable to let go of life and those around you. Or..is it just simply determination. Simple brooding for Frisk, since he has asked himself questions all the time. These weren't mere thoughts and no doubt could Chara understand him right now. Which was still doubtful. What one thing certainly stood out among them, though.

Chara came to him because of his determination. So whatever she has planned had everything to do with his determination. Which left him with questions that would go unanswered.

Echo's of what was.

Frisk had been playing with two lesser dogs, they are so incredibly happy with his petting, they asked and asked for more not willing to let him go until he gave them all he had. They were just hugging, licking, toppling, rolling over and having so much fun, enjoying endless pleasure from his hand. Not to be taken the wrong way.

Eventually, he stopped and then settled down falling asleep next to him, he sought out to see if they had kept any food around, seemed the only things they kept around here was dog treats. I suppose it made sense.

Frisk, who quickly turned around, the entire room was different, the atmosphere no longer had the wonderful joy of those he just played with in the room, instead there were bloodied corpses lying around, some of which weren't of the lesser dogs. Their bodies weren't turning to dust.

"What...is this…"

The two of them suddenly distorted in front of him, with demented looks on them, looping in and out of existence. They swarmed him suddenly, tossing around him like a tornado not letting him escape as he tried to step out of the torture. It was futile, when he moved to do so, he was quickly whacked back, hitting the ground. He turned around to see them standing over him.

He stared as they got closer and closer to him, their feet not really touching the ground, their entire appearance was like a ghost if ghosts were twisted and shown as horrible abominations, they all took a part of him and before he could scream he was standing over them once again.

The vision changed, Frisk appeared shaken at what he witnessed but that was overtaken by what appeared suddenly in his hand. The same Knife he used to kill them with had made its way into his hand, he looked up where the bunch of them were littered around.

Chara's ugly voice pierced him like a record. He looked back at them without much thought. He lunged forward to find that all of them had been cut up like meat. His eyes shock in terror.

"Wh…..what! Is going on!" Frisk dropped the knife covering his mouth, his distraught expressions all over. Chara's tormenting appearance flickered in the blackness suddenly.

"Who is the monster now?"

The scenery change once again, now in the forest, a couple of miles out from the Prison, where he saw the two monsters he killed. One of which was killed by Chara. And others all by himself.

Frisk covered his head, he heard her voice over and over and over again, echoing like a broken record. He couldn't get it out of his head, it was like it was engraved on his brain. And not willing to go anywhere. Was this Chara's doing?! Was she messing with his head?

The sounds of slicing and blood noises were heard as well within his own head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Frisk screamed, his eyes opened to the forest, he turned to see Chara all naked pressing up to him, he himself was also naked, he was immediately spun around, his hands somehow gripped the tree. Chara's face in front next to him.

"Frisk, You were always a monster. Just 'look' at what you've done" Frisk managed to move away from her, and the tree. She fell forward a little without the body of Frisk there. She turned creepily too him with that ugly face. It certainly wasn't right. The version of her seemed way off.

"What the hell" his voice cracked. "I didn't even kill them!" Frisk called out, he stared at the darkness in the background.

"Stop toying with me. STOP IT!" Frisk yelled

Frisk looked around, spiralling around as his head got dizzy from all the visions and bad nightmares in his head, he didn't want to relive this, especially not with the lesser dogs. He looked in front of him to see a shadier version of himself, holding a knife. Bloodied, the drops hit the ground, the sound of it echoed like they were on the ocean. In a closed space.

This thing standing in front of him looked exactly like him, unlike Chara that had some resemblances. This was literally him.

The version of him crept up on him. Slowly, moving towards him and stopping a meter from him. He raised his head up, looking at him with void eyes.

"Do you believe you are above everyone? That you aren't as broken?" he said in a low tone, almost unheard. Like his voice couldn't be reached, but only heard.

He stumbled back, not wishing to respond.

"Broken, Revenge, Lust, Insanity, Forgotten. Do you really believe that you are fine? Which part of you do you see yourself, Frisk? Perfect. Or Insane." He twisted the knife around quickly and thrust it towards Frisk's gut.

Frisk reacted in time to grip ahold of it, not getting stabbed in the chest. He looked up to see that the shaded version of himself was gone and the knife was in his hand instead.

Frisk's world shot up from darkness entering the world of light, his eyes opened, he jolted forward out of bed face slamming onto the floor of his room, the blanket was hanging with him off the bed. His clothes were all wet from the sweat, his heartbeat at a fast beat, he needed to calm down, it was merely a dream. He curled up his legs and held his head. Even if it was a nightmare. To think he was suffering from all this that much. The world he was in seemed real, and held some kind of twisted justification, implying that he somehow was responsible for their deaths.

Frisk turned to look up at the ceiling his eyes were filled with frustration and annoyance.

"In no way am I at fault for the doings of Chara!" he screamed out, the voice certainly reached the ears of a few passersby but they didn't seem to share the concern.

"I'll be damned to believe that mymidwaydreams are indicating some kind of turn on my emotions. I barely manage to kill them, why am I harming myself so much. Or is it because It's Chara. Is she twisting my mind even in my dreams." Frisk slowly went to closes his eyes yet stopped midway, it seemed it was impossible to escape. Chara could only hear him speak those words and anything else for that matter so in the end hiding it would be pointless.

He curled up into a ball for a moment to recollect himself for the time being.

Frisk stared up at the phone quietly, it seemed important to get away from things that occurred with Chara, she has yet to speak. So it would be a good thing to take the opportunity to get her out of his head by dealing with someone else.

Frisk grabbed the phone from the desk. And skipped through the tabs. Accessing the speed dial. The only number here was Toriel's.

He hesitated, pausing his thumb over the call button. He glanced to the side. Carefully deciding something. He hovered his hand and quickly saved, then hitting call.

The phone rang for a bit before another voiced appeared on the other end. It is definitely Toriel's voice.

=Line Break=

Frisk had exited the Inn, he stepped down the stairs and looked in both directions to see that New Snowdin was a lot larger than he originally thought. He hadn't noticed because of what happened yesterday.

There were several shops in each direction, each of which had plenty of monsters in front of them. He didn't know the relationship these monsters had with humans. He just chose to think that they were all like Toriel in the end.

Frisk got another phone call, one from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Frisk answered

"OHH! IS THIS THAT HUMAN! SO YOU PICKED UP! IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE SEEN ONE."

Frisk scratched his head, the person sounded like someone who spoke in caps on the internet.

"So you've seen me? I wasn't aware this had a camera." Frisk said

"SORRY! THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT. I MEAN ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I HAVE GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO SEE ONE.

"Yes...But didn't your brother say that you love humans? How can I be the last one in awhile."

"WELL, ACTUALLY BY AWHILE I MEAN FOR A FEW WEEKS. HUMANS COME AND GO, BUT I NEVER ACTUALLY GET TO GREET OR MEET THEM. I JUST SEE THEM LEAVE!"

"Oh, I get it."

"HEY SANS DOES THE HUMAN KNOW HOW TO GET HERE?!" He answered, a low tone voice was heard in the background.

"SOOO TORIEL IS COMING TO GET YOU. SEE YOU SOON!" He hung up. Frisk placed the phone in his pocket after. Seeing as he didn't know where he was going, he explored the area around the Inn, so when Toriel came, she wouldn't have a hard time finding him.

He moved towards left, there he saw a few homes, not really shops like he thought. He noticed later down the path that there was as shop. He didn't really want to go inside. But it was good to know for the future. Not sure how long before the shop closed. That thought was a raining possibility.

Continuing along the path, it appeared he found a restaurant, named New Gilby's. Frisk looked at the name carefully.

"Does everything in this town have new in front of it?" He muttered to himself. The Shop he passed also had it.

New Snowdin certainly took the whole new to a level. These buildings didn't look that new as well, were they just poorly made, or were they here before and they just took up residents. And made it look just as new? Whatever the case was, these monsters had a strange way of living. Not that it was any different than humans. Only they had large castles and buildings to boot. So it was a bit different.

Frisk took a long good stare at the place before looking around to see whatever else was good to check out. Though the only checking going on here was mostly just sightseeing, one of viewing from the outside kind.

Frisk stepped away and noticed he was being watched by the other Monsters.

"Something tells me that they don't really feel comfortable about us...man, that makes me feel worse." Frisk stopped to see a bear in front of him. He seemed to be a little annoyed with something, and there seemed to be some sort of tree in front of him.

"Uh..Excuse me, what's with the gifts." Frisk said.

"Gifts? Oh right, well I'm just bummed out. When we broke the barrier, I was hoping to gain a bit of surprise from the humans about our special tradition. You within under a nice looking Tree from out in the forest,"

Frisk nodded his head, he seemed to be referring to Christmas.

"But here they call it Christmas, and to top it off, they only have that 'holiday' once every year. So I guess I can't really go out giving presents until that day."

"And somehow that stops you from doing it anyway?" Frisk said

"What?"

"We may not do it every day, and once a year because we don't have the ability to obtain special gifts or items, we usually decide everything is money, so people usually sell gifts. So only people with money can obtain a gift that suits the person they get it for. Monsters on the other hand. I'm sure you could easily get anything you wanted with how strong you all are." Frisk said

"You may have a point, but what would be the reason to give out gifts to other people right now? It'll just look weird to them."

Frisk scratched his head.

"Well...yeah, I don't think you'll want to do that yet, just wait until this so called war is over before deciding to give out 'gifts' to 'humans'"

"Okay…"

Frisk walked away from the bear and ran into Toriel.

"Frisk! So there you are. I was just on my-"

"Yeah, Sans brother told me you were coming. So I just wanted to see what this place was." Frisk interrupted

"Oh...well I hope you enjoyed yourself. I'll lead the way" Toriel said

Toriel led Frisk through the town, he happens to take in how long the walk was from where he was, to where their house was. It was all the way at the end of the town. Frisk saw the houses before getting to this one, and it's incredible how many of them actually mimic the lifestyle of humans.

Course he's a later generation of humanity so his knowledge of them isn't at all that great.

"Why choose to live so far away?" Frisk looked back at the path. He could briefly see where he was before.

"It wasn't that far of a walk? Are you sure you sleep alright?" Toriel turned to examine Frisk. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"Oh..uh, well. I guess I'm not used to walking-well. I don't know, It is pretty far from here. I mean."

Toriel smiled at him.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I'm just concerned"

"Thanks for the concern. But I promise that I'm fine." Frisk assured her.

Toriel proceeded to the door of their home and knocked a few times. Frisk looked away a little embarrassed. Toriel definitely didn't know that he spent his entire life in a cell basically, there was no way for him to even get strength in his legs, he barely managed to get to Snowdin. The exception being that he leveled up half way through. But it still wasn't enough, loss of strength isn't comparable. He'd need to level up far more to have no problem walking a long way without of course dying or facing any monster to level up.

Toriel stopped knocking as the door opened revealing a tall skeleton with some kind of armour on. It seemed odd for a skeleton to wear something that weird. And now that Frisk thought about it, Sans wore something like a blue jacket, how strange. Or not that strange if he took the time to think. Most of the monsters here are all wearing something odd.

His lack of knowledge on monsters made it very clear how long he's been out of contact with the rest of the world, living in a prison and having no idea what the outside world had come to made him uneasy for the future.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES STOP PLAYING THAT THING IN YOUR ROOM AND COME OUT HERE!"

San's voice could be heard slightly through the closed doors.

"Didn't you say I had to clean up my sock-ets"

The taller looking skeleton palming his face at those words.

"ANOTHER PUN SANS!"

Toriel looked at Frisk, who noticed that he was confused, he wasn't prepared for this.

"Sorry to interrupt Papyrus. But this here is the human, his name is Frisk"

Frisk glanced at Toriel, was everything just an introduction at this point.

"Hi…" Frisk paused

"WHATS WITH THAT FACE. WE ARE GOING TO SHOW YOU AROUND TOWN GIVE YOU A GRAND TOUR, ALL FROM THE GREAT AND AMAZING PAPYRUS. I'M SURE YOU'LL HAVE A BLAST-"

"Excuse me for a second. But, I already took the time to see all of Snowdin before I got here." Frisk quickly said, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"REALLY?! YOU TOOK THE TIME TO DO THAT?" Papyrus said

"Well, yeah…" Frisk answered

"WELL AT LEAST LET ME GIVE YOU A TOUR OF OUR HOME."

"Okay."

Papyrus stepped back from the entrance.

"I'm sorry Papyrus but tell Sans I have something to take care of"

"OKAY"

Toriel politely nodded.

Frisk watched as she left then headed inside.

Their home seemed pretty casual, there wasn't much furniture, there is a tv, couch, with a kitchen, outside the kitchen was a table.

"You guys really live like humans. I sorta...expected something different."

"WHAT DID YOU A EXPECT."

"Nothing, don't mind me."

Frisk took the time to stroll around seeing what they had. Papyrus said he would give him a tour of his home, but so far hasn't made any attempt at showing him anything. Though every time he came up to something other than a wall. He would comment on it.

"So, why do you keep a rock on a table?" Frisk said.

"OH, THAT'S SANS. IT'S HIS PET ROCK."

"Why do you have a pet rock."

"SANS LAST PET ROCK DIED SO THIS IS HIS NEW ONE. SUCH A SAD THING TO HAPPEN TO HIS LAST ROCK, THOUGH."

Frisk was a bit confused and a little annoyed, his question was completely ignored.

"THOUGH HE NEVER FEEDS IT AND I'M LEFT TO DO IT FOR HIM." He scuffed

He took that as a part of his personality and moved towards the kitchen.

"THATS THE KITCHEN. I HAD TO REDESIGN THE PLACE FROM OUR OLD HOME. SOME STUPID DOG STOLE MY BONES. NOW I MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANY DOG TO STEAL THEM."

Frisk wasn't really paying attention, but he managed to hear a few things. He opened the door to find a bunch of white dogs littered inside the cabinet.

"What's this." Frisk pointed moving out of the way.

Papyrus almost died, having his eyes pop out so far. He stomped his feet on the ground in anger and raced to catch them, but they just evaded him perfectly, they jumped around them both.

"NOT AGAIN QUICK STOP THEM!"

Frisk flopped down diving at one of them, but it slipped through his arms, the other two just hopped atop of him like some sort of ragdoll and bounced away.

Frisk stayed on the ground. Papyrus was a bit heated.

"AGAIN. HOW CAN THAT BE!" He stomped

"I see this happens often.." Frisk turned around while still on the ground.

"HEY I HADN'T NOTICE BUT YOU HAVE AN ODD LOOK FOR A HUMAN."

Frisk got surprised with that comment, he stood to his feet. Papyrus seemed to be examining him.

"Are you referring to how I look?" Frisk asked

"NOT SURE. YOU JUST LOOK DIFFERENT! ANYWAY-"

Frisk stopped him there. "I wanted to ask since you guys were nice to me, but where is the next town. Closes to this one."

"YOU WANT TO LEAVE ALREADY. I HAVEN'T SHOWN YOU MY ROOM YET. IT'S AMAZING I ASSURE YOU."

"Is it possible to see it later? I just want to clear my head for a bit. I have a lot on my mind-"

"Before you go, do you want to go for a bite to eat." Sans came out and said.

"Sure, I'd like to eat something before I go. Sorry Papyrus."

"IT'S FINE!"

"Follow me, I'm sure you know the place already." Sans turned around along with Frisk, moved outside the house. But instead of seeing the snow, he was inside the restaurant from before.

"Since…" Frisk turned around to see that the house they were in, was gone. Looking through the door of the place it was where he saw it before.

"Shortcuts," Sans said.

Sans said hello to everyone inside, he just tagged alongside him, staying behind him as he went through the place. Each monster seemed to respect him, Aside from being the scariest in town from what he knew, he seemed respected amongst everyone as well.

They drew to the front, where a flaming monster stood, seemed to be the host of this place. Sans sat down, along with Frisk.

"What you gonna get."

"Um..just fries. I'm not starving just hungry."

"Alright, order for 2, don't worry tabs on me."

The man quickly brought them a sack of fries.

"So, I have to ask."

Frisk looked at him, everything seemed still, and quiet.

"What do you plan on doing. Going outside of town now?" Sans said. His question seemed to be spot on, almost like he knew what he was going to do!

"I told-"

"You could easily clear your head back at the Inn, having to do so outside of town. Sounds like an excuse to me." Sans just stared at his food, he didn't show his face.

"Well…" Frisk lack the words to persuade him.

"I had a nightmare, and I don't want to be reminded of that horrible experience back at the Inn. So instead I want to go outside of town, where I may not be disturbed."

"And that's all?"

"Yes, I- look I don't know what you want me to say,"

"Sorry, I just needed to know. You want some ketchup with those fries." Sans said

"No thanks, a little salt is fine." Frisk sprinkled some on.

Sans didn't really eat and left shortly afterwards. Frisk managed to finish his. Sans seemed to understand the gravity of his situation, something Chara failed to mention. She knew that dealing with Sans wasn't going to be easy, yet failed to mention he somehow seemed aware of what he may be planning to do.

And yet it wasn't even his plan, she keeps doesn't explain it in full detail.

"This is going to bad…" Frisk muttered to himself, he made his way out, and towards the exit of Snowdin. Once he did, though, the same familiar voice came to him. Flowey who had been watching him since he entered showed his face once again.

"Have you been following me," Frisk asked

"I'm trying to help you. So I'll be travelling with you for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

Frisk rose an eyebrow to that. "You...are going to help me? How are you going to do that."

"I know what Chara wants, and I know you will have trouble doing it. So I will help out, She shouldn't mind." Flowey answered

"Fine. Anyhow is actually a lot easier for me." Frisk quickly replied.


	6. A New Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have shared a kudos to this story, I'm glad people actually enjoy reading this, if it's enough for you please leave a comment on what you like the most out of all the chapters. Or at least something you enjoyed that's fine too. And if you want to produce ideas that is good too. Though Please Private Message me those types of questions and the sort. If I have made any consistencies that somehow got past me. Please share as well

Stepping through the forest, it was quiet, the sounds of the wind blew in between the trees. Giving off a howling sound, Frisk stepped towards two trees. From in between them. He took a long look at his surroundings. He didn't spot anything that looked anything like a monster. He slowly glanced down to see Flowey looking in the same direction. He looked up and smiled at him.

"Why are you here."

"I am here to help. Don't get so uptight. Rest assured, I have a better way of discovering them for you."

"Them?" Frisk said curious and confused

"The monsters...I know what you are trying to do."

"I see.."

Frisk had been a bit edgy with what Sans said. Also, Chara mentioned that he should probably deal with the monsters outside of town.

"The monsters around here act like a defense. They still attack humans. No matter how much Toriel tries to communicate with them." Flowey stated. Frisk turned to see. But nothing was there.

"Why? I recall hearing that the one who started this was her husband. Doesn't she have any say in what these monsters do."

Flowey didn't share the sympathy in his question.

"You are pretty ignorant aren't you, Yes she's the queen. But honestly, that's as far as her role goes, anyway though you shouldn't care. You will eventually have to kill everyone anyway."

He finished

"Right...I can see how both of you are friends. You share similar desires to kill everything"

Frisk said. He proceeded down the path. Flowey followed with a blank stare.

"No, I think I said you would be killing them, I'm just sharing the idea on killing everyone. Though if you want to act like that, the more accurate answer would be I like killing humans."

"Like me."

"You aren't a human…" Flowey glanced away

"That does not really make this any better," Frisk said, with that done Frisk decided to just end the conversation there, he wasn't making any progress continuously talking. He would occasionally glance back to see what Flowey was doing. Which was redundant since Flowey did not do anything different.

"So. How do you and Chara know each other." Frisk asked

"I just knew her when she happened to still be alive. We were best friends." Flowey said.

'Were' "Best friends."

Flowey stopped. "I suppose I used the wrong words I meant that nowadays we are just friends."

He continued, Frisk watched as Flowey moved past him. Something about what he said bothered him. He stopped.

"Hold on-" A large vine flew past Frisk at high speed interrupting him. The sound of tearing could be heard

Flowey had glanced back, with a glare. Frisk turned his head to see. A lesser dog had snuck up on him. The vine pierced through its chest. Blood leaking from around the edges of the hole. The vine got covered with blood. Until Flowey pulled out, it tilted down as it dripped to the floor.

"Quickly kill it."

Frisk was already holding the knife with an absent mind. His eyes were wide open at the time Flowey spoke.

He swung his arm back slitting its throat, the cut was deep, its head ripped open backwards almost falling off. Frisk was surprised to find that he missed the presence of that lesser dog.

The dog's eyes went small...then it turned to dust. A small dog treat was left behind on the dust pile.

"Eh…"

Flowey had the curious glare on him.

Frisk held his head. He still hasn't gotten used to seeing that. He turned back

"Interesting.." Flowey muttered

"What." He asked

"Nothing. We might as well keep going."

That being said, Flowey disappeared again. After they took care of two more that appeared in front of the path up ahead. The forest was really dense around here, almost as much as when he woke up at the cave.

He quickly stopped.

"I don't remember this place before...Just how long was I away for…" Frisk muttered to himself, his attention was quickly taken from him, when he noticed Sans and Papyrus walking about on the pathway since he was in the thick of it, he managed to hide behind the tree.

How surprising.

"HEY! DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WENT THIS WAY?" He said

Frisk rolled his eyes as he peeked around the tree.

"We might as well check bro." Sans casually spoke, they went off on their own towards the direction Frisk was initially going too, he would have to make a detour now because of them, taking his hand off the trunk and stepping back slowly, his heart raced, and suddenly the world went black.

He had been brought off guard by it, looking down at the centre of him, his eyes grew, and he jumped away to see that a Snowdrake and a Chilldrake snuck up on him, they were seriously happy with themselves for some reason until they saw him.

"No NO! We won't be separated! NEVER!"

"You should just chill.." Frisk said…the Chilldrake got angry at him for his stupid pun and launched an evolved version of his attack. More came this time, the area of attack was filled up, his ability to dodge had almost been completely lost to him, the way the attack was made it hard as well.

He stepped back to take this slowly, but that quickly changed when he realised that wasn't going to work, he dived to dodge them countlessly, he quickly stumbled to stop when he saw the other one attack with similar patterns.

"Shit I never saved…" Frisk gritted his teeth in desperation, he wasn't going to survive this if he didn't think of something quickly, he glanced back between the all angling attack that stretched towards him.

He stuck to his spot, nothing came up, his body quickly ached in pain tremendously, each one of them hit like bullets piercing right through him. He stumbled back and forth as his body was completely shredded apart, blood spilt with each hit, his body moved as it was hit, one attack grazed him, slicing through his stomach, still breathing from all of that, but this was the end, he held his stomach, the blood was pooling out so much, he fell to his knees unable to remain awake.

He quickly snapped his head, the soul in front of him shattered into a million pieces and the world within his sight was gone. Suddenly though, like he woke up from a bad dream he fell up, in the spot where Flowely left him before.

"...hu...wh...a…" Frisk held his head, the pain was still there on him like it never went away...He looked away to see where he was...he turned to walk a couple meters in front of him, he was panicked, he stood there, and quickly picked up the pace, running towards his last destination, his body in an exhausted state, dodging trees as they came. He rushed in and gripped the tree.

Falling to his knees he stood there to see, it was a couple of minutes but like last time Sans and Papyrus came.

"Exactly like before...what the hell…" He got quiet for a second as they passed.

"Hey look, it's a human, we should attack him from behind he won't see it coming." The both of them looked at each other as the other spoke.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll teach him." They looked back to see Frisk running at them suddenly he had his knife out already, they were startled. The world went black and everything ran as it did before. His appearance suddenly got all weird in the world, he lunged forward with nothing holding him back and cut right there the drakes sides, he stopped and lowered himself to one of their legs gripping and pulling back making him fall. The Snowdrake yelped. He kicked the other away as he gripped the others face and spun the knife around to tear through its neck with the knife as if he had a jagged saw, its head tore off forcibly Frisk stumbled back with the force he wielded that ripped it off, he suddenly turned as he was stumbling to look at the other while the body of it fell to the floor.

The Snowdrake grew in rage, attacking in the exact pattern as before that the Chilldrake did. Frisk stood there with the head in his hand. He jumped around keeping his distance from the attack. The Snowdrake constantly attacking as it moved.

"So it's capable of attacking while moving.." He muttered.

He threw the others head at it's newest attack and ran where the attack had been, which was an opening. His knife left his hand piercing its eye, it stumbled back and wasn't attacking anymore. The remaining ones disappeared into the void after safely dodging them. He ran up and gripped the knife and cutting through its face, it had a huge cut on the side of it. Head still attached but it did not remain to stand, both bodies turn to dust and the world returned to normal.

Frisk fell to his knees.

"Pain like that…" He knelt down holding his head...the pain he felt earlier was so much to deal with...He suddenly gritted his teeth recalling Chara's words…

"Damn it…" Frisk stood up in a panic, his head was dazed from his own madness for trying to find any monsters who would sneak up on him. He didn't want anything attacking him like those two did.

"Shit...I can't see anything.."

Flowey erupted from the ground, he snapped to him almost throwing his knife, Flowey gripped his hand to stop it though.

"Careful, that would have hurt you know."

Frisk closed his eyes and remained normal for a moment as he opened them again..His hand was ungripped and he breathed out, and putting away the knife…

"You're back…" Frisk answered He took the time to collect his thoughts before Flowey interrupted him.

"I went up ahead to see if I could find any more for you, I couldn't find any, sadly. It appears a lot of the monsters roaming the forest have left for some reason."

He looked up in curiosity at the flowey before him.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm being honest. It's a sad world we live in. But it's certainly strange for them to leave so suddenly. You killed all the monsters that were in the previous area right?" Flowey asked

"Yeah...not much choice in the matter, Chara wanted me too. But I never got a real answer as to why she just told me to level up basically."

"Well yeah, levelling up is good. But Monsters aren't the only thing you can kill nowadays to get executions points. The old method is a bit outdated." Flowey said

"What? Are you saying that there is another way to level up?"

"Well, Not really...instead of focusing solely on killing monsters, you could kill other humans, while also hunting monsters."

"No…" Frisk shook his head to the thought, he had enough already having to deal with Monsters who can easily shred him apart, with his inexperience in attacking others, and it just having to be monsters, going against humanity? With what Chara said humans are far stronger and are easily more difficult to handle.

Which in itself was the reason why it was a better option, killing a human would probably grant him a lot of execution points? Though Humans exist the same power as himself, he may have been in captivity for so long but this he knows.

All humans have a soul trait no matter what it is, they use that power, and their own creativity based solely on that trait to shape how their power is brought out or used. Constructs and the sort.

"You seem to be overthinking this, Just kill the unexpecting humans. Not the ones who would be willing to defend themselves. That's how I would do it."

"You speak of it like you have already done it before." Frisk glanced down at him once more.

"Of course not."

"Right…Still, Even if I could kill a human, which I would have a difficult time doing, where would I even find one." Frisk shrugged him off and turned looking into the distance of the forest, leaning against a tree.

"Well, you are at the edge of New Snowdin forest. Human towns are beyond this point, The reason monsters lurk this far out in the first place is because there is a human checkpoint nearby, Asgore mostly likely informed them to keep this place busy. So chances are, you go there you will find more monsters and most of all. Humans."

"You seem to know a lot, you sure you aren't aligned with Asgore yourself."

"You insult me...why would I help you murder monsters if I was on Asgore's side. You clearly do not know him that well."

"Course not…" Frisk said, "Why would I know anything." Frisk glared

"Okay, that's fine. You don't have to make that face. You do not know much of anything, which is why I referred to a better method."

"Better method? Sheesh, The method isn't at all better, it still includes killing everyone I encounter." Frisk exclaimed

"It's better than being beaten isn't it?" Flowey answered, "I'm not one to pry on your personal time. But I know all about what Chara does to you. I just don't get it"

"What?"

"Why do you resist her so much? I mean you know exactly what it means to do that right."

"I'm glad you have been stalking our relationship so much, that further proves my point." Frisk said, "And to answer your question, Yes I understand that. But no matter what I cannot force myself to listen to her, I don't know if I'm just stubborn or if it's my determination. But I refuse to listen." Frisk unpressed himself from his position and stepped up to Flowey

"Where is this human town? If it helps me fulfil my part I'll do it."

"Are you sure you aren't just accepting that because you may find a way to get yourself out of this situation?"

"No why."

"You are accepting this so easily. You haven't given it much thought-"

"I don't exactly have a choice!" Frisk shouted, he quickly calmed down though. "Chara wants me to kill everything outside of town, If I refuse I get tortured I don't know how she plans this stuff out but even if I refuse to bend to her. I best take what I got and work with it for now."

"Okay, if you are done. Then Follow me."

=Line Break=

"I have no desire to give into those filthy things. Do your best or don't try at all, we are on top of this world whether they like it or not!" A Loud noise could be heard outside the temple walls, a person with a stern and low voice yelled across the room as it was being destroyed.

A couple of people almost fell to their knees as the buildings shook.

"Honestly, they should have just stayed in the underground where they belong. Damn it, Captain, where is your 'secret' weapon you have been talking about."

"It's arriving shortly, Sir. Come on, Humanity won't lose here! Push them back!" He shouted to a couple of traits wielding humans in front of him. They stood guard at the entrance as the door broke down, several giant dogs and other raged like monsters stormed in.

"They sure got a stronger since the last time." The captain said

"No, That's just recorded in history, we don't have any clue what they are capable of, only they appeared weak, and have been weak for centuries." The stern voice spoke once more, he took the shoulder of his underlying and pushed him aside as the monsters trampled in, with one swift look, he gripped an axe lying across the floor and threw it towards one of the stomping monsters. The Enraged Greater Dog had a much darker shade of armor then it did from the last time, but its armor wasn't able to protect itself, the axe penetrated it before it could even blink its last breath, The man rushed up gripping the axe and slicing the Greater Dog into two pieces, both parts hit the ground like a bloodied mess, before turning to dust. He spun the weapon around. It disappeared and reappeared with two of them.

"You'll all learn what it means to face humanity. One or Two, a hundred of you, don't amount to the billions that exist. Might as well count thousand for me." He spun himself around and wiped both axes towards them all, with deadly force the entire group that stormed the entrance was impaled out the door, all of which were sliced directly in half, like butter. At least one of them had it's skeleton showing, as it hit the floor twitching to life.

He stepped forward glaring down at the poor think before crushing its face into the dirt. The dust filled the ground. Upon his exit, he noticed several more monsters in the distance attacking the places.

"I didn't expect there to be this many, have they really evolved that much?" He looked back, "Come on you lazy shits, take them all down. Leave none alive, and if they are breathing after you struck them down. Well, just finish off their pathetic existence. Else I will myself...for both of you."

He crossed his axes as he smirked with evil. "Let the games begin..Asgore.."

His Captain and men rushed out past him, with their weapons in their hand, each attacking those monsters from behind, they didn't stand a chance they were immediately killed, destroyed, impaled.

One had its head smashed in, another had its heart ripped out from a unique trait weapon. Another had its entire body ripped in half by two whips. The Commander beheaded a few of them and gutted them several more times.

"Some of them have high defence. Don't stop attacking those ones." As he finished, the soldier with the whips turned to see what he had meant, a 2nd tier Greater Dog rushed up with seemingly more armor, each hit did nothing, but he sped his attacks and suddenly the Greater Dog couldn't do anything, with swift action the arms of it were taken hold, with one tug, they both came off, the large spurts of blood rushed out, it felt to its knees, before the Captain appeared from behind it, with his sword in hand, he took it faces and shoved his sword through it's back out its stomach, it turned to dust in his hand.

"Sure as hell they deserve this."

Looking upon the destruction a few elite guard monsters were stationed atop of a hill overlooking the battle. Undyne who had been steadily trying to hold back her anger was stopped by Asgore himself.

"We can't do anything right now Undyne. Just rest your spears." He said

"I can't..we can't just sit by and watch as they kill all of them. I could provide support at least." Undyne suddenly shaped her spear into her palm.

"Just be careful. We don't need any more casualties." He spoke softly.

"Don't worry, I won't die," Undyne smirked wickedly. And jumped away.

"She can't be a little hot-headed sometimes." He continued, while his leadership was arguably questionable, he remained strong with his resolve in winning against humanity.

Following her leave to enter the fray, Undyne rushed in with a new set of armour, not as heavy as before and had much more resistance. With her brightly glowing spear to her waist. She leapt out of the treeline I front of several helpless monsters who were targeted for death.

She snapped her head up towards the charging soldiers. She strafed around one that was close. With a spin another spear embedded into her palm piercing through his armour and stomach shattering his weapon when he blocked with quick reaction. The spear justly exploded turning him into a pile of flesh. Continuing with a spin of her spear she slammed the backend into the ground a dozen of them erupted from the ground.

With several blue pools encasing the ground the others stepped upon. Several were quick to dodged others weren't so luckily. A spear cutting right through them from behind. Anchoring them up from the ground.

Those her dodged appeared confident. But their expressions quickly changed as the attacks didn't cease. Their luck ran out, killing them as well.

Undyne stood to her feet. Ordering them to retreat.

"You all. Get back to Asgore."

She shouted quickly turning her attention back to the approaching force.

"Well well…" The man with a stern voice interrupted, "Not a lowly grunt are we…"

"You're the leader.." Undyne stared him down quietly as she blocked the way. She had an intense flame in her eyes. Something not to be taken lightly.

"I see you are attempting to flee. Sorry to say I cannot allow that to happen." He raised his axe. Whipping one of them at her with tremendous force. Just before impact, a spear deflected from the ground. The axe flew back to him.

"Seems you know how to defend yourself."

Undyne turned as he taunted. She thrust her spear into the ground the same attacks came rushing out.

He laughed hysterically as he did not move. He stepped back with his forces followed his lead. The spears erupted but did not disappear. They acted as a wall for them to retreat. Undyne looked carefully at him before moving away from him.

He grew annoyed with her actions. He raised his axe and smashed them away. He prepared to charge her but she pointed up.

He halted his movement to see that raining spears were coming into their direction.

"Fall back!" He commanded. With them rushing away like flies. They made it out of range of the attack turning to see that they were all gone…

"Ahhhhhh" He slammed the ground with his axe erupting it to pieces.

"Sir…"

"Gather our men..we will recover our heads. Then send a team out to search for them.." He turned to leave with a disgusted face on him, he stormed back into the building where messengers have stationed around with a letter from a king.

"What is this." He demanded

"The weapon that was supposed to be delivered here could not be brought. This letter is for you."

He took it from his hand and carefully skimmed through it. He wasn't in a great mood, and the letter didn't seem to make it any better. He snapped his fingers roughly.

"Captain, you said it would arrive shortly, this letter says it couldn't have possibly have made it. And also, it wasn't ready to be used in battle."

"I tried under your orders-"

"Then don't say it will arrive shortly! What good are you if you can't follow responsible instructions of your duties."

He ripped the letter to shreds and moved past him,

"Deal with this..I'm going to talk to that stupid oracle...she may have some idea where the filth hides.."

=Line Break=

Following that evening, Frisk and Flowey journey down a path hidden from sight, a pathway that was created by the humans that he discovered, with the help of Flowey. Implying that he was the one who actually found it.

While they were travelling along the path a few familiar monsters showed up. Unlike before they appeared normal and weren't too difficult to dispatch, at first Flowey noticed Frisk's hesitation to deal with them afraid that they were turned into what he saw earlier before he came back. In the end, though he managed to muster the courage to kill them with the intervention of Flowey.

His levelled had jumped since then to 11, the concept of Execution points apparently also changed.

"You were explaining earlier that the points earned for defeating monsters changed? How much so?" Frisk asked

"Were you aware of how many you had earned before?"

"No. I just assumed it amassed as I went along, Chara also didn't mention anything."

The world isn't the same as it once was, unlike before wherein the underground observing previous humans who progressed along their path to inevitably their doom. Their levels were very consistent. Flowey discovered this himself as well as he also had the power to save and reset at his will, something he did not mention to Frisk. But was heavily implied.

But after blowing open the barrier and escaping the monsters went to war with Humans, and they progressively got stronger for it, and the execution points were clouded based on his impression of it. It no longer made any sense, or at least, in the beginning, it didn't. He didn't seem any different himself when thinking about why they acted so differently. But that was written off because of other reasons he didn't disclose.

The real reason would be because some of them are far stronger than they once were and because of that they give more EXP. But what does that say for humans? He has yet to actually kill one.

"I hope you understood what I just told you."

"Yes, I get it stuck in my mind now. You don't have to worry."

"Good, because we are here." Flowey stopped in front of the entrance to the town. His presence here would surely give away Frisk's role.

"I'll be going now, You probably should go towards the Inn here, and get a place. You'll need all the strength you can get if you want to kill any human." Flowey disappeared quickly he had no intention of sticking around with so many humans nearby.

Frisk just sighed as his quick departure, without further ado he managed to enter the town without any difficulty and got a place to stay at. The room was far more luxurious than the monster town's one.

He turned to get undressed when his vision was covered by black.

"I honestly can't tell how you think sometimes." Chara glanced back with a glare as she appeared, she turned and leant up against the desk at the back of the room and folded her legs.

"So you listened to Flowey, But you hesitate to listen to what I order," Chara smirked, her voice showed a lot of annoyance and anger. She seemed hesitant herself about something, but her face quickly shifted to something more on the side of amusement.

"You haven't said anything for the whole day!" Frisk exclaimed, "You could have said something"

"I had a lot of time thinking and watching you both share your stories, but Frisk are you saying I can't do that?" Chara slowly stood up, she appeared idle.

"No..but if you were in disagreement you could have said something."

"I'm not disagreeing with his pathetic intentions, are you fucking stupid." Gestured by smacking her head in front of him. "Which by the way,"

She was fast, quickly in front of him, shoving him into the door so roughly, with the noise alerting the clerk on the other side of the door.

"Is everything alright."

Frisk about to speak had his mouth covered, Chara who mimicked his voice answered and sounded like the most reassuring person you could meet. He was disgusted by how innocent her impression was.

"Where were we…" Chara's smile was lost, "Now we won't be interrupted…" Chara pulled back and shoved him into the desk in the back, almost breaking something with the force.

"You think you can kill a human? You have a hard time dealing with monsters. How do you purpose you even manage to kill any human with your innocent and stupid feelings that hold back what you are capable of."

Frisk crawled on all fours and holding his back with the sudden impact earlier.

"Not gonna answer? Fine. I won't try to understand how you plan on getting past those feelings you have for mercy. Which I'll have to destroy later, but let's talk about how you even think you could deal with a human at all." Chara slammed her hand down on Frisk pushing him into the ground. She lifted up and shoved him far into the distance of the black void that suddenly appeared.

The soul from his chest appeared, as like any battle.

"What's going on,"

"I'm going to finally explain this dimension. It's special, and you will only see it when you face off against one, two or three people. Afterwards, it's not gonna appear. Understand good."

"No, Why are you fighting, how are you fighting, you are a ghost-"

"I'm also a semi-physical entity, not entirely a ghost. Also, you know my semen is just as real."

Frisk looked away,

"You can't win against me, so instead, If you can't at least defend against any of my attacks, weak, or strong. Then you won't ever beat a normal average human. So get up." Chara's signature knife appeared in her hand like always.

Frisk looked angry himself.

"Your enemy now is me. Let's see how well you do."

He stood up, with his knife drawn like he usually does. It doesn't look good this time.

"That's good…" Chara stood idle for a second, Frisk was patiently and twitching, he was definitely scared, he couldn't take his eyes off her knife. He kept his focus solely on it. He has never fought Chara before.

"I'm not like those monsters Frisk, and I won't be like any human you will fight. So do pay attention." Chara rose her arm towards him, then she laughed, and held the knife up like she was showing something.

"You forgot that fast? You have made your first mistake."

She snapped her fingers, he noticed too late as the red effect around them, had some consequence. Several waves appeared so suddenly and so quick, he turned to dodge one but failed to ever react. His entire body was cut in half…

"How…"

Chara stepped over towards his top half, as his eyes were locked on her as she came into his view…

"Let's try that again shall we…"

She rose her foot, placing it upon his face, pressing and crushing down, several cracks were heard as the pain he didn't feel was mostly spread throughout the whole missing half of his body.

His life came to an abrupt end once again.


	7. Traces Of Traits

Frisk collapsed in his own pool of blood, holding his stomach with desperation to make the leakage stop. It was futile, his efforts were for not as Chara stepped forward closer, preparing another attack. She has killed him three times now, in his hopeless effort to defend anything she throws at him. He had that sick and twisted expression on her as always every time he failed and had himself at the complete mercy.

Kneeling down to reassure him with her fake expressions, grabbing his head and slitting his throat, he tried to speak but his voice wasn’t there, stripped from him just like that, Chara backway.

“Hahaha” She slowly began. 

He curled up, holding his throat as the blood rapidly filled underneath him, letting go of his neck, an arm keeping him up. He slowly lost the strength in his arm and fell over, his eyes lost the strength to stay open, slowly he drifted. 

Once again standing inside that void as she stood there just noticing his presence. She did this every time, standing there glancing at him when he reset his existence to only die again and again. To have her slit his throat or rip him in half. 

“Trying to get back at me, or get out of this situation won’t do you much good if you can’t evade or defend properly,” Chara said breaking the silence. 

Frisk caressed his neck after feeling a deep aching feeling within it. It gave him a chill, sensing the moment was soon upon him once more that he would feel it. He closed his eyes for a breath and stared back at her as she finished.

“Heck, I don’t see why would even try, there’s no one on this planet who could handle me. No human, No Monster. You are a fool to think you could learn to actually threaten me, Frisk, after all, I possess a part of your soul now. That’s something you can’t come back from.”

She sounded convincing enough to make a lot of people back down, with the recent events that currently just unfolded it would have worked, it should have worked no doubt. But Frisk stood there like it wasn’t available to him. Not that the option wasn’t open, this was one of those moments where running was the best choice. That he needed to escape somehow from this fate. But yet, he stood there like it wasn’t that big a deal. 

He drifted off staring at his own mere weapon. A weapon mind you that shared the appearance of hers. A knife, how ironic it was. And yet she didn’t appear to even use it, No. She uses the essence of humanity. The soul, A trait of the soul, that those of humanity are born with. 

Frisk return his attention towards the impatient Chara, she had been caressing the knife gently and licking the hilt of the blade. His face deepened a bit.

“You think I wouldn’t try?” Frisk spat on the ground gripping his knife with two hands, the edge was pointed towards the ground, while his palm was positioned at the hilt, showing a serious face of determination. Her promoting of fear and lack of skill directed at him has given him the strength he has lacked up until now to face her openly, but now he will have enough to stand on his own two feet for once and fight her. 

“I won’t stand by while you continue to torture me. And while it may be fun either way, I will always refuse. No matter what.” Frisk proclaimed, 

“Don’t get confident yet, It is a good gesture though,” Chara remarked as she wove her hand with the mass of illusionary knives once again appearing, but these weren’t Illusionary, they were clearly real, knives made out of determination. Constructions of the traits those possess. Frisk knew this already, but he never managed to secure his own way of controlling that soul power.

He stood there idly trying to figure out to bring it out himself but couldn’t find it, his eyes slowly grew as they got closer to him, he stepped back and dodged just in time to be grazed by one of them, safely disappearing into the distance.

With a swift motion of his hand, he kept himself balanced on his knees, looking at Chara’s position, but she wasn’t there. He quickly snapped to his side to see her lunging at him without any time to react his face was covered by a hand. His body felt light, but that wasn’t it. He left the ground, He felt the force press on him slamming into the ground of the void. 

He tried to counter with the knife he had but his arm was caught after Chara moved effortlessly out of his reach, with a wicked grasp of her arm, she swung left chopping off his arm entirely, the blood of his now amputated stub littered the voids black with a blood red, he looked horrifically at it. He was about to scream but Chara thrust her knife several times into his gut.

“NO NO NO! You will look at me when you die!” She continued each stab followed by a jolt of his body, the twitching began slowing down and delaying.

“YOU ARE A WONDERFUL PERSON FRISK SHARE THE FEELING WITH ME!” She had her hands out to the sky, with another thrust towards his skull. But at that point, he had already faded. 

He opened his eyes once again, to see Chara had a dull face, as she moved her finger down pointed at him with more of them swarming down towards him. 

He dodged the closest two, and the third, the last one grazed his leg, slowing his movements from the pain, he snapped up to see the others jab straight into his arms and legs, and stomach, 

“Uh….” Frisk winced in pain falling to his knees, they stuck out of him without any signs of disappearing. Chara stepped forward looking at him glaringly. She knelt down towards him with a sad face...but that quickly changed to one that mocked him.

“Still not fast enough are you. Ha, what was that talk earlier.” Chara snapped her fingers, engulfing him in knives that made him like like a pin cushion, a very very over the top pin cushion…

With his soul taking the last hit, in the end, his life came to a miserable end only to revert back to all the other times. He stomped his foot gaining her uninterested attention once more. After all the resets it seems this method of hers has gotten boring. 

Frisk hadn’t given up, but his body had the scars of pain all over him. His mind remembers and each time he died, he only felt more determined to see her defeated at least once, although he is weak and not even close to dealing any damage to her. 

“Not enjoying this anymore? I thought you were going to show me how it feels to die.” Frisk said confidently showing through.

“Mocking me now…” Chara threw her knife at him, she missed.

“Aren’t you interested in hurting me?” He glared

“No, just your determination bothers me..” She said

“Why, that’s why you came to be in the first place.”

She stepped forward encasing him in more, they flew down in rapid succession. Frisk panicked, but dived largely to get out of the completely, his recovery time was a little sloppy, luckily Chara was caught off guard with that amateur move. 

“There...I managed, see. I can do it if I try, even against you.” Frisk smirked with his ability, while she stood in silence for a second gaining a frown with anger, she twisting her body around facing him once again.

“Shut up…” She launched more

“What…” 

She moved again, this time her knife, summoning emission waves from the other direction, she strafed around in the direction he was moving to block his exit…

“You bitch…” Frisk muttered

“What was that you were saying…” Chara said, flicked her hand, the attacks shattered. 

While he covered his eyes, she moved in punching him straight in the gut, his saliva and spit, came flowing out of his mouth with the sudden strike, his knees got weak and he was going to collapse to the floor before Chara shoved him herself to the floor

“I will find a better way to interest myself, Killing you fast never was a good idea. Besides, you could never win in that sort of fight anyway, but neither would you in this fight!” She added, moving past him raising both arms, grabbing him and wiping him in the distance, she teleported and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back, almost breaking his spine, his body jerked for a second smashing into the floor of the black void surface.

He proceeded to try and stand, seeing her rush towards him, he rolled out of her reach only to be caught by her hands at the back of his head, slowly lifted and smashed into the ground.

“Thinking of escaping.”

Punching hard into the side of his rib cage from behind, a crack could be heard, with his cry of pain, she released her grip around his head, moving down to pin him to the ground and stuck her fingers into the spot where she just broke his ribs.

The void space echoed with miserable screams, screeches from his vocals were very high pitched enough to annoy anyone, but she just enjoyed it even more. 

He gritted his teeth like a cornered animal, empowering himself and lifting himself up enough to unlock himself from her arm that held him down, he took the knife and slashed the side of her arm. She back away, but his knife grew in reach, which surprised her enough to create great distance to avoid the incoming swing from him. 

“You…” She glared at him looking at the cut in her arm before returning the attention to him. The red glowing dagger disappeared and returned to normal.

“I refuse...that’s what I said..” 

She gritted her teeth a clenched her fists gesturing down with six knives appearing above suddenly, he reacted, like someone in fight or flight he rose his hands above him to create a rectangular shield made out of his determination to stop the four closest to him. The other two slashed into his legs, which made him fall. But he kept the shield up.

“I won’t…”

“You are certainly full of yourself Frisk…” She laughed, “I guess it’s a good effort…”

“Don’t play around, you were surprised…” He smirked

Thrusting her hand forward with unmatched speed, a large sword standing in front of her reached piercing through his body killing him instantly, the shield he had disappeared, her knives disappeared with the sudden appearance of her newer attack. 

“I will get you back for this…” Chara muttered, she vanished…

When his sight came back to him for the final time, he was inside the room of the Inn, he stared in shock, looking around to get his bearings. Did he actually succeed in preventing Chara? 

“No…” He muttered, focused on the wooden floor in front of him, as intense as he was about his troubling ordeal it only made more sense for her to be just as angry with him now then she had before. Which worried him, she seemed calm for the most part except in the end when he decided to go full out.

He turned to look at the window of the room, to see the wondrous humans walking about that he hasn’t seen in awhile, ones that weren’t wearing some sort of uniform or armour. His life is going to get crazy once more, he knew that much.

His mood changed when he noticed the patrolling guards posted outside the Inn, they didn’t share the same emblem as those he knew of while in imprisonment. He glared at them silently, but his disgust for seeing any type of guard didn’t change.

He knew the kingdom which they served, that much wasn’t hidden, their emblem on the front of their armour is the symbol of humanity’s infamous -- or most nobly regarded kingdom, Tetra. And for good reason. Infamous may or may not be the proper way of regarding how they deal with conflict. But they certainly don’t give in to anyone willing to cause them harm.

They are known for war, brutality, and not a lot of mercy, which isn’t shared amongst those who would go against them, that includes their own. Tetra’s armies are amongst the biggest, and most dangerous. They don’t spare a single person, and they are murders half the time. At least that’s what a lot of people assume. This is why they are so infamous in nature. But they do have a real history. Not all of their history is shrouded darkness. 

Four people founded Tetra a long time ago, these four mysterious people who a lot of people have forgotten, the only ones who knew them or their names would most likely be those closest to the king's family because they probably possess the knowledge that is on record. 

These four were amongst others who managed to seal away the monsters a very long time ago. The exact reason for their intentions is not known, but a lot of people assume or conclude their own opinion on why they did it. Which is just naturally what humans do. 

Frisk didn’t know much about the history himself, only those bits, which was given to him by his parents. Which he hasn’t seen in a long time. He would like to know more about the story, but for now, it’s enough to go on, that Tetra was the one doing all the talking when it comes to monsters.

“Hopefully they would know more, but talking to them is going to be impossible.” Frisk turned to see them leave, they were holding torches and to avoid getting himself in one of those situations he stepped away not giving him any suspicion to his constant staring. 

They were infamous and dangerous even more so now that Monsters lurk around every corner.

“Sleep is the best I can do at this time. No point in trying to make things harder for myself”

=Line Break=

The next morning came faster than he realised, with a cup in one hand and a biscuit in the other. Frisk stood at the edge of his seat, eyeing down those passing by the window with their dull looks on life around them. While the children shared no expense in their effort, which by obvious reasons would be their work duties and other habits or hobbies they normally take care of on a daily basis, the town had been busy the moment he awoke. In fact, the only reason he ever got up in the first place, and so earlier too, was because a servant girl had apparently been ordered to wake him. 

The guards placing their supposed protection around this town had a curfew for those sleeping in it seems, it nagged at him that those responsible for this kind of rule would place the same rule upon those just visiting or passing through. 

“I barely get sleep as it is..” Frisk said to himself, biting into the biscuit viciously, crumbs hitting the outside of his shirt. 

The girl once again entered the room, of course knocking before she entered. Frisk voiced out his permission allowing her to enter. Which she did without much hesitation.

“I have to ask, why are must visitor’s wake up the same time as those who live here.”

She placed the tray on the table with another cup and biscuits, tea was the most commonly served drink here. Unless you went to the bar, she shifted her legs a bit and placed her arms in front.

“Visitors are expected to leave the town in the morning.”

“Okay, but I’m here a little longer than that.” 

“ For those who are here longer, you still have to abide by those rules for the same reason those who live here are.” 

“I get it, so you are equally no different then someone who lived here, the rule applies. Still..” He bit down on the biscuit, chewing for a moment before continuing.

“Why does a rule like that even exist in the first place. It seems a little demanding.” 

“The kingdom requested the change when monsters returned. For our own protections, it’s better for the town to be awake early. To prevent any monster from sneaking inside or making it easier for them to attack.” 

It sounded pretty stupid for a whole town to wake up early simply because of monster’s returning, but in truth, it made perfect sense. Although the guards are stationed here solely for the town's protection, the actual amount of those guards is pretty low, there are only a few patrols stationed around. And like those who have mentioned humanity isn’t that weak, for a monster to defeat a human would be a rare sight to see, especially any normal monster. 

Nowadays it isn’t that difficult, but with the monsters being as aggressive as Flowey mentioned it would make more sense for an entire town to fight against them than simply the guards alone. It’s clever, but that would mean every day is a work day no matter what you are doing. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask you questions” She interrupted. 

She filled in the seat across from him in such a speed it was weird, she placed her hands folded on the table with a smile.

“Who are you..” She eagerly asked.

“Uh…” He hesitated, caught off guard with her cheery attitude and deceptive position.

“Don’t worry, I’m mostly obedient to my duties. But I can’t help it, you are new, and you ask a lot of questions about our community, that’s rare to see.” 

“You mean hear?” He corrected

“Yes. So what’s your name”

“Frisk..” 

“Well, that’s a weird name. Frisk? Who names their child that.” 

“Hey! It’s not a weird name, It’s just different.” He glanced away

“Besides, What is your name?” Frisk asked

“Nuh-uh, that’s not how this works, I’m the one asking the questions remember.” 

“Ugh…Fine.” Frisk sighed

She took one of the other cups on the tray, one she seemed to have brought herself, she seemed almost prepared for this little chat, but the cup was initially empty, having to pour herself some.

“Your trait...can I ask what it may be?”

“No.” Frisk quickly refused, the sudden response made her frown, almost with a curious glance or glare that marked her, but she didn’t pry on it for long and instead shifted the question elsewhere.

“How skilled are you in using it?” She then asked

“Not as good as I’d like,” He admitted

“Really? You appear a lot older than I can tell, how is someone of your age not proficient.” 

“Does that really matter, besides why are these questions specific.” He answered

“Do they appear that way?” 

“Yes. You first asked who I was, implying you wanted my name. I gave it, but you didn’t bother sharing your own. Are you trying to hide your intentions?”

“No..” She frowned as he continued 

“Then you asked my trait, as well the efficiency of using it. That’s a big hint. You can’t--” Frisk pulled into a different mind state was shut down by Chara’s hand.

“You need to shut the fuck up now!” She stared like peering into a ball.

“The women you are talking too is weird.” Chara stared idly at her, but her curiosity finally figured it out. 

“You need to lie to her now.” Chara said, “Frisk, from now on you have to listen to everything I tell you.” She said releasing him.

“Why, I’m trying to be cautious.” He said

“I understand that, but this girl is different. Don’t worry, rekindle with her, tell her what she wanted to know. Don’t worry about the consequences. I know how to deal with that later.”

Frisk glared at Chara, she was clearly scheming something, but it wasn’t obvious enough to tell, the only way to figure it out would be to first understand how this plays out, suddenly staring back at the servant like nothing happened. Frisk glanced away peering at the door and trying to think up something.

“What’s wrong.”

“Determination…” Frisk said, he mumbled it, but loud enough for her to hear. 

“The reason you held this information tells me, Frisk, that you knew what it meant,” Chara said in his mind.

“Excuse me. Please say that again.” She had her eyes fixed on him, like a dog with a bone. Something he said lit her up.

“I said, Determination. That. Is my trait” Frisk stared intensely at her, he didn’t want to seem like he was lying. 

“You..can’t be serious, Determination.” She almost laughed, though remained completely serious while she displayed her surprise openly. 

“Yes.” 

“I asked you that question before, but you refused, I asked something else you immediately got furious with me. So you suddenly say your trait is Determination. Are you trying to gain something for saying that?” She took no time quickly shifting the onto him, the sound of her voice and way she spoke told him that she didn’t like what she heard, but in some way, it didn’t bother him that much. 

he already knew why she didn’t like what he said, He bit his teeth, as she wouldn’t stop.

“Determination!? Fuck, you must think I’m stupid--” 

Chara facepalmed while staring at the situation…

“She’s not buying this at all. Well, It’s a good thing you died a few times getting your trait’s concepts out, you might as well show her.”

Frisk continued to listen to her rant on, but it was just a blur of noise in his head, he stared at his hand trying to see if he could do it on command, but...he mentioned he wasn’t that good at bringing it out. Even with the fight against Chara, all that seemed to have accomplished was that he had gotten mad, and released it in the heat of the moment.

Chara didn’t make a noise, though silently she sighed, gesturing in disappointment. 

“I can’t show you personally, but whether you believe me. Is entirely up to you. Yes, I made it seem like it was an excuse, that I used it as an advantage over you. Because of its history, but that’s precisely why I didn’t tell you before. Otherwise, why bother hiding it. Though,” Frisk stopped staring directly at the women in front of him.

“If you want to see that I’m not lying so badly if you could teach me how to use it properly. Then the truth will speak for itself.” 

She seemed hesitant on his bargain, Chara, on the other hand, found his compromise quite satisfying. 

“You can only show her. That’s it.” She said, “For now” 

“But, only you can know.” He said

She stared down at the table for a second, by the look it seemed she had been collecting her thoughts on the matter about this, a boy not that young would hold a trait of ‘Determination’ she’d constantly peer around the room in thought, still showing the hint of doubt in her eyes.

“Alright...but you need to wait for me to contact you later, I suppose if you are lying, we’ll find out won’t we.” She proceeded to get up, taking the tray from the table.

“For now, we’ll act normal. Are you done with your tea?” She asked

“Yes. Thanks, it was good.” 

She bowed in respect and left. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever acted like that before.” 

“Get used to it, because you and I both know that this kingdom doesn’t like weakness, having a tough act will make it harder to spot lies. Can’t have that now.”

“I’m only being obedient because of the situation. Don’t think I’m suddenly sucking up to the collar you placed around me.” Frisk said

“Oh no, how did I ever figure that out.” Chara sarcastically put, “You still piss me off, honestly. You don’t have to remind me of your actions. I’m fully aware.” She said last and remained silent for the duration of his time.

=Line Break=

Taking in the cold air around her, with a large inhale, the servant girl stood idly thinking about her confrontation. Before she got any ideas of his current status, she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of some sort of official member. Her eyes slowly drew closer to the Inn Manager, as that was her assigned superior.

She stepped up to her and placed the tray next to the official and pleasantly gave her respect to him, as that was required of her before giving out her regular dialogue. She stepped back in a bow to speak to the Manager as he helped himself.

“How did it go with him?” She spoke.

“He’s an odd one, he appears to still be a kid despite his age, for him to be a travelling. I’m not sure how he’s managed this long.” She answered, still thinking it over.

“Is that a surprise nowadays? Kids these days are going on adventures all the time. Honestly, the youngest is yet to come. I can tell you that much.” 

“We’re not counting royal voyages, are we? I mean the royal princesses have always been on travels, and they are like children basically.” the servant said

“No no, that’s not the same and you know it. We're talking about people like him of course.” The manager noticed the man was done with his food. 

“Besides, in the end, he’s not much of a kid anyway, he looks about the age of a young adult. We’ll see how well he plays this out. But I wasn’t expecting this from him.” She attempts to leave but is quickly stopped by the manager once again.

“Litzy.” She called over. 

They both entered the back where the kitchen was. With the manager cleaning up after her. It seemed a little rude for that little play to have been taken, but it seemed like a normal thing for it to happen.

“Be careful of the soldiers, we don’t need to draw any attention to ourselves.” She explained, before patting her on the shoulder.

“By the way, what’s his trait like?” She asked stepping towards the door.

“Determination…” 

“You can’t be serious?”

“I can’t be sure is what I’m thinking, but he wants to prove it.” 

“How do you plan on doing that?” She asked

“By teaching him a few things, that’s what he asked me at least, don’t attempt to turn me off of him. If he is by chance even slightly telling the truth, I’ll take the risk. This man, whoever he is, holds a very sought after trait. Even though we're at war, those of Tetra who stand in high authority will be looking all over for someone with his trait.”

“No doubt about that. But just don’t get caught up in anything. We’re not prepared for that.” She said, with the manager leaving off on that, Litzy stood in question of herself looking over the information she has gotten, and quickly proceeded out on her own with a focused fire in her glaring expression. 

=Line Break=

Frisk struggling with his hand out in front of him, with an eerie red glow making an appearance upon his palm, but nothing showed.

“Why is it so difficult. I’ve seen loads of people just summon it up like it’s nothing.”

“You’ve never made the attempt to try and do it yourself, by now you should know all humans possess a trait.”

“I was a kid, I was imprisoned, not a lot you can do in that situation,” Frisk said

Chara had been sitting on the chair in front of him, glaring with a stupid smile of hers. It felt weird just hanging out with her so regularly, he is going to head out any minute to escape her.

“Don’t give me that look, I can do whatever I like. Are you horny yet, maybe I make you feel better.”

Frisk slammed his fist against the table. 

“Like I would want to do it again. You will only manipulate the situation I’m sure.” He stood up absurdly, Chara followed along as well with a response.

“Ha, you fool, so you don’t deny wanting to fuck me? How desperate are you? You must feel like shit, the one tortures you all the time, but you can’t ever get the pleasure you desire.”

Frisk turned to see her satisfying facial, she was toying with him, and having a blast doing it. He’d like to just slap her across the face, but giving into the thought, had Chara growing a glare. She stepped back leaning up against the table. Pulling out a smile.

“You’d love to, men these days are so rough with women. I bet the soldiers are too. Since well, they are all men.” Chara said

“That is the most ironic thing you could possibly say.” Frisk added, “You are saying men are rough. That is an understatement if I ever heard one.” 

Chara got up quickly with her eyes in a psycho state.

“You want to know what a true understatement is? It's fun teasing you, but don't jump thinking that I’d play around with you.”

“You think I’d fall for your tricks? Fucking? Come on, YOU probably shouldn’t play around.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. I’d be fucking you now wouldn’t I. I mean, no way would I let a man have my body. I don’t mind my mouth. It’s just a bitch ain’t it.” 

Frisk squinted his eyes for a second, did she just…

“Think anything you want Frisk because eventually, you are going to have my undesirable attention. And trust me when I decide it’s time, you are going to feel it.” Chara turned and vanished just like that.

Frisk stepped forward and glanced around in distress, placing his arms around his waist to get this picture out of his head. He realised he had someone to meet, though when was the question he needed to figure out. 

He shrugged, gripping the doorknob and proceeded out. 

=Line Break=

Clanging metal sounds heard, with the steps of a man dressed in armour stomped forward, he appeared buff and kept, he had a beard and a hardened look upon him, his brown hair and eyes that pierced through anyone. 

With his entrance as terrifying as it looked, those stationed nearby had a hard time trying not to feel like death was a curtain that would certainly be unveiled in front of them at any moment. Luckily for them, they were on the same side, duties follow like always. His attention was directed towards a sweet and idle girl who waited at the window of an infamous tower. A tower not out of stories, just a tower that was hers. 

She had it built for her own accord, her desires to remain unseen amongst the world was a hobby not a forcing nature of fathers or parents, but of her own silences. She loves it, it sings her a picture and paints the world with visions. 

“Oracle...I’ve come.” He said, he didn’t seem annoyed at all, but his impressions are nowhere to be seen, he either doesn’t care about this girl, or shows nothing that hints towards it. A man without a hint of weakness.

“Commander Talon.” She called out as he entered, he closed his eyes in deep thought.

“You requested my attention.” She stepped forward slowly, she didn’t make a sound.

“I’ve lost traces of those who attacked us on our travels. I’d like you to pinpoint a location of their whereabouts.”

She closed her eyes for a brief moment taking in his words, as rough and demanding as they seemed, she didn’t display any emotions towards negativity or feeling ill in turn. She turned around stepping towards the window once more. With her hands placed behind her.

“I shall see what I can do for you. It may take awhile to find them. You can rest up Commander. I shall handle it from here.” She softly said

“Miss…” 

“Please do not rush me, Commander, A soul of mine is fragile, it takes a bit of effort to see what normally cannot be seen. It’s not a fair trait to possess. If I rush what is normally a delicate process I may not be able to recover.” 

He stepped down from his demands of making it easier for himself, the girl in front of him never rose her voice only shared the company of peace. She shared reason and that made sense. 

“Sorry, I shall return later to see what progress you’ve made. Forgive my rudeness.” He turned and left leaving her once again alone in her solace.

“What those cannot see, what people shouldn’t see. It takes a diverse trip through the soul with its tangling concepts and complex nature. The powers of the soul, with that, do I muster the sight to see what needs to be seen.” 

She placed her hands up in a prayer fashion.

=Line Break=

Frisk stepped across the grass of the forest just outside of town, he had recently wanted to at least explore with what time he had in the morning, but after the talk, he had with that girl, she had made contact with him a lot sooner. As evening slowly came upon them so fast. 

Frisk waited at the edge of town, the soldiers don’t do much outside of town except around the edges of the walls, but at this range, they wouldn’t see or cause trouble for them.

He idly stared at himself, his legs and chest, like it bugged him or something.

“You are here.” A voice suddenly called out, “Good.” 

She had her arms crossed looking at him, she had come in from the direction opposite to where he came from. Whatever the case was, he walked over towards her.

“I have a question. Why is it so difficult to control.” Frisk answered

“You are referring to your soul power right?” She pointed like it seemed like the obvious answer. She paced around him.

“It’s not an easy question to answer, what you are referring. Your Determination. I mean if your trait is what you say it is, then it, of course, it wouldn’t be easy to use.” She explained, “You see, like a lot of traits, you need to in tune with that trait to use them more effectively. You actually need to be determined to a certain degree to actual manifest any form of soul power.” She continued

She created a sword in front of her, the colour wasn’t like his, it had a greenish colour to it. 

“My Soul is the Soul of Confidence. I’m a confident person after all, and right now I know what your problem is. Trust me when I say that determination is slightly more complicated. and it makes the most sense for you to be determined at all times.”

Frisk stood in thought as he listened, he retreated to ask Chara something.

“If I’m not determined that much, why can I reset and save. Didn’t you say that I--” 

“Yes, that is correct, but that just means you are the sole existing person with Determination. That means only you could save, and no one else could take that title from you.” Chara said

Frisk returned his attention to her.

“Listening?” She quickly responded

“Sorry, just thinking about what you said.”

“That’s good. Because of this thing, between me, teaching you, won’t begin if you can’t get a little determined about this.” She said

Frisk stared at the dark sky, watching the wind clash against the tree moving it about, he seemed to take in her words with full heart. He glanced down with a smile.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t have made the attempt to ask you if I didn’t have a reason. I need to learn. No matter what. I have something important to do later on. And I hoped to master this as best I can.”

She uncrossed her hands feeling his intensity from her.

“It’s not about mastery. You’ll be a master once you have tons of Determination, you understand how easy it is once you get the hang of it. Before we start. Try doing something to defend yourself. Because I won’t try and go easy on you.” She swiped her sword to the side as an act of declaration.

She wasn’t sure if he had determination as his trait But in order to figure that out, she needed to understand the only thing that would prove it. This boy's determination. And determination is one of the strongest out there. 

Frisk rose his arm in response to her actions, he held his hands together like he did when he held his knife against Chara. With a red glow slowly embedding his hand, a construction was appearing like before.

“This…” She muttered as the sword of his was slowly being constructed.


	8. Unseen

Shrouded dreams, twisted souls, mountains of bones and semblance towards disfigured shadows, through the forcing wind clashing against her small figure as if a ragdoll. She showed tremendous endurance without falling and managing to walk through the storm, stepping across a bone-littered road, remnants of past battles and wars, skulls from long past, dust from monsters. It was a rough road to tread, she didn’t stop though, her courage could tip a war, topple mountains, without looking for a need to rest, with nothing but her bare feet, which had taken a beating since the beginning of her walk through the misty fields and dust filled graveyards before her courage of storming through a storm of bones.

Holding her arms like she had been suffering from the cold, past the storm came the darkness, clanging swords and coloured clashes, in the background she watched, her eyes idly glancing left and right between each loud strike or sound that followed her arrival. 

As the darkness enveloped her, the outward motions she had been witnessing extended all around here like a raging battle was progressing on without the Sun to light the field. Without any light to even tell you what they were hitting, she spun around on the spot trying to identify this, her current attempt to see what had been going on failed miserably, she wanted to halt all action, but her curiosity encased her, a strong sense took control of her.

As time passed staring down the darkness like a hawk, she seemed to take the hint, it wasn’t going to do anything standing in the dark trying to observe something that couldn’t be seen. 

Seeing the obvious conclusion that she wasn’t going to find out what was going on, she retreated back only to see something else was at play here. The darkness was sucked away by the sudden clouds thrown into her face, with the wind blowing her clothes back and revealing a pale little girl underneath all that garb. Her eyes piercing blue looked forward with her hands covering her. 

The brilliance of what had appeared in front of her gave her a smile. The light of something spectacular played out in front of her. Even though it wasn’t completely known to her what it was she was seeing, she quickly understood the area in which she walked. Looking in directions that would soon give her the exact location. She stepped forward interrupted by another noise, several shadowy figures fighting over in a remote area. Clear to her. Their shadows didn’t appear human and thus identifying them as monsters. 

Caught in the middle of the fight, she strayed closer to see what was going on, before something ominous and full of evil presented her full attention. The light earlier was engulfed in it, but not the same as what you would see naturally, it didn’t just get engulfed, the light seemed to shift it’s colour, almost like it was disguising itself. 

She calmed down for a moment to raise her hands up clumping them together, she opened them once more standing in front of a window. Her distressing look was quickly taken away from her with the loud noise of footsteps that came from behind. 

“Oracle..” He said stepping up to her closely, he had attempted to get her attention from the doorway, but when he saw her ignore him and appeared to worry him, he stepped forward. 

“I’m fine Commander. As for those you intend to look for, I’m happy to inform you that they have travelled towards the frozen mountains.” She explained her promise, bowing directly in front of him.

“You are sure?” 

“I’ve taken in the background of what I saw attentively, I assure you.”

“Of course they did. I should have known.”

“Well, a course in the case you didn’t know, that is why you came to me for aid.” She placed her hands in front of her, her innocence had been a strong presence in the kingdom. her attire is strictly her own, and her maiden like posture gives the people that know her a sense of difference within the kingdom. 

The Oracle is known by many kingdoms but is mostly known within Tetra. As for her political status, aside from being able to see things those couldn’t, she acts as the line between Tetra, those regarding its kingdom as merely savage and infamous, she separates these thoughts, allowing for others to see the good coming out from it. 

However, she is not a part of the four core individuals of our new generation. Those titles are given to separate people. But like them, she holds a pretty hefty position in the kingdom, highly sought after because of her abilities. 

“You have my thanks in the matter, I shall have my men begin their search for them immediately. As for you. The advisors have called upon you to attend.”

She stepped back in surprise.

“They intend a meeting?” She replied

“No, it’s a special event they are holding, a fashionable party. They intend to explain the current situation that has developed over the past couple of months.”

“They do love their parties.” She stepped over to sit down for a moment, her thoughts focused mostly on the news he has given.

“I’m not in agreement with their methods. I don’t see a point in explaining every little thing that happens over the course of this war. If they want to know, they should get involved. Sitting back and watching is what a coward does. And I won’t stand for it.” He swiped his arm to the side in his burst of anger, clenching his fist in the moment.

“They just want the others to see what is important. The king is mostly trying to get them to reach that decision.”

“Yeah, well. Where am I to say. I’m in no position to voice my opinion.”

“Don’t say that I’m sure if you do enough they will see what you have to offer.”

He proceeded towards the door, “You don’t have to agree with me, thanks though.”

Left alone once again, she looked down at the floor of her tower in deep thought.

=Line Break=

Coming out of the tower, he went directly towards the army in the background guarding the entrance to the tower. The Tower is guarded by heavily trained forces, they are the best in their class, tasked to keep her safe in her isolation.

“We are heading towards the Frozen Mountains.” He shouted out towards his forces.

“What? Sir. Those mountains are barely traversable. We will freeze to death.” The captain answered 

“I don’t care, prepare and get everyone to move out.” He ordered moving past him towards the building next to them, he sat down and sighed.

“Frozen Mountains...Asgore, you think that will stop us from coming for you.” He looked to the ceiling to not show a sign of weakness, another orderly looking made stepped in overhearing his sad response.

“You’d best-taken heed Commander.” He speaks frankly, his position wasn’t as high as the man sitting before him, but his status had knowledge which shouldn’t be mistaken as ignorance.

“I know. The Frozen Mountains is a place made of cold and ice, perfect for a monster. But bad for any human. This will make finding them difficult if we could not get to them first.”

The man poured himself a drink before speaking something.

“You won’t be able to fight them either, which puts you at a disadvantage. It’s best to figure out what you plan to do before you make any careless mistakes.” Taking a small sip out of his cup.

He rose his head to the absurd words of this man before him, but he knew that was anger talking. He wasn’t a fool.

“You think I’ll sit while they run away? They will just prepare something, I know how strong they can be, the female monster I encountered gave me a pretty good picture. If anymore like her were to appear I’d soon fear what this war will become.” He stood up finishing and poured himself a drink as well now standing tall against the other man. Their height held no competition.

“Then you must see going into those mountains is a danger, I’d hope you wish to avoid. It doesn’t make much sense sending your men to their death.” He stared at the liquid in his cup, swirling it around before taking another.

“Your words are wise, and I understand that. But what do you expect me to do? It’s either we destroy them or they slowly destroy us.” 

“Don’t be too hasty, they have retreated to a point where it looks like they don’t want to be annoyed by humanity. It’s a perfect place to set up. And if I’m right then we don’t have to rush. We can deal with the monsters who have strayed away from them. And trust me, commander, the towns nearby the kingdom have had a steady increase in monsters recently.”

“Yes, I’ve gotten a report about that. A few towns have had sightings. I heard one of the towns awhile go had recently undergone a change in their code of rules.” He took a gulp of his drink as he finished.

“Indeed, specifically though the most important piece of evidence as to why this dealt with is the sudden change of these monsters. They are more abnormal than those you fought recently.”

“Soldiers have reported they have grown a lot stronger since their break from the seal.”

He placed his cup down, not down but slamming it, he turned.

“How strong are we talking here.” He asked

“Enough to tear away a whole patrol..”

“That’s nothing I haven’t seen.”

“No, this coming from two of them Sir.”

“Two? Just...Two?” He stopped trying to come to terms with this news, why was he trying to fight over the impossible when a dangerous phenomenon was striking near the towns closest to the kingdom. 

“Thank you for bringing this up to me now. I had almost made a grave mistake.” He said preparing to leave.

“Shall I report this to them, Sir?”

“Yes...Do keep them informed.” He stepped out of the building and proceeded towards those unwilling to make the trip into the Frozen Mountains, it seems even he has a lack of leadership when it came to getting them into position. It wasn’t them to blame though, simply having a lot of power and fame won’t get those to follow you to certain death. You literally need to be certain of survival. 

“Everyone listen up. We are taking a detour, for now, we will not be pursuing those in the mountains.”

The captain quickly rolled up.

“Sir?” 

The commander eyed him down for a moment before returning his attention.

“We will investigating, and then destroying the monsters to the east, there, there are several villages not close to each other, but important nonetheless. Just be warned, we aren’t heading towards the mountains, but I’ve gotten word the monsters in these parts aren’t like the ones we have faced, they have been reported to be tremendously stronger than those we have encountered. So you best prepare for what we are about to do.”

He finished his speech and drew his attention back towards the Captain.

“Davis. I understand you know some of the people in the towns far east. I’d like you to go out ahead of us, and deal with those in need there. We will take care of the towns you pass along the way.”

“What are you planning to do?” 

“I have to make another request to the lady, now. Get moving!” He ordered, stepping out of his way and through the doors of the tower once more, once again greeted with the lady’s presence. She had seemed to not been preparing to leave for the event he had told her about, but that is simply the way she does things.

“Commander, I see you have not left yet.”

“That seems to be mutual.” He interrupted

“Oh, I don’t really take much with me, I don’t see a point.”

“Fair enough. I’ve come to request another favour, I will not be going after those in the Frozen Mountains, but that does not mean I don’t want to know what they are doing. If you could inform me if their plans, if any, and tell me what you find.”

“Another task Commander, if you wish for me to do this as soon as possible. I cannot, the latest I could tell you is in a few days after this attendance of mine.”

“I don’t rush you, I will be heading out for a few days, and I wouldn’t expect to receive any word of it until later.”

“Alrighty then.”

“I’ve said my peace, I shall now leave.” He bowed and went his own way.”

=Line Break=

The Tree stood firmly before it was cut in half by something with colour, that wasn’t the end of it though, another and another tree was sliced away, the traces of green splashing away as each trunk fell to the ground.

Frisk flipped himself around trying to get out of the way, the dagger in one hand had been too small, if he wanted to be useful he needed to have a way to get closer, but it wasn’t easy.

“Come on, less defender more attacker.” She shouted pouncing upon him once more, he dived behind her perfectly, enough to squeeze an attempt in, but was caught by the slashing of her blade against his own.

“Another reason why that dagger is no good if you can’t match the speed to use it.”

“You know, she has a perfectly good point Frisk, you are more on the defensive than offensive.” Chara quickly interrupted, when another swipe of her blade came. He stumbled forward keeping balance.

“That’s funny, defending is all I do against your stupid sadist shit.” He cursed.

“That’s rude…” She said

He reinforced his feet upon the ground as he deflected her oncoming strike. Litzy stepped back a few, readjusting her placement of her footing, raising a foot and kicking him across the face. 

He blocked it successfully, she embedded her feet in some light and sped up around him leaping at him. He barely managed to turn in time, the sudden flash of her blade to his own, and the force of it pushed him back, she sped around again, kicking him to the ground, he tried to recover, if it weren’t for the tip of a blade suddenly stuck to his throat.

“I suppose you are a bit inexperienced. Traits are one thing, but you definitely lack any basic combat. Seriously, how did you manage to survive out in this world?” She didn’t hesitate to insult him. 

She gave out her arm, he accepted it and got back onto his feet brushing away any dirt on his pants.

“That’s why I’m trying to get you to teach me a few things.”

“It really won’t do much.” She replied

“And why wouldn’t it,” Frisk said with desperation littered under his breath.

“Well, first I don’t have the time to teach you enough about combat to make it easier for you out there on your travels. Second, I’m a bad teacher..” She admitted

“Well. You’ve done well enough so far, I mean you got me too--”

“That’s not the point.” She said stepping forward. “You understood well enough because it’s your first time. As you get better, there won’t be any progress, your power will most likely diminish, there’s only so much someone can take before they cannot take it anymore. Failure. I don’t have time to make these lessons mean something.”

“Though I suppose I can teach you what you don’t already know. So that at least some basic understanding of battle is engraved onto you. I can try a few things. First, you need to be a little bit more creative in how you construct your weapons, Daggers -- Okay first, if you want to use daggers you gonna have to do what I did. Which is using that soul power of yours to increase your speed, something most people can do, but that seems advanced. Not that it is, but try not using a dagger for now. A regular sword is fine, even a sword and shield would work. Just don’t be stupid about it.”

“How can I be stupid about it. You said you won’t go easy on me.” He had gotten annoyed with her methods already.

“You aren’t understanding -- rather instead how about this, it’s all about predictability. You see people fight, they are quick, know how to react, and especially have the strength to deal with the threat in front of them. Most of their success comes from predicting an enemy. You want to deal with someone with speed, you’ll need to know how to predict them, and that doesn’t just go for them either, every person or monster you fight will have to be predicted one way or another. Some people are just slow, that makes them easy to predict, but don’t get caught up, lowering your guard to make ends meet makes you predictable yourself.”

“Alright, I get what you are saying. I’ll give this another go.”

“Knowing the secret makes me think I’ll have to go harder on you. But I’ll see if you truly understand what I said.” He finished

Frisk focused, drawing his dagger once again, the atmosphere seemed slowed for him as he aimlessly looked at his weapon in front of him. A part of him understood that weapons are simple to construct, they just...happen. Which is what she implied earlier. I will be a master once I start being more determined, though if the point is to stay unpredictable while always maintaining a level of predictability. Then there is no say in changing those rules a tad bit. 

Returning his attention back to Litzy, she had just made the attempt to pounce right as she left the ground, Frisk had observed the angle in her launch and by how she used her enhancement to speed up.

She zipped around to the side of him, Frisk quickly spun himself around, placing the weapon into block her, which he did a lot more on time now that he could relocate his placement of his legs to better support himself not toppling back with the clash.

She disappeared again, he blocked each strike. Frisk stepped forward deflecting her oncoming attack and prepared an attack of his own, the dagger, however, was far too short to make the hit count, but that is exactly what he wanted to her to think, the reach of it began stretching to the range of a regular sword -- in fact it turned itself into a sword on simple command, slashing the shirt she wore, which by the way…

He stood in shock as her shirt was stripped away.

“Oh what a sight.” Chara smiled

“Huh??” She looked down to see the shirt and her bra shredded away, looking up at Frisk who had been looking, she quickly covered herself, her breasts clearly hanging out for everyone to see. And Frisk saw the whole package just now.

“Don’t just stare like that...” She turned away.

“Uh…sorry…” his weapon disappeared as he spun around.

“Sheesh, for the first time I didn’t expect that to happen.” She said glancing back so slightly.

She turned back towards him, covering herself with the barely scrapped parts of her shirt that had just been cut away. She sighed not wanting to do it.

“Listen, I’d like to think we could head back and I get changed, but I don’t feel like it’s good to leave you off on this just yet.” She patted the ground with her foot trying to think something.

“You are, still going to teach me with nothing on?” Frisk rubbed his face for a brief moment as he glanced away in disbelief.

“Okay, fuck it.” She dropped her hands, allowing her breasts to hang out in front of him. 

“What are--” 

“My name Is Litzy, and I trust you.”

“What..”

“A girl meets a boy who happens to have determination as a soul, how lucky, I certainly do not intend to let this go. Teaching you would benefit me more than having to delay that simply because I slipped up.”

“So, you're just going to fight naked then.”

“No, I’m just going to have to punish you for it.” Litzy went into her stance summoning her weapon. 

“Defend yourself pervert..” 

“Seriously, didn’t you just say--”

“Yes, but...how else am I going to ignore it, I gotta take it out on someone now don’t I, let’s keep this going shall we.” 

“Fuck..” Frisk placed both his hand up, making his sword appear in defence. She was an odd one, to say the least, he wasn’t sure if that was just her confidence in him or something, but she definitely had a different sense being a girl and all.

“And don’t you get distracted by the obvious.”

“Even if you say--” 

Her blade was up on him faster than he ever thought possibly, she almost seemed faster than Chara in some instance. And Chara moves quickly, she definitely wasn’t playing around this time,

Frisk looked in the correct direction, seeing Litzy racing towards him prompting him not to make a mistake, placing both hands on the hilt accurately moving his sword to the side in a horizontal position, the clang and force behind it with the speed she traveled made him stepped, he did however manage to keep himself stable. Litzy bent in with a smile to his reaction.

“Don’t fall behind” She shoved

His position compromised, he abandoned and retreated around her to stop her from using her speed so perfectly, also allowing her to move in a straight line would make it easier for her. Now she had to swing left, making it easier to counter her with a quick block and parry of his own.

She had stumbled back seeing the edge of the blade coming. She gritted her within a hard smile as his determined fighting spirit, placing herself back avoiding his attempt at checkmate,  
without running too fast towards him, her blade drawn and pointed at him steadily, he gripped his own carefully awaiting, once in range he prepared to block, but she summoned forth a flurry of attacks that were too hard to counter with his experience, he fended her off as much as he could, but he had to pull back and disengage her, his attempt had failed though, his attempt made him balk it. 

She ended up behind him poking the back of his neck.

“Your head would be missing right now. That’s a clear victory for me.” 

Frisk sighed.

“That flurry was -- had caught me off guard.”

“I told you, predict your enemy, that’s how you will successively determine how you will react, putting the right pieces to fit the right puzzle.”

“You always talk like that.”

“Lack of better words, anyway, I won, so give me your sweater.” 

“Uh, I wasn’t aware that whoever won got a reward.”

“No, but to be fair, I need it. Unless you want to me to stay naked.” 

Frisk turned aiming the sword elsewhere, taking off his sweater, he had a shirt with matching colours.

“A weird colour choice seriously.”

“Don’t judge me.”

He handed her his warm clothing, he shivered not realising it was this cold. 

“Careful not to catch a cold, with all that sweat.”

“Nice the sweater thief cares.” He joked

“Come on. Endure it. I had to deal with it having no shirt.”

“I know I know.” He walked back with her towards the town, they had a little chat about a few tips he needed to keep aware of, but for the most part, he seemed a lot better at handling himself. With everything, she had begun teaching him, the days out in the town slowly went by, by the fourth day. She had finally returned his sweater he had lent him.

The night was upon him, and he needed to get his sleep. She also had to pay his rent for the days he's been here, he forgot that he had no money to even rent the room he has been living in for the past few days, but due to his importance, she took care of it.

He moved over to his side and quickly fell into a sleep.

=Line Break=

He rose his head, looking all around, this blackness around him.

“Why am I here,” He asked as he glanced around again, this void gave him bad feelings.

“Let me be honest, I’ve grown tired of playing this game with you. She paused giving him a creepy glance, a hint and a nod. Something she is implying made his skin crawl.

“It’s funny, you know much about humans and their abilities, yet cannot see the big picture, when it comes to details of those talents.”

“Really? Just because I know a few things about traits and talents, or whatever doesn’t mean I know everything. I explained I knew things, some are important others are just basic concepts. Nowhere does it imply I know everything.” He exclaimed

“Yeah well, back to the matter. I’ve helped you, I’ve given you knowledge, when you ask, and even on my own terms. And now it’s time you helped me.”

“Help you?” He repeated

“Yes, and I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. You made a deal with me, a promise. You’ve failed to keep it and now I’m here to remind you, and if you don’t wish to listen. I’ll make you listen.”

“That’s all you do is demand, demand, demand. I didn’t come to try and bargain my way out.”

“You think I’m that much of an idiot don’t you. You came here to learn how to fight properly. Not exactly as you expected, your original plan was to learn yourself, and when the chance showed itself, you jumped at it. I’d like to think it’s good, but then again, I know exactly why you did it, not saying it’s bad. You are going to learn anyway whether you did it or not. But now I see your goal here. It wasn’t about killing humans or doing as I said, it was to try and stop me. As hopeless and stupid as that was.”

“Fine. Yes, I did it that way, you fight unfairly. I sought a way to learn faster than you would have done. Fighting you is the only thing I see as important. This shit you got me doing seems more irrelevant.”

“Really? I guess, even sexual pleasures aren’t enough to keep you down. How determined of you, that’s good, that’s what makes you special. Because no matter how much I hurt you. You will only want revenge. Well, Frisk. Let’s hope you stay determined after this!” 

Chara turned no longer facing him anymore, his world got dark really quickly, he saw it himself that she was doing it again. This facade of lies she plays each day is just her being nice, but this time her colours are shown in full view. He cannot escape this, it was there. He knew it was coming.

“Shit..” He muttered to himself, stepping back slowly to the idle Chara in front of him, he moved her head so slightly

“From now on, you don’t get to speak.”

Chara turned suddenly, once viewing the black world with sheer confusion, and now given the moment of panic. Frisk jumped back in freight to her leap, but wasn’t fast enough to evade her punch to his gut, he fell gasping for air. Chara appeared naked and smiling like a sadistic bitch that she was. Frisk had one eye opened and felt fear far more than he ever had. 

“Why--” 

Chara slapped him across the facing. “Shut up you filthy piece of shit, this is your punishment. And I don’t recall giving you permission to speak” Frisk was gonna touch his cheek, his arm was snatched away by Chara, she followed up by throwing a hard punch to his face. Finally knocking him to the ground. Chara giggled a bit leaping atop his body like some wild animal coming in to take a bite. 

She leant in giving him more nightmares. “So gentle to all those you spare and even kill. But when are you ever kind to what I have to tell you. Is it that I’m too harsh on you? Oh well, that’s too bad. Mistakes you’ve made are not my fault they are yours. Remember you made a deal with demons. I’m not just one demon Frisk I’m so many others. Rape is the least of your worries!” 

She drew out her words on purpose punching him in the face several times, she threw him up by the collar and then shoved him back to the ground again, so confused with the way she treated him, his face was all bloodied, he looked at her again holding himself still. 

“Raise your ass up now.” Frisk hesitated to obey her, which made her face show all kinds of emotions that he didn’t want to relate too, she suddenly had him by the hair pulling up.

“Just how much pain will you have to suffer before you get the message you fuck. I will tear you apart and spit you in millions of directions.”

Chara gripped to hands on his head tightly taking hold of his hair and pulling him across the ground, he screamed and struggled to grip her hand tightly, but to his dismay, it didn’t work.

Frisk bit his lip trying so hard to keep himself steady, so much determination to keep himself from letting out his pain. It wasn’t enough, he still screamed out to the pleasure of Chara. She pulled up by force lifting him off his feet and back onto his feet in front of her. She proceeded to pull down. 

 

“C-Chara!!!” Frisk frantically called out to her. 

She crept on the edge of his skin when he witnessed her nightmare inducing facial. Clenching tightly upon his head and ripping a few chunks of hair from his head. 

He struggled to keep standing but his legs gave out when she pulled back more, he fell to the floor, his eyes began to tear up but were held back. Chara glared at his pathetic state. 

Blood slowly coming out from the back of his head. 

His body erupted in several cuts creating a loud wail as the blood from each cut flowed.

Sadistic laughter sounded in the background of his screams. He looked up at the suspect of his torture. She was naked with her cock blooming in size. Frisk waved for mercy but the words didn’t reach, Chara came up on him like a tyrant. 

Shaking his head violent. Gripping his shirt and ripping it off. With the blood still trailing out of him. Next the pants. 

“NOW LIKE I SAID BEFORE RAISE YOUR ASS UP! NOW!” Frisk did so immediately. Chara dropped to the floor holding him still and installed several amounts of pain to his butt, which cheek several amounts of bruising. It was so fast he wasn’t prepared for the forced scream he let out in response, it was only a few hits, but he felt like he was hit by a bat. Something really hard. 

“What happens when I play with this hole of yours!!” Chara shoved something large and long down his ass, a large dildo by the looks of it, she thrust back and forth deeply, giving him a numbing feeling and large pain of agony as he clenched his fists to hold back the screaming. He had himself in the cowering position. 

Chara pulled out and pulled up on his collar forcefully putting the dildo into his mouth. He didn’t like it at all, the taste was horrifying, he puked all over the dildo and stumbled back, puking the rest onto the floor. Chara stood up in displeasure and anger, she leant back and kicked him in the chest! 

“You!” Kicking him again “Weren’t suppose to puke!” Kicking him again “Over it!” Kicking him again and again. “You are supposed to enjoy the taste of your own ASS!” Kicking him once more and for the final time. He laid broken on the floor, having several bones broken in the process, but for some reason, he refused to die. He cried as he wasn’t looking at her anymore. Why can’t he die?

“You now have the taste of puke now, don’t you. Oh, how I’m going to make you hurt now. How am I supposed to enjoy the pleasures of your mouth over my cock with all that nasty crap in your mouth? You are a filthy fuck you know that. 

Chara took a hold on his waist and raised him up, he flopped face down not resisting anymore. He knew he wasn’t going to hold that mentality for long. Chara’s cock came up to his butt waiting to penetrate deeply. 

“Please--!!!!

“Shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear you complain. So just take it like a dog and shut up! In fact, why don’t you go ahead and bark like one too!”

Chara pounded hard anally, she wasn’t stopping, forcing herself in and out with each painful push. 

“I SAID BARK YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” 

Frisk bit his lip, and felt the aching pain all over him, he wasn’t prepared for this, with all the injuries he has several. This torture now was making him burn up all over the place. Chara gripped his head again interrupting his thoughts and pulled back giving him more pain to deal with.

“BARK!!” Chara shouted

“Woof, Woof...woof….woo” Frisk began crying from all of this, Chara hysterically laughed and let go of his head, he fell limp, to the floor face first, his eyes drained of colour and no longer seemed to care. She went progressively faster and faster. 

“You know how to make women really hard Frisk...Here I come. All my beautiful semen ripe for the taking”

Chara stopped and thrust hard into him. The feeling of warm, but odd sensation filled his asshole and leaked massively as well. She pulled out, giving out the rest upon him. He wasn’t moving. Chara 

“So easily broken Frisk. Tsk tsk.”

Chara licked the knife in her hand.

“The pleasure from this ordeal was most satisfying. I hope we do this again in the future.” She held the knife pointing down. 

“Oh, and Frisk, when you wake up. I “EXPECT” you to do what I’ve said. If you want to ignore me again, well...that’s for you to find out now, isn’t it?

“Ugh..” Impaling his stomach, his sudden crippled sound fell from his mouth as he shed a tear and looked as Chara had stabbed him through the heart. Her smiles still ever so present. 

Crack. Shatter. The pieces of red scattered throughout.

He awoke to the sounds of his thumping heartbeat, an anxious stream of pain, with his feeble attempt to lift himself out of bed, falling face first into the wooden floor beneath him, covering himself his eyes were exhausted showing no signs of excitement, his entire body had been soaked from the sweat, including his clothes.

He thought his brilliant idea would have made a difference somehow, but in the end, he was only met with the major difference between him. There was room to accept this as a loss and move on, he rejected his previous claims of peace or happiness, before thinking that he could reach that step was immediately taken away.

Whether his determination took a hit wasn’t clear, Frisk laid down pondering over his objective now, he had to stand, but his body refused to do so, he turned careening himself to see if he could somehow push himself up, he couldn’t his entire body lost all energy, the semblance of himself had been lost.

A loud pair of footsteps overpowered his ability to hear, taking the collar of his shirt pulling him up from his position and onto his feet, he didn’t have the courage to look the person in the face, they strong grip pulled him his head back, 

“No…” Frisk quivered seeing who it was.

“You are already doing the opposite of what I asked Frisk. Do you want more of what I gave you?” Chara reminded 

“No, thanks for getting me up.”

She smiled at his responses patting him down slowly, her actions were confusing, but Frisk didn’t resist her.

“Your welcome. Now be a good boy, and do as I said, being nice is only extended to those who listen.” 

Frisk nodded moving beyond her, and out the room, and Inn doors. He stepped down the stairs avoiding any major characters and guards, with a slow start and finish he made it to the entrance of the town, only now exiting towards New Snowdin Forest, where those waiting for him. Would surely have to die only for his own pain to end, even that though was a false justification of truth. 

It was just a step towards imposed happiness made by another who dictates his actions, controlling him like a pet. He recalled her earlier words, what extension of kindness was he even being treated too. Even if he somehow followed her without refusing, there was no guarantee of that happening, evil. Is never treated fairly, following her would only give him more problems in the future, his own happiness is more at stake than it is before. 

Living in that prison behind bars didn’t seem to hold a candle to the torture he has endured up until this point.

“Frisk, hey buddy…” Flowey suddenly erupted from the ground, but his words had been interrupted.

“Leave me alone..” He demanded, pacing past him not looking at him at all, He bore a few feet before coming to a halt, looking back suddenly, is that how he usually goes off, he did not make a sound nor was there any indication that he had ever left when he said so. He slowly chalked up, and wrote off in a weird way with his arms, and turned to keep proceeding onwards, whether it matters or not. 

It wasn’t long before he came to a stop once again, his sights were set upon the broken branches and debris that some sort of fight had gone on here. Up ahead, a monster fell over, still alive, not capable of taking any more moves to ensure what it seemed like it’s very existence. It saw Frisk, stopping all movement entirely, it quivered but did not attempt any escape. 

He stepped closer towards it, seeing into its eyes, his gaze though was interrupted by the bodies of more injured monsters and the clashing of metal in the distance. A startling realisation coursed through Frisk’s brain as he heard the fight progress from where he stood, staring at the bodies of the injured monsters that have yet to turn to dust.

His body moved to see the wound on one of them, he knew exactly what that was. The only other thing was that a human was over there fighting with them right now. He didn’t bother taking any measures to kill the monsters on the ground for now until he identified what was going on. 

He took a long glance at the thing at his feet.

“One more refusal of her wishes.” He stepped back in anxiety and jogged in the direction of the fight. 

It wasn’t that far, but once he came into view, he took the support of the tree and watched as it went on. 

The man was no doubt a soldier of the very same affiliations of those back in the town he came from. Why he was here was a thought that quickly slipped from his mind, noticing the man's fighting made Frisk watch more intently. 

He moved like it was natural to him to do so, like rather than sitting at home and sipping some drink, doing nothing, or simply just guarding a door. He lived for movement like that, that wasn’t all. The attacks edging towards him had missed every time. He simply held his sword with both hands. 

The only thing that made him question this scene was the panicking and inescapable sight of the soldier's behaviour towards the creature. He was desperate. It looked like he wanted to kill it fast.

“Why?” Frisk muttered to himself as he moved.

*snap* As the monster and the soldier stood there looking at each other silently, the click of the tiny branch under him gave away his presence, for a second he took his eyes off the creature, as it took its lung at him. 

He manoeuvred out of the way, slashing across its sides like butter it fell to the floor trying to escape the man.

“YOU!” He pointed his sword with hostility. “IS THIS YOUR DOING!. YOU MONSTER HELPING SCUM!” He screamed.

“What-- No, why would I--” Interrupted by his action to attack him.

“Really! Then what is that next to you!” 

Frisk confused looked behind him and down to see Flowey staring idly, with his eyes slowly looking up at him.

“What’s going on.”

“What...Flowey what--” Frisk stopped right there from speaking, covering his mouth.

“Shit” He shouted in his mind. He ducked hearing the roars from behind, as he fell to the ground a sword swung above him and latching itself directly into the tree. He pushed himself back with his feet and created distance from him, standing up to give him more room.

“Whoa, wait..” 

“No need, I won’t give you a chance. All monsters have to die.”

“Yeah! I get that, I’m not a monster though.”

He twisted around at Frisk’s words to attack the Flowey suddenly, he evaded it by disappearing underground. He had been confused for a second before looking behind him towards Frisk, Flowey had turned up once again next to him.

“Anyone that helps them is to be executed. THAT'S THE LAW!”

“Sounds like he is taking matters into his own hands, Frisk.”

“And clearly lost his mind.” Frisk answered, “I don’t know why I am agreeing with you right now.” 

“You have to deal with this.” Flowey said “Otherwise you know what happ--”

“Don’t...mention that.” Frisk declared

“Right fucking there! FUCKING RIGHT THERE! Talking to it like it’s your buddy.”

Frisk stomped his foot turning again towards him, waving an annoyed face.

“Yes, we're friends, that doesn’t mean you have too--” 

Interrupted by his sudden charge at him once again, Frisk sighed within his mind.

“Nope, this isn’t going.” He placed both hands together summoning a sword and stopping the man's attack, he was strong certainly pushing him back as he continued to hold him there. 

He gritted his teeth in rage, winding up, bashing his sword against Frisk’s the force pushing him in the other direction and distorting his balance as he stumbled forward, making sure to readjust his focus back onto him. 

Finding himself at the other end of a man smashing into the front of him, grappling him, Frisk having to struggle to keep himself from not allowing him to force him to the floor. Which would end this for him?

The man twisted around locking his head down as Frisk break his grip from the weapon in his hand, his own left him though as his body was forcibly slammed into the tree, still in the headlock, the man quickly took out a dagger he was hiding from a pouch attached to his waist, jabbing it into Frisk’s leg, right above the knee. 

“Flowey! Help me!” Frisk screamed out, within a couple of seconds of struggling the grip over him lessen up as the vines took hold of the man and forced him away, Frisk kneeling and crept forward whilst still on his knees, took the dagger out from his leg, he stood up limping towards the struggling yet resisting man.

No hesitation he flipped the dagger around, plunging it straight through his head, Standing there was the realisation of his obedience, he strayed away from the man and unstuck the dagger from his face.the life drained from him with his crazed expression kept, he fell to the ground no longer moving. Rubbing his face to the ordeal he moved and leant up against a tree. not sharing eye contact with the body of the soldier or Flowey.

“Wow, way to get the job done.” Flowey admired the body

“There is only one thing left undone.” He declared moving past Flowey, stepping over the soldier's corpse. He drew faster and closer to the fallen monsters only now just trying to escape from him, what they found was imminent danger.

However, their attempt was stopped and quite futile as he blocked the way, he had gotten in their way. 

With the last of their remaining strength, several of them stood to their feet. Without delay, they attacked him under no time at all he had plenty to deal with, First to go were the two closest, they weren’t using their normal methods of attack, both implied to be weakened enough for them to resort to extreme tactics.

Frisk held up his hand summoning his weapon once more, carefully holding it out in front of him, his face betrayed him as he merely glared at the charging force. He wasn’t bothered by his emotions any longer. He only saw what he had to do right now, but he wasn’t going to be fooled by his recent alterations. He would see it through that he changed for the good, no matter what it took, these thoughts weren’t normal, he had an objective, but not a thought about it lingered on his mind. Nothing held information enough for Chara to take.

Coming into range, He moved dodging the first one, with swift angling of his body he positioned himself slashing the second one across the throat, it stumbled forward to the floor lifeless in seconds. Twisting and stepping back, he made the weapon vanish and reappear into his other hand where he stabbed the other through the back.

Both dropped in similar motions. He turned back to see the others shocked by his actions. He dispatched them so easily and in no time. The thought gave them chills, they weren’t as up to it anymore, the only thought that appeared on their face was. Escape!

“I will not let you.” Frisk stared down at his weapon in a plea that this was all he could do no matter what happens now, this fixed path had to have a curve, a chance, It couldn’t be the only way, though whatever way there was beside this one, was far out of reach. This path is the only one he could manage for now. 

Both monsters below his feet were dust by now, the others weren’t capable of continuing, only seconds went by. He flipped his weapon around and charged forward, this sudden movement put them in a staggering panic. 

In between them he stopped, three of them in a triangle formation, they looked and moved in reaction to attack him, he dodged through the opening below, first two clashed with each other while the other tried to attack him, he moved forward more to avoid it, hitting the tree and lunging himself off it he sliced the arm of the monster clean off, not letting it suffer the pain he took hold of its clothing, with what little it had and forced it into the same tree. 

The other two, no longer stunned by their actions focused back onto him, only for him to be charging them increasingly, he put his foot into the gut of the left one, leaving the right open to attack, Frisk placed up his arm with his weapon taking the hit, he shoved the arm away, jabbing the dagger underneath the jaw through the head, he couldn’t stick around, unsheathing it from the monster he moved away to avoid the incoming attack from the monster he kicked previously.

In a rage the other attacked relentlessly, He turned and moved tripping the creature on its face, allowing him to thrust down against its skull.

The last one, having a missing arm, was easy to handle, he stepped off the body of the other and moved closer.

“I’m truly sorry..” He proclaimed, before stabbing it straight in the head, with the snow heavily setting its sights on Snowdin Forest, Frisk prepared to move out.

Closing his eyes after having to do that, killing monsters under a pretence that it was for someone else. Forcing himself to listen to the madness of another individual, where in his mind was he, this crossroads of broken promises. 

He had made the promise, a promise to refuse her ideals, or orders, her demands, he dropped to his knees over thinking it’s value on his words, they meant nothing to anyone if they aren’t anything to himself. 

Slamming his fist against the dirt like it would fix the issue, before presenting himself with the impossible task ahead of him. A familiar voice had called to him.

“FRISK...WHAT ARE YOU DOING…” He wasn’t the cheery version of himself this time, Frisk opening his eyes to the monster in front of him, he carefully took in the sight, the town behind him ever so in the distance, he took to his feet. Dusting himself off and glancing back at him.

“Papyrus.” He said. It was silent for a moment, he turned around and bowing his head once again. “You need to get out of the way.” He asked

“I’M AFRAID, I CAN’T DO THAT. SANS IS OUT, AND SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT THEM.”

Frisk turned back looking at him. He seemed stubborn, though it seemed like he was the type, to begin with.

“PROTECT THEM, FROM YOU.”


	9. Chapter 9 - Papyrus's Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had uploaded this chapter before, however, I didn't feel too pleased with the results, so I revised it, again though I deleted it by accident instead of editing. So I'm just going to repost it here now. Enjoy.

The wind blew through the trees and across the rocky snowy pathway, along with smelling like death on Frisk’s end, the atmosphere had gotten depressing. Anyone close could easily sense the danger or disgust just by walking along. 

Frisk frowned, while idly standing in front of Papyrus, one of the skeletons he had met in his time in New Snowdin, at first glance, he seemed like an oddball of a guy, and now he stood in his way.

“To Protect them from you.” Frisk’s mind wavered a bit here those words, he tried turning his head a bit, the words continued to repeat themselves, the feeling, and heart that went into securing those words brought a sudden stop to Frisk’s reactions he did not make any moves, nor did he take his eyes off Papyrus. His current behavioral pattern showed attention, the attention he wanted Papyrus to know he still had. In truth, however, he was unfocused and had lowered his guard to the annoying echo of his words. 

A monster showing the notion of feeling as his was not found, or rather it wasn’t that it hadn’t been, it’s that it’s the opposite of what most people would expect. It goes to show that they aren’t entirely what we make them out to be.

Nevertheless. With the words deafening as each passing minute went by, Frisk slowly dropped his head showing his concern.

“It seems we both have something to protect,” Frisk spoke, one is personal and another as a family. 

“THEN WE WON'T HAVE TO FIGHT! COME BACK INTO TOWN AND WE COULD FIX THIS ISSUE TOGETHER. I’M AMAZING AT TALKING TRUST ME!”

“Not to sound threatening, but if I ‘were’ to do that. You would be in a far worse position than you are now, and that goes for everyone else as well.” 

“WHY!”

“Because evil has no patience.” He spoke in riddle but didn’t want to come off as obvious, Papyrus, however, was confused by his speech and didn’t know what to make of it. He crooked his head.

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAAAAN!!!!” 

“Listen, I’m trying to save you from this. Just--”

Chara’s chilling presence stopped him dead, her ethereal form wrapping around him. 

“You aren’t thinking of letting him live are you…” 

He didn’t speak.

Papyrus stepped forward a bit to regain his attention, his motions stopped once Frisk seemed to be on full alert.

“IM AWARE OF WHAT YOU DID, YOU KILLED A BUNCH OF MONSTERS HAVEN’T YOU. AND AFTER TORIEL SHOWED YOU HER KINDNESS AND GAVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY.”

Papyrus moved his bones, his arms, shoulders just one side, he turned, Frisk did not know it, but Papyrus was deeply concerned, almost as if the words were trying to prevent themselves from coming out.

“IF THIS WERE BEFORE, IN THE TIMES OF OUR IMPRISONMENT, ID HAVE TRIED TO PERSUADE YOU, AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE. I MEAN, I WOULD DEFINITELY HAVE CONTINUED, BUT I KNOW HOW STUPID IT IS NOW. SO FOR YOUR SAKE FRISK. I WANT YOU TO TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW OR...THIS MAY GET UGLY” 

Papyrus sounded serious this time, even though he was wacky, with his wacky clothes, his non-sense made Frisk fear the upcoming battle. Papyrus's surroundings were covered by bones. 

To Frisk, he knew, if he were anything like sans then, what he referred to as facts, he has no idea what Papyrus has planned.

“I’m sorry, I cannot back away. There are things, that are terrifying than dying, Papyrus. I cannot allow you to live any longer.”

Even though he sounded serious, it's almost like he wasn’t himself, He hated to say.

“YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT WHILE YOU STILL HAD THE CHANCE.”

Frisk didn’t answer, he looked on, idly, Papyrus frowned, the kid in front of him..Frisk closed his eyes as a knife appeared in his hand. He didn’t seem to be wielding the power of determination. 

Monsters are weak, so it’s not necessary to use any, a regular toy could probably be enough. However, they can still be difficult to deal with. Frisk knew their fragile bodies were so, but he knew even more how dangerous they could be in battle. Dying, however, was not his problem. 

He has gotten a taste of that by now.

He stood there, knife in hand.

“FRISK, I WON'T STOP NOW, I SHALL HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR EVERYONE'S SAKES!” Papyrus attempted to reason with Frisk, it was a last indirect attempt, even though he has already prepared to fight. The background had already shifted black, 

Frisk took the time to view his surroundings thoroughly, the trees were still there, but everything else seemed gone. Even the ground he was on.

“This place is still weird to me.”

“YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED THROUGH!!” Papyrus cried, he stood there, eying down Frisk, who finally returned his gaze to him. As time ticked away, the echo of silence ended with several of bones shot up from the ground towards Frisk at increasingly quick speed.

Frisk had been prepared for this, he dodged from left to right, also having to jump to avoid some of the more areas of effect ones, while trying to gain distance on Papyrus, every time he lashed out, he would mutter a few words. Frisk, on the other hand, did not respond. 

Another attack thrown, he evaded backward, his back hit a tree, however, luckily the attack stopped, instead several bones were launched like bullets towards him. He stepped to the left and sprinted around until he gained a clear advantage. He stepped forward and bolted with speed.

He prepared his swing, but, his body twitched to a stop, his mouth spewed out blood. He looked at his chest, something sticking through his chest…

He looked up..at Papyrus as his vision got blurry, it dissipated into the air, before he collapsed onto the ground. 

The world went black, after some time once more. He returned to his position. Papyrus once again stood there. The events occurred exactly as they happened before. Each time he tried, to get near him, but he ended up being skewered and having to make his way back once again.

He saved this time, right after their talk. So that he didn’t have to waste his time walking back.

This time, he played mostly defensive, reading, and getting an understanding of his attacks. He needed to understand it, unlike before when he recklessly attacked. At the start, he always starts with several attacks from below, by dodging, this attack is easily avoided, but once more come, jumping seems to be the most effective thing to do. 

When he shoots them at you, it’s quick, too difficult to dodge while going in head-on. Finally, after getting the hang of it. He needed to find an opening. Papyrus always creates one each time he attacks. He will always speak something, usually, attacks are constant at this point. 

The bone bullets stopped, at that time, when the last one had missed and shot past him, he made a break for him. Sprinting towards him quickly, Papyrus was already caught on the first word. Before he frowned…

“NICE TRY”

1, 2, 3, 10, 15, 20, 40...suddenly, the second attack tripled, and kept going up suddenly, it seemed impossible to get any closer. Frisk back up immediately but they kept, this was weird. Something like this was like Sans. 

“How are there so many!” He thought Frisk turned to sprint jumping towards a tree and back-stepping out over them, each time they appeared the others that were disappeared behind. He landed as the attack stopped.

“I NOW SEE THERE IS NO POINT IN SPEAKING ANYTHING IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT. IT'S TIME YOU PERISHED”

Frisk gritted his teeth and clenched the knife harder. His only weakness was now just taken from him. How would he deal with this..his determination faltered. Papyrus threw his hand out, the same attack came out. But, now the bullets followed along as well. 

“...” Frisk stumbled back, he tried dodging while also managing to keep ahead of the other attack. He did the same thing with the tree, to fly over them all, his landing, however, was incredibly sloppy, he hit the ground tumbling across it to a halt, he tried quickly to get up. But his leg was pierced, making him drop back to the ground, his other leg was pierced as well. 

Papyrus frowned as he walked over…Frisk winced in pain, as the skeleton slowly paced over to him. 

“IT’S OVER FRISK!”

Frisk struggled on the ground, not looking at Papyrus before a straight attack was launched at him. A smile quickly erupted across Frisk’s face.

“Got you…” the voice said, it was sudden, but the blade swiped quickly right across the armor Papyrus wore, cutting through it like butter, slashing him directly. 

“I-I-I” Papyrus tried to speak…

Frisk sluggishly stood to his feet forcefully removing his legs from the bones that remained in his legs. He stood as if the pain didn’t exist, his appearance felt odd, he turned towards him. The person in front of him. 

That wicked smile, the face of slaughter…

“FRIS--” His voice came to a halt, as the cut was heard. Papyrus’s vision fell to hit the ground, unknown as to what just happened. The feet of a different set of feet walked up to him…

“I’m now going to slaughter, every, single, monster. In that village...haha.” 

~~~

“So this is the place she resides in from time to time,” Frisk said, it wasn’t as though he was speaking himself, it all seemed to be thought controlled like he wasn’t physically talking. He tried to look around, but nothing seemed to be seen. 

He tried to walk, it was odd, it felt like he was standing upon a pathway or some type of surface, it wasn't entirely avoided, nothing like what you would expect, but very much like the one, he battles in from time to time. 

While processing this finding, he turned to see that a place had somehow engraved itself into this black world. He immediately turned to see that the world behind him, and around him, was still the same. But over there, a link cut right through the middle, as if the world before had been cut, and just slapped on a new one.

However, it was familiar, it's the prison. The same one he had been living it not too long ago, however, the form and shape it was in, seemed slightly different. It had markings and symbols he did not know of,

Before, when he arrived as a kid, it had been more lightening up, the lights and flags along the side of it, were unfamiliar yes, but it didn’t seem to beat up and cracked. That was the first and last time he remembered seeing the place from the outside, however, when he left, the place was dark, depressing, skeletons had littered the outside of its walls, the flags torn down and worn in the dirt, and the building had several cracks and debris that weren’t there before. 

He kept staring, what he saw was completely different from what he saw both times, this was an event he hadn’t seen before. Before knowing it, he found himself at the entrance of the place, having not realized he had got so curious as to find himself opening the door.

The place was in a panic, the guards around the place seemed to be following weird orders, taking monsters from one location to the next. Each struggling to keep their sanity in check. There were so many of them, so many he never encountered when escaping. 

He thought it over before, knowing that there wasn’t that many, like it seemed too easy, even if Chara took him over.

What exactly was her intention? Why didn’t she ever say anything, she killed a lot to get out or something. 

Still Trying to keep out of the way, but he knew this place was some sort of illusion, he still tried to keep out of the way.

The thoughts were on point, she probably never said anything, because she really wanted to teach him a lesson afterward, but he just couldn’t accept a cruel method like that, and after what happened his plan to kill Chara at some point still remained. 

Walking along, he had been following some of the soldiers towards a room, it was quite lively in one of them, and he had actually remembered the appearance of the said door, it was the leaders -- the commander's room. He got closer to identify who it was. It was so long since he saw the man's face, As he stepped closer though, he noticed something weird, whoever it was, wasn’t supposed to be there. It was hard to make out with all the people and monsters in the way, but whoever sat the chair, was far smaller than the man he met. 

Flakes of hair waved across as he saw,

“Is that, no it couldn’t be…” He tried to get closer, but suddenly he had a hand grip him, and tossed him around, back into the void. There stood his other self, the same version of him he saw last time. Within his dreams…

“You again…”

“What part of you, bleeds...Frisk. Do you still believe that the world you are in is so different from the one you have lived in.’

“...What does that mean!” He spoke, he had no idea why he was talking to this sketchy version of himself, however, it did not respond, it paused and continued.

“Remember what I said,” 

“What…” Frisk squinted his eyes while thinking those words carefully, he had a chill sent down his spine as the ugly face of his other self-drew extremely close to his own, slipping past him.

~~~

“Litzy!” the manager called, “I’ve received word from one of our sources that Tetra’s armies are going to arrive here in a few hours.”

“Then, we shall prepare for their arrival.” She replied. 

“Yes. but there is a small force coming here in a few minutes. Litzy, the captain is coming..”

She turned, finally understanding the weight.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, should we inform him?” 

Litzy thought for a few minutes. “Let me do the talking, I’ll prepare for his arrival. Please make sure the boy is here.” she left in a hurry, the captain seemed very important somehow.

With the recent news of newer more aggressive monster attacks, the army had sent out a squad of highly trained elites, the first time that had sightings and even altercations with said monsters was the human town, Litzy, and Frisk had stayed at. 

As time passed

The manager of the inn had been preparing for a long visit from the captain, as such several other unfamiliar maids were present to carefully prepare the town. Their welcome is extremely important. 

Even though this is just an Inn, it was referred to as more than “Just” an inn. Most towns on the outer edges of Tetra are very underpopulated, as it is with this town, however, this town shares more history. The Inns in each town are centered directly in the middle of each town.

Be it by some miracle, or just by coincidence, either way, this design in each town made it the best place to set up encampments around, because the middle area is usually the best place to be in case of a monster attack, however, the design of the place wasn’t the only reason for it.

The Inn was also the only place visitors could rest up, and like any town, visitors were very rare. So to avoid having to set up camps and to waste effort doing so, the inn was used as a place for the soldiers to rest in, of course even with all that, the place would be heavily cramped, so to make up for it. It was officially discussed, that the overhaul of all inns in each town would receive an upgrade, However, the mistake was that the inns were all centered, so adjusting the size would be too difficult with the houses around, so instead they built underground. The normal residence could remain above like usual, and the soldiers had the downstairs, along with specialized armory, beds, and kitchen. As well as certified army nurses and maids to keep the place up. 

This is how the towns have managed to keep a secure lock on the monsters around the area while maintaining morale. It’s hard to adjust to life while always having to move locations, while always having to live in tents. So living was more comfortable, the only difference would be the scene.

Litzy had been up and about preparing on her own, to make sure everything seemed ready. While trying to get in contact with Frisk, however, he hadn’t made his way back into town since she saw him suddenly stroll out of town earlier this day. She didn’t press on it though, his immediate concern wasn’t necessary. The captain that was coming down here, is an old friend of hers, so it was extremely important that this was handled carefully. 

“Litzy, How are you doing.” The manager said

“Fine, it seems I’ve done everything that is needed, all that is left is to welcome them here. Has the town been informed?”

“Yes, I’ve informed the soldiers and they have told them. It seems they are all relieved to hear that this issue about the monsters has been taken into consideration.”

“Agreed…”

She had been half-heartedly been taking things in while fixing a few things.

“Is something the matter?” She asked

“Davis, I’ve sent him letters before. Yet never wrote back.” She had a pondering face on her.

“Don’t let that confidence I see so often die down now of all times.” She said Litzy smiled at the lady’s concern. 

“Noted, but that’s not it. I’m not concerned about his loyalty, I’m concerned about the both of us...If I tell him about Frisk, His oath as a soldier will put him in danger, and I know very well how dangerous that commander of his is.”

“Who wouldn’t be, treason, is by most accounts in Tetra punishable by death. In some instances though--”

“Do not finish that sentence. I know already...I’m trying to remain confident that this plays out, as such I’ve made this place here, soundproof, and specifically designed for him only. Captains quarters.”

She smiled at her handy work, she needed a proper place to stop, and a soundproof room was the best. 

“So I take you found Frisk then?” She said 

“Nope, he left town earlier, and I’ve been waiting for his return…”

“You don’t think…”

Litzy turned to her annoyed.

“He wants me to train him, and then runs off, no way, He’ll be back, and also. I’d never forgiven him…if he did..” She recounted the little issue they had while training. The thought had her crossing her arms for no apparent reason while glancing in a different direction.

“So I see you two had fun then…”

“Don’t put it in those words...I’m just not a woman who is open to arguments about which parts you have to hide, training is training.” Litzy fell into that one.

“A boy managed to get the slip on you, I’m impressed.”

“...” Litzy didn’t respond, the manager just laughed while exiting the room. 

Slamming her butt against the desk, Litzy uncrossed her arms and leaned back onto it a little bit, thinking of where he could be…

Back in New Snowdin Town the Inn Keeper had been minding her business. The door opened, from it, walked a girl in a green shirt.

The Innkeeper looked at the person who entered and spoke a few words as they stepped up towards her. 

“Hey, you look like another human I met not too long ago,” She said

“Is it common to meet humans that look the same?” She said looking at her with a peculiar smile. 

“Not really, we don’t really get a lot of humans in town anyway. So you are the second one we have seen in awhile.” 

“I see..” She said, “Hey. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure” 

“Do you take it from the lower region, or are you a top region kind of person?” She stopped for a moment, “Whoops, I mean monster.”

“I don’t really understand the question.” She said confused.

“Do you take it from the bottom, or do you take it from the top?” She said once more, still with a smile on her face.

“Huh?...you are saying the silliest things.”

“Just answer the question.” She said

“Well, I suppose, I would choose top, if I must say.”

She smiled and said

“Me too” Chara moved her hand, which revealed a knife. The Innkeeper was too slow, no, rather not even aware of what happened. Chara slashed her across the neck in that brief moment, the only thing on her face was the smile she had after answering Chara’s question. Her head flopped to the table, after a second, it turned to dust. 

Chara heard the voices of more monsters in one of the rooms nearby. She turned her head slowly towards the door where the voices came from.


	10. Lesser Resolve

Along the rocky path, the soldiers marched, the captain in front kept a neutral expression. His eyes wavered and wandered with each passing moment, he kept tapping his leg as he anxiously stared at the empty, eerie forest in front of them. A pathway covered with trees.

He threw up his arms signaling the rest to halt all action at once.

"Sir?"

"Shh" He quickly demanded, he waved his hand commanding the three officers that wore different armor. 

"Captain?"

"We have been discovered, not sure by what though. If what the commander has informed me of is true. We need to be ready for an attack."

He glanced through the trees, knowing full well what he has sensed thus far is no ordinary threat. His eyes snapped to the ground where he knelt down and felt and caressed it.

"In front now!" He commanded. The moment those words left his mouth, the monsters came out in front, while the fast reacting soldiers obeyed his order and were already creating a defensive position in front of the captain.

"There appears to be three, however," He looked at them carefully to notice the difference.

"These monsters, what on earth..." He readied his weapon, constructed in front of him. His weapon on choice, a claymore. 

standing in front of them is four monsters shaped differently from what they have seen, one taller with one eye, all four limbs and wings droopy and disfigured on the back of it. While the same appearance of the wings is seen throughout itself.

Something that looks like a carrot figure with arms and legs and also looks to be falling apart. While the last one is a similar monster to the Chilldrakes, Frisk, fought before. It seemed much beefier and had nothing but an aggressive look on its face. The definition of chill non-existent in this thing. This one also had a falling apart look.

All of them have one other thing in common, and that is, they all have a different color shading to their original counterpart. 

"Stand ready!" The captain ordered.

"AghhAAAasgghh" The only noise that escaped them was horrifying. They seemed both angry and malformed. To the point where some of the soldiers were discouraged. 

"Do not falter" The captain shouted swinging his claymore to the side he shifted his body and point the blade at the monsters who were angered more by his show of offensive.

"PiiiiiIIiIIcccck Onnnoonnn YOU!" One of them said flying towards the ground in a frenzy. 

"Sir! It's not attacking correctly" one of them said

"We aren't dealing with any normal monsters here, expect differences. Do not be caught off guard--"

While he spoke a loud scream pierced his ears...

A hand covered in blood reared back. The giant red looking carrot, looking more a like a strawberry now more.

"CommmMEee" It said, reaching behind its back to reveal several carrots in its hand.

"Contains...vitamin C, and most importantly! DeeATH!" It lunged again 

Another scream entered his ears, the previous one dealt a killing blow to another. 

"Single hits? This is..." He stepped back, gripping his sword ferociously

"IMMMmmm nOTTT cHIlLLLLL!" It screamed with pressure spreading out from in front.

"fall back!" He yelled ordering his men to gain some distance, as they moved he ordered once more.

"We will not allow them to gain the advantage. Left, right, center get into formation!" 

Following his commands, they scattered into three groups. Left, Center and Right. 

"Right side, four units, fuse your shields together to block the pressure!" 

four of them rushed to combine their efforts to create a barrier big enough to block the wind pressure from the Chilldrake. The others waited

"From a distance!" They nodded in unison and created spears in a pattern all of them pointed forward unleashing a barrage of them over the shield and towards the Chilldrake.

"Right side! Wait annoy it until it uses its tears and then attack its right wing in session, as for the rest of you, attack it when it has miss fired!"

"Center! Wait on my signal, and encase the monster in a forced construct, leaving it's back exposed"

All of this happened in a moment, as the spears landed piercing through the Chilldrake's body it stumbled back screaming in pain. 

The attacks continued until Loox's signature attack occurred after having been irradiated enough. It ramped up to splash a beam of watery tears upon them. It's fury added heat within its path, but before it could do anything a spear punctured its wing causing its flight path to arc down aiming its attack point blank into Vegetoid. The blast caused its skin to soften enough and weakened it to the allow the soldiers to encase it afterward.

With having dealt with the Chilldrake and now the Loox after it landed it was prompted slain. 

The captain, claymore in hand rushed forward leaping, landing behind the monster with its back exposed. He slashed down like butter cutting Vegetoid in half.

"Uauguh...im not feeling very...chill." It and the rest of them turned to dust on the spot. 

... 

Frisk was sitting on a bed, staring at the ground. His expression was blank, lifeless. A moment later, he blinked rapidly, startled by the sudden change in scene. He stood up after he regaining control of his body.

His eyes darted around the room trying to see where he was, so, he made his way to the window to look outside. It was packed with monsters roaming the streets. It was clear as to where he was right now.

New Snowdin Town, Chara brought him, but.

Frisk turned around again and examined the room to find three piles of dust on the ground. It was clear to him, exactly what happened here. He stepped forward to get a closer look at the dust and even ran his hand through it.

"Do you like what I've done?" A voice called out, which startled him to his feet. Behind him was, none other than Chara. She had a smile on her face.

"You killed these three..."

"Of course, remember what I said earlier? That you had a promise to keep? Well, now is the time." She looked out the window, as Frisk stood there with his head hung to the ground. He seemed reluctant.

"You are very stubborn, but, so am I." Chara said stepping up to him "We both possess souls of determination. So, this constant battle between each other will probably never end."

Frisk sighed, she was absolutely correct about that. 

"You are just going to leave me to kill all those monsters, all by myself."

Chara stretched her arms out as she said

"Pretty much, I'm tired now, so I think I'll rest a bit. Good Luck."

"No, wait, What if I just leave, or stay in this room" He shouted...

"Well...It's too late for that isn't it?" She pointed at the door where the sudden noise came from. 

Frisk turned in a panic to the sound of footsteps that approached unwarranted. The noise and voices were startled by something clearly obvious to Frisk at the moment.

The movement slowed, as it was clear they were now investigating something.

Frisk's panicked, his movement wasn't stealthy as he leaned against the wall to the side. The door directly beside him. He knew that if they come through the door, that it would flip over him which would cover him from their sight.

"Good choice," Chara's voice came, "But, remember. If you are ready to kill someone, you have to be ready for death yourself" Chara said

Frisk's eyes were fixed on the door before his eyes suddenly went wide as he heard her finish speaking. His hand swiped forward revealing the menu, which he prompted saved as the door in front of him swung opened immediately afterward. 

He gritted his teeth, he had no idea what kind of monster they were, so it was hard to tell if he could surprise or even fight them.

He closed his eyes and remember previously that he had done so before. He has actually killed monsters before, but it seemed so much easier considering they were out for blood.

Frisk carefully moved his body so that he was ready, and reassured himself of something.

"Just like before, I will deal with them, just like before." His eyes were focused completely, yet a part of him still seemed worried.

They stepped around opening other doors of the Inn, eventually, after waiting awhile they stopped in front of the room he was in's door. 

His heard pounded and his hands shook, these emotions were absolutely unwarranted as he had fought Papyrus earlier, and prior to that a human of all things.

The door swung open, it's sudden wooden view didn't take him out of his thoughts. It only gave him more panic to the point where he stood there unshaken, his eyes were focused forward in a trance.

He had a sudden realization, everything seemed to be withdrawn in his mind, everything seemed to slow down, time appeared to have stopped but was actually still moving, albeit very slowly. The result of his mind entering into a high state of panic.

His thoughts crept up on him.

"Why am I so scared right now? That's right, didn't I kill another human? and several monsters prior to all this?" Frisk's voice echoed throughout his thoughts. He continued to stand there unmoving as they kept coming. 

The door bumped into him and moved forward,

"The journey, I killed two monsters in the beginning, and a couple more -- Chara, did some work mostly, but I remember it happening"

His eyes drew to the floor as the door continued to slowly curve forward. 

"I sought to escape my imprisonment too, Chara was the only thing I came to rely on the moment I met her."

"I even trained for this," Frisk paused, "For this?" He said once more.

That's not exactly the truth, at least it wasn't the full truth, he wanted to get stronger, produce the same results as Chara had done to him in their battle. It's why he asked Litzy to teach him, but obscured in that truth was that the monsters were dangerous as well. He has seen what they can do, some of this encouraged the decision as well. 

"I-- I wanted to learn how to fight so that I could defend myself against Chara, and monsters. But not just that! but to prevent ever being trapped in imprisonment again!" Frisk said, within his mind, a version of him manifested feeling enlightenment, the expression that was drawn could only be one of discovery or the realization he suddenly forgot so easily.

The door itched more and more, showing bits of the monster guards that had stumbled in earlier staring at the dust littered in the room, one of those guards began glancing towards him as the door stared revealing his shirt. 

It wasn't perfect, but he understood somewhat, one thing he must absolutely do.

Frisk's panic showed slightly on his face as he drew his face up towards the guard who was about to discover him. 

"Survive!" He shouted in his mind, placing his hand on the back of the door he pushed forward slamming the door against the Guard to the right, into the wall as he rushed towards the one in front of him.

A guard dog as expected, Frisk slide flat, dodging the right swipe of its sword. In his adrenaline the blade of determined appeared in his hand, he held it with both hands impaling the blade deep in the monster's chest.

He retreated back, seeing the other one getting back to its feet and lunged towards him. He sidestepped out of its reach kicking into the back, into the drawer.

"I refuse to die!" Frisk shouted as he charged towards the monster slashing it across the face, killing it instantly. 

He huffed...

"I--" 

A slash a sword hit across his side, Frisk, who had dropped his guard suddenly stumbled forward in pain, noticing the other still lived.

"Damn it!" He stepped forward replacing the sword with a knife and stabbing it deep into the skull of the monster. 

Both of them turned to dust afterward, revealing his success in the matter before him. Frisk hit the wall and sat down holding the side of his chest.

An echo of something occurred in his mind as he sat there.

"Also remember Frisk, when you are prepared to kill someone or something. You must not make the mistake of forgetting this simple rule. Make sure they or it, are dead" Litzy's voice echoed.

"I guess, I have a long way to go," He said. 

He drew a breath before standing to his feet. 

"There are still more to take care of, out there" Frisk's looked onward out the window...

"Can I really do this?" He said

'Well, I suppose, I'll have to do something...'


	11. Arrival

The village of New Snowdin was set ablaze, the fire started from the bar, the monster on fire. His death caused the bar and eventually the rest of the fire within spread to the neighboring houses.

If any monster was viewing the destruction they would surely feel discouraged from trusting humans again. The amount of them dead from the event alone racked up. 

Standing at the edge of town, the drips of blood fell to the snow from the large spear in Frisk's hand. He suddenly came to a realization. The weapon dropped from his hand and shattered upon the soft snow. 

He felt weak in the knees from the display, slight traces of regret stuck out from his expression. 

"What have I..."

"Good Job, I'm quite impressed with you right now" Chara patted his shoulder in approval.

"Why did this happen"

Chara looked down at the griefing teenager.

"You mean, Why did it 'have' to happen" She giggled, "And stop pouting, you think you are innocent after this ordeal. You really are a hypocrite"

Frisk lean back on the ground, the fire's fury reflected in his eyes.

He stood up with his head hung back and walked off, Chara who remained slightly behind glared and was silent.

"However, What changed during that time..." She thought

Frisk made his journey back to town, however, while he walked, he thought. Thought of the events that transpired.

"What happened? Why can't I..."

'Do you wish to stop her?'

"Yes, I do-- I--Well I..."

'It to be fair?' 

"Yes-- Wait"

Frisk turned on the spot. It was almost like before, his surroundings changed like he wasn't in the real world anymore. It seemed like the void within his own head. It was like when Chara takes control and he ends up in that place, however, there seemed to be some differences.

A manifestation appeared in front of him. It was himself, completely and utterly. There wasn't a point of differentiation, except for one thing. His expression.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?

'I’m not Chara, and by my appearance, can't you tell?' He said, 'I'm obviously you'

Frisk didn’t respond.

"Forgive me for saying, but I don't believe you"

The voice chuckled.

'That is natural. What I am, Who I am, is your inner voice. Clearly, you can't forget that you spent a long time with your thoughts, hold up in a prison, full of torture, full of...'

As the other version of him spoke, the images of past, previous events came to mind. It seemed like something Chara would do, but Chara cannot possibly possess this information. Yes, she has half his soul, but his memories are his own. 

"STOP!" Frisk shouted, "I didn't escape to be reminded of that..."

'That's an odd thing to say when you handled it well the other time' He repiled, 'Do you not wish to beat her? Or perhaps, stop her from tormenting you?' He replied hastely

'As I said, you cannot forget. I am you, your voice. You can't escape all the time, Frisk, sometimes you just have to accept the facts, and like me, you must accept Chara'

"Accept her? You are a very crappy voice. Why would I accept her, what benefit would I possibly have"

'Dear me you are quite deaf, If you wish to prevent being abused so much, you must give Chara something. She wishes to crush your will. She isn't entirely after your determination as that would weaken her. But, this fact would also weaken yourself. When you think about it, if you accept her, partially, to the point that you aren't suffering a great deal, you can grow, get stronger. You both win.'

"That...does sound like a decent idea, I mean..." Frisk turned, a little anxious, nervous to speak.

"I am not a fan of her ideas. Though, accepting her? While, yes, sure, I would get better at what I want, she would get even stronger as well. How do I make progress when I'll always be one step behind"

'Just because she will get stronger because of her apparent experience and ability. Doesn't mean you cannot beat her.' He said, 'Sometimes the best, fall when you trap them in their own world and take advantage of more, prominent weakness'

"I guess-- Why are you..."

'I'm just the result of your madness and...well, hatred. I guess you could say that not everything is what it seems or seemed' The other version turned ominously as he spoke.

Frisk wasn't sure if he should actually trust this. However, from what he could gather, it seemed like it wasn't Chara. He wanted to believe, with everything that he could that this was his inner voice that part of him that wasn't afraid and could do something about the issue he had.

'While you can't directly deal with Chara, you can at least co-exist together for the time being. Does that not sound, better, then your current situation?' He said

Frisk stared in thought and quickly answered.

"It would be hard to accomplish this in itself, accepting her? She watches always, teasing me, taunting me. Would these things stop if I allowed her to order me around? What is she trying to accomplish?"

'She may stop teasing you, but at least she will no longer need to torture you. That is only her method of making you obey.'

"Right, right...I'm just dumb, you've explained a lot thus far. I'm just confused or no-- I'm just doubting it all" 

He paced around in painful thought.

"I need more time to think..." Frisk snapped. His vision returned to normal, he blinked a couple of times. He was stopped dead on the path, looking in the distance.

Chara appeared in his view looked at him awkwardly, and then got annoyed by the look received from, Frisk. 

"Have you been listening to me at all?" She said

"Sorry..."

"Ugh, Listen well then. You did a good job on doing what I asked earlier, so, I'll give you time to relax. Your next destination is Tetra's inner districts. The castles closer to the main city."

"Castle closer to the main city? Why not just go straight to the main city," Frisk asked

"Because I fucking said so, don't question me." Chara turned and disappeared afterward.

"Okay..." He stood there for a moment.

"I can relax? Hmm" Frisk continued forward towards the town.

~~~

Litzy had been sitting blankly at the wall not sure what to do. Frisk hasn't returned and Davis, the captain of an army commanded by a brutal individual was coming to hold up a report regarding the increase in monsters with strange altercations.

"Our job was to prevent the actions of the past. How are we going to do that when the army is killing off monsters left and right"

Litzy shifted in her seat, holding her head. The stress from everything was getting to her. 

"I guess I'm not very credible myself, I have had no choice but to kill monsters that have increased around town. They are not like the ones I have encountered, it's almost like they are evolving. But, why?" Litzy sighed standing to her feet.

"Litzy!" The Inn Keeper came in.

"Marie?" 

"Captain Davis's patrol was attacked" She replied, "A group of monsters ambushed them"

"What? Where are they right now" She snapped

"They are fine, Davis and his men have arrived just now, however, I wanted to tell you or rather I need to tell you because you should be aware of their arrival."

"Phew, That's good, thank you for coming to me. Though, what of Frisk has he returned."

"He hasn't, yet, I've instructed one of the maids to keep an eye--" 

"Miss, Miss Marie" 

"Frisk...He has returned"  
~~~

Before Frisk would properly understand the situation, the guards that had been stationed at the entrance wore different uniforms indicating to him that something has happened.

"Halt!" 

"Um...What is going on" 

"Right, you might be new here, we--"

"No, no, I actually rented a room at the Inn, But, there were different guards earlier"

"Okay, not new then, those other guards were sent elsewhere. The town isn't very secure, especially with monsters lurking ever closer. We just arrived not too long ago so we have taken over"

"I see, well am I allowed in or..."

"You are, sorry, I wasn't aware of your current residence I needed to clarify"

Frisk nodded in thanks and began to step forward, however, in that moment his arm was grabbed by the soldier.

"Hold on, what is this?" He asked, "The cut on Frisk's arm had still been there"

"Fuck, right, I actually survived my encounter earlier and didn't need to reload" Frisk cursed in his mind, but was caught by the expression of apparent suspicion of the soldier. Not of his own accord a surge of familiar, emotions, gripped his mind. Reminding him of his tortures by guards, or soldiers no less and on instinct pulled away, clutching his arm.

"Were you in a fight? That is a decent sized cut" 

"Yes, and you just happened to stop me dead by grabbing onto that same arm," Frisk said

"Whoa, calm down. Our captain should be arriving at the Inn you mentioned earlier, there are medics who can bandage or heal that wound for you. I'm only looking out for you"

"Thank you" Frisk nodded at him and quickly left. The soldiers both kept their eyes on him, however.

"Frisk!" Litzy called out running over to him, both with a maid and the Inn Keeper Marie.

"Litzy? What is happening" He said

"The army has arrived, it is a small, but decently sized patrol that a commander for Tetra has sent"

"Small patrol?" 

"They are basically scouting the area before the larger army arrives. The Commander is coming himself. This is important, so please, shut up and come with me" She ordered

"Um...um"

"Chara? Any word in this" Frisk asked within his own mind

"Does it look like you have a choice? Don't ask me" 

"Uh..." Frisk was very confused

Inside the Inn, and downstairs was where all the soldiers from the town had stayed. This is usually where any form of the military are housed. It's a home to keep the morale up, soldiers or trained guards for towns to feel comfortable. They shouldn't feel pressured for a living, it makes them less likely to make mistakes and provides healthy living, and any mistake or fault is usually on their own fault thus allow for swift and accurate punishment in case of any.

Litzy quickly explained this to him.

"Tetra must be rich to provide any, and all soldiers this kind of treatment"

"It is, and it might be a little scary thinking that, but, Tetra is at the center of pretty much all political power, even if they are still 1/5 of the nations residing on earth"

"Sheesh, Frisk, to not know your own planet and society. Just what exactly have you been doing up until now..." 

"Uh, well, I guess I'm a little bit of a hermit" Frisk tried to lie, but Litzy only turned around with a blank stare.

"You aren't very good at that you know"

"Okay, okay, I'm disconnected from the world, is that really that important."

Litzy stopped

"It is when you consider the situation. A man from nowhere pops up with little knowledge of the current structure of power with the soul of determination and somehow has cuts and bruises on him from spending a couple hours outside..."

"I don't think that should lead to a national-wide problem though would it?"

"It's not hard to misunderstand is the problem, Frisk. The only thing that makes sense in the mind of people like the commander is that, the only people who could know as little as you would have to have been from the underground. Tetra is known for its humans siding with monsters as there has been a good relationship with monsters in the past so certainly, people with parents growing up would certainly side with them, as such they are killed or worse"

"Um, Litzy" Frisk's eyes were shot, the information had him a little scared now

"Sorry, Clearly, since you aren't very informed, I shouldn't be thrusting all this onto you so quickly" 

"Yeah, you can say that again," He rubbed his head, "You aren't..."

"No, I wouldn't do that...I'm actually, believe it or not, one of the so-called 'good' ones. I'm just telling you this now because you are going to meet the captain soon"

"Well, fuck"

"Don't worry, you are fine. He happens to also be one of the 'good' ones"

"That's...nice to hear."

"Here, this room will do. I need to go meet with the captain. I will come to get you afterward, okay?" 

"Alright..." Frisk was out of place here, even if he was told all that. He quickly sat on the bed of the room with the door closed.

Frisk spun his fingers in a bunch and lean back against the bed. Thinking, thinking. His mind drifted and landed on the situation of the incident, or well, events. Whichever it was called.

"I can relax...I can, relax?" He repeated the words to himself. Chara did actually say these words and to conflict him more was that it was because of his deed. It interested him so, as the apparent voice proclaimed that resisting her would come to impact him. Yet, these words sit at the top of his mind.

He jittered and shook, opening his eyes and saying.

“HEY!” Frisk shouted to himself. It was a strong thought enough to draw his attention back to the place he stood once before.

“I need help, tell me what you meant earlier, I want to know. So that I can make a choice”

In a flash, the voice and the image of himself appeared in front of him once more.

'You hate Chara, she is domineering, but you still listen to her, however, still resist. So why don’t you stop resisting and just listen to what she has to say.'

'Resisting only offers hate. You will not enjoy her company if you cannot accept her. However, that does not mean you have to forgive her and it certainly does not mean you will need to stop thinking of ways to kill her. Chara isn’t going to be defeated by this current lacking determination you have. The only way to win is to side with her. Let her do what she wants and wait until you gain the chance. You’ve thought of this so far but only act merely so. It’s time to take the full leap.'

'Make friends with your enemy, Frisk. Receive the benefits of accepting what your greatest struggle can offer you. Trust me, it will make life easier for you.'

“Are you really sure that is what would happen?”

‘Don’t make it sound like I’m someone else, I’m giving you this idea, thus, you are actually the one thinking it. Deep down, this is what you want, to stop being restricted and tortured.’

“I…” Frisk’s world changed, once more, back in the bedroom. His expression was one of furious determination. He stood up.

“I need to talk to you.”

She appeared immediately in front of him, her hands at her hips, giving him a cold stare.

“What is it. Do make it quick. I like my rest-- What the hell is with that power you got emitting from you”

Frisk didn’t respond to her surprise.

“I want to accept your proposal”

Chara remained silent, her earlier surprise replaced with a dead expression.

“Why the sudden change.” 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No, Frisk, I’m afraid it isn’t obvious. Before, you very stubbornly rejected me. Don’t bother trying to convince me else wise, I can feel it.”

“And what about now.”

She opened one eye, as he spoke.

“Well, You do seem different…”

“I’m being serious that’s why” He needed to convince her. She looked surprised and yet annoyed as he was casually looked at him. Yet, did not disapprove.

“Again, why the sudden change.”

“I’d like you to tell me, what you plan on doing If I kept refusing you?” Chara got aggressive suddenly as those words left his mouth.

“I will not say it again! Why have you suddenly changed? Don’t give me questions, to questions!” She seemed to be ready to leave.

“I want you to stop hurting me...So, I will accept--”

“That’s rich...and what makes you think I will stop if you accept?”

Frisk's determination seemed almost like a sudden drive for him. In the light of his knowledge, ironically, and perhaps weird that it came from pretty much himself. It gave him a sense of bravery almost, I guess that is what determination does. He felt, very aggressive.

Frisk was focused, however, annoyed.

"When we first met you promised to help me, remember?" He said

"Yes, and my fucking god, you are ignoring my--"

"Just let me finish, damn you!" Frisk said

Chara crossed her arms slowly, now, for some reason, intrigued by the anger.

"Go on."

"I am such a fool, but no, I 'was' a fool" He stepped up pointing to himself.

"You promised to help me escape and then used the fact that you did all the work -- that you completed the promise. The one you made to me when I was in need of help and that help was to escape and when you finally did do that. You changed it all up. The job was done, your task completed. You no longer needed to follow any deal, why would you, when you did your job!" Frisk said and kept speaking

"Why was I a fool, well,"

"Prior, I gave up half my soul to make that promise. That is what made me a fool. I wanted so desperately to escape I, for some reason made the choice to give up, half my soul. A part of me that forced you into my body, my mind and enable you to exist within me and use my soul's determination to power yourself. I do not understand, why! I made that decision. It has bothered me so much, but I could never directly say"

Frisk stepped forward wiggly his finger.

"But I will say it now, I have too" He continued, "You taking control and thereafter too now is the result. You have half my soul after all. You possess some control over me"

Frisk turned once again with a slight, confident, smile, however.

"Course, you cannot have full control because I still possess the other half. Accepting you comes with a risk, I cannot be sure what deadly exchange I'm to come by, by fully agreeing. However, I am willing to do as you say without additional demands. I mean, I deserve some fair play, I don't want to deal with you always finding ways to abuse me every step of the way"

"Torture, or sexual pleasure for yourself, I've dealt with it for so long. It's a cruel way to teach me a lesson. Shaming me by destroying my pride as a man, even though I don't currently possess much"

"My my..." Chara had a smile, but Frisk wasn't having any of it.

"Don't ignore what I said!"

"I still possess the other half of my soul, I can fight back just as much as you."

"Of course you can. You are terrible at it though"

Frisk leaned back at the insult, while perhaps true.

"Like a child, who is constantly pulling at your arm, unsure of when it will pull you off balance onto the floor"

"Did you just, fucking, compare me, to a child!" Chara exclaimed

"The point is! Control is divided, here I am willing to accept you partly and your complaining about my determination, dedication, and suspicion of why I've suddenly decided to take up the offer! When this is exactly what you fucking want," Frisk said, "I don't get it!"

"Not precisely--" Chara tried to speak, but was interrupted, yet again...the nerve of Frisk almost drove her to get mad, however.

"Again, the point is that its the direction you insisted on, and finally, now that I have decided, you are changing the rules again. I will not allow you to manipulate me that way again!" He said

"All I ask is that you stop, and accept what I'm trying to do." Frisk sat back down on the bed. His anger finally long awaited had subsided.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to accept that you are accepting me, partly."

"Yes"

"You are fucking crazy, Frisk, Crazy. The thing people become when they are determined is special. I like it." Chara seemed to agree, but, Frisk wasn't so sure yet.

"Partly accepting me though, you must be rolling in power, but, you aren't. You are strong though, I'll give you credit. It's why determination is so powerful"

Chara moved up towards him sitting down awkwardly close to him.

"I'm surprised you want to accept while remaining a little annoyed with the fact you intend to bargain when I could easily take. But, I'm willing to agree to disagree" She said

"So, Frisk, what do you want from me?"

"No more torturing, raping, I don't need anymore of it"

"Such a little baby, it's not like you haven't had one shoved up there..." She said.

Chara couldn't stop taunting or teasing me, as predicted. But the response wasn't declining. She stood up again...

"Sure, why not. 

"What? It's that easy?"

"Of course. Frisk, you piss me off a lot when you aren't following what I want. It's like you said, you have half your soul, and I possess the other half. I cannot get what I want to be done, if you are preventing me from doing anything. It angers me, and frankly, pisses me off. So I decided to do what I wanted, and perhaps I still will"

"Um, I'd like it to just, perhaps, stop entirely maybe?"

"You are starting to sound like a loser again. My habit of beating you will not change, but I won't torture you. Fair?"

"Ugh...fine..." Frisk had to agree at least at that. As long as it wasn't.

"What do you mean by beat--" 

His face was engulfed in red, and a fist. The fist came suddenly, he fell back , holding his face.

"That is what I mean. I'll do it occasionally, but I will not torture you. There happens to be a difference you know"

"..." Frisk remained quiet.

"I don't need you to explain anymore. I'm aware of your stresses. However, now that you accept me, you have no choice but to do what I want now"

"Hey, wait--"

"Don't fucking interrupt me, you had your little talk. Now listen up. I have my own plans, and I realize you are getting involved in some of your own. It's a good thing that both aligns, cause then you going off doing some random shit would certainly have made me decline on the spot." Chara reconfirmed.

"You don't have to worry about any kind of torture. I'll try to refrain from it, but only if you keep your promise. That means, you do what I want, when the time comes for it to be done. I told you earlier about those castles, and cities you need to visit. They are your first objectives. Since you are getting involved with it already. You should eventually have the time, or perhaps you'll end up there. Either way, when it comes time. You better deliver"

Chara looked down with a, very, very, sinister expression.

"Otherwise, you'll get this again..." She held her crotch...

"Is...that all you--" He stopped as a knife, or knives appeared, not only that but several other items you certainly have seen hanging on walls inside the prison. Luckily, never used on him.

"Is that a nutcracker..." Frisk turned his head immediately.

"You have my word, no matter, what." He felt like he was probably gonna die just by seeing it.

"Good..." She smiled like a child, "In exchange, while I'm waiting, I'll help you when I can..." Chara turned to notice footsteps.

Frisk heard them too, seems he has a keen awareness now.

"So, we agree then" Frisk held out his hand.

"We aren't friends, remember." Chara just vanished without a trace. She disappeared quicker than usual. She isn't like that. Frisk was confused with her quick exit. 

Upon, entering, it was Litzy. She had come to get him. Bringing him to the Captains Quarters. 

"You're Frisk? I see, I just received a report from my men just a moment ago. He suspected you and gave me this." Davis held up a written report with his description recorded onto it.

"Wait for what? I met him for the first time and he already suspected me?"

"Monsters and humans. I'm sure that is precisely what you were thinking, correct?"

"Holy shit, are your soldiers this paranoid?" Frisk said

"The army take their orders from the kingdom and from my commander, not from me directly. By that I mean it's an absolute order, and such I cannot overrule it. They are only doing what they have been trained to do. As have I, lucky for you. I'm actually on your side"

"I guess that there has never been a case where you could prevent your men from possibly suspecting me or anything"

"Maybe back in the day, nowadays, not so much. Siding with monsters is apparently treason and you will pay with your life for it. So, unless you want me to die. I will not make unnecessary and rather stupid moves. Aside from that, however," He moved the report in his face and ripped it in half.

"This points you as suspicious, and doesn't implicate you, so, I can fix 'that' issue easily" He smiled reassuring him while also brushing the report away.

"Thank god..." Frisk said

"Litzy has told me of your power, and to be frank. I'm glad you exist." Davis said

"Exist?"

"Yes," Litzy answered next, "It is a little early for me to open up about this, but, because of your soul, I firmly believe you must."

"I must?" Frisk got increasingly confused, "What is this about now?"

"I-- We are a part of an old kingdom legacy. The legacy of the old world order. It was once something a part of the previous government. There was once several individuals, different from the core 4, dedicated to keeping peace with monsters and other lands. But, it got snuffed up by a set of people, that worked to oppose that peace by there own means," She finished

Chara's unseen face turned at the mention of those words.

"These people commanded unique or more accurately known, special souls, with special traits or talents to them" Davis said

"Wait- wait, Is the reason you are telling me this. Because determination is one of them?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Davis replied

"That explains why you wished to tell me and why you want me to get involved."

"Your soul is the last remaining remanent of the old heroes. It would be disgraceful of me and everyone who honors them to let you go now" Litzy said. Everything up until now, her surprise, to her willingness to teach him, and keep him around. It's because of his soul, determination. 

"Not let me go," Frisk thought. He was shocked that she would say that.

"Chara, you told me once, not to tell them anything. Yet, you then returned to say that I should. Why?" Frisk asked

"At first, I wanted to be careful, so I acted on instinct. But as I told you that, I was curious about her intentions. So, I only said to tell her what she wants. I wanted the results. If she proved to be our enemy, I would have dealt with her." Chara said

"You..."

"Don't get angry...Do you even know me at all?" Returning to normal Frisk looked back at them.

"She cares for me? Litzy? I..." Frisk interrupted his thoughts and asked, "These people, what were they-- their traits I meant"

"7 Souls, Perseverance, Integrity, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Bravery, and finally Determination" Davis answered back at his question, "Each of these powerful figures commanded one of these traits."

"They were, indeed, powerful" Litzy's voice soften. Her stricken, enduring face seemed to show a sign of regret before continuing, "They were the foundation of the old order. They kept everything in check, but they suddenly disappeared. At first, everyone thought they would come back, but as days, and months went by, people started to panic that those who were protecting them disappeared would cause other nations to feel the need to suppress them, in the light of their disappearance. The Core 4 group took control. Made up of four figureheads, hence the name. They were originally a part of a similar affiliation of the 7 soul wielders, as in they fought alongside each other and helped each other.

"They currently protect Tetra" Davis finished explaining.

"Tssk..." 

Frisk heard the sound in his head, knowing it was Chara.

"This is a lot to take in..." Frisk added, "How am I suppose to help with all this"

"Monsters and humans used to be a faction that existed together. However, something broke that peace. The answer is obvious as the only ones capable of destroying something so perfect is within the kingdom" Davis said

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I was there," Davis added, "The people involved definitely came from the kingdom. The monsters were regarded as traitors to the peace and were apparently sealed away. But it was never actually made clear why, only that they broke the peace. They gave such vague information about slaughtering but did not really provide much info. Yes, it certainly seemed like monster attacks. The evidence pointed to them, but the weird thing was. Before all that, I had a very good relationship with a bunch of monsters prior to the incident. There is no way they did anything"

"Yet, they have sealed anyway." Litzy finished his words.

"You don't think it could be related to the sudden appearance of these other monsters I have been seeing?" Frisk added

"Yes. This is exactly what I have been thinking, the reports of aggressive and tougher monsters aren't new to us" Davis pointed and both him and Litzy as he spoke, "They fit a varying degree of similarities that would match why the monsters were sealed. The only problem is" He stopped as Litzy again finished

"It was done intentionally. We aren't sure why" 

"If you aren't sure why..." Frisk answered, "Then..."

"We kind of have information. It's more based on personal experience and anyone who was friends with them would tell you the same," Davis said, "The monsters did not have the need or reason to betray the peace. Considering they are fighting for their own peace now after the escape. Explains the contradiction. If they wanted peace, why break the peace. It doesn't make sense. This is obviously not concrete, and that is why we need more people involved in our organization. We need to learn more from the inside. I'm only a captain, sent out on missions most of the time. I barely get any callbacks to the kingdom"

"So, you want me on your team then," Frisk saying with minimal conversation.

"Precisely, your ability is quite extraordinary. Sorry for sounding like that, but your help is definitely needed. I am also willing to set up training for you. I am aware you are lacking in combat and that is very interesting for a traveler to be missing"

Frisk was tempted at the proposal. Free training, the chance to get better?

"Just note, it won't be like any conventional training. We just don't have the time..."

"What do...you mean?"

"Well, I'm on a mission to kill or destroy these newer monsters we've seen. Clearly, they are not friendly. Litzy has tried talking to them, they aren't looking for talk, and they aren't very, stable either, their form is very faded or worn like they are falling apart. It's very odd. Their appearance resembles many of the other monsters we have seen that are normal. So, when I meant conventional I mean, you'll probably travel around with a group sent by Litzy here to investigate. We need information first and foremost. These last few years have been stressful times, but we have a lead that could give us some answers" Davis finished

"So, an on-mission training then. I mean, It can't be worse than traveling." Frisk said

"Exactly, except, you will probably fight a lot more than you normally do."

Davis stood up gripping Frisk's hand.

"I'm glad you are attempting to work, I can feel your doubt, I hope to relieve you of that, Soon. I need to deal with my own soldiers though. So, relax, rest. Whichever you do" 

After a brief exchange, Litzy dropped Frisk back at his own room and left for her own relaxation. It seemed the talk just now affected her as well.

"I wonder what Litzy's relationship with those people was..."


	12. See For Yourself

[[1 Week Ago]]

"Come on, Mary!" 

"I'm trying!" 

Two girls shouted through the forest, with the rain pouring hard against the ground. Their footwork was sloppy. Half their attention focused on the background, where a large figure came storming at them along with a loud rawr!

"Come on!"

The other half was focused on not slipping onto the ground.

Running onto the main path they had a clear path to a house in the distance, but they were more exposed. They didn't keep eye on it with their breath ragged, legs bruised and battered from all the slipping and running up until now.

"Almost there, hold on, Mary!" She called

"Wait..." Mary had looked back out of habit and noticed the creature was gone. 

"It's not--"

"That doesn't matter!" the other grabbed her hand pulling her hard along with her towards the house, "It was literally just there, we can't--"

As they approached the door, the loud footsteps approached them, they looked in the same direction only to twitch and tried grabbing the door. 

"Open it!"

"I'm trying, it's locked" Mary cried, she slammed her fist against the door in frustration. She fixated on the knob of the door, tightening her grip she encased her hand in soul energy and smashed right through the handle, breaking the lock.

They both stormed through the door where they were immediately greeted by another man.

"Hey!" He shouted summoning a weapon of his own.

The other girl snapped with a quick reaction that he wasn't expecting. She threw up her arm moving a shield toward him, slamming him into the staircase while Mary covered his mouth.

"Please don't speak! Cei, don't kill him"

Cei nodded turning and crouching around the corner with the man. He noticed that they were panicking, not in their right mind.

He pointed and poked both of them trying to get their attention. He was stopped, Cei made a move, turning she plumped onto the floor keeping as quiet as possible.

The loud footsteps were circling the house, it seemed to be investigating the house.

"H-" He tried to speak...

"You're mouth is full of sweat!" He pulled away, acting quietly.

"Sorry.." She whispered

"What is this thing..." He said

"We don't know, we were just practising when it came out of nowhere and attacked us all the way from the mountain," She didn't take her eyes off the window as she spoke, "We tried attacking together, but our attacks were just eaten."

"Eaten? How's that possible" The man said suspiciously

"It just did, okay?" She replied

...

30 minutes had passed when the monster's footsteps could no longer be heard, the three of them noticed that it was nowhere in sight.

"Sorry for troubling you. We actually didn't think we would come out of there alive..." She scratched her head

With that they prepared to move on, they waved goodbye to the man. 

"Take care of yourselves, don't let any more monsters sneak up on you"

"Don't worry, we both plan on joining the military. We will both become stronger, I promise!" Mary was rather clumsy according to Cei's history with her. But when she starts talking about stuff like this. It made her smile.

"That's right" He smiled.

They both turned to leave, walking out across the pathway to the road.

"I can't wait to get back to town, the others must be worried" 

Bang*

Something hit the ground causing the two girls to immediately look behind them towards the door. A part of the roof fell to the floor, up above a claw scratched the roof.

Raising its body up its face became noticeable. 

"N-no way!" Cei muttered. Turning she quickly gripped Mary's hand and prepared to run, this caused the monster to get angry, instead of dropping down it jumped straight up into the air, over top of them, landing on the ground in front of them.

"WHAT!"

Both of them tried to flee, however, it swung its arm knocking both to the ground. Cei quickly threw up her arms covering both of them in a force-field.

"Mary, I'll distract it, you must run when I say" 

"No, I can't"

"Don't argue with me--" 

Smashing the ground around them, it's gooey face lowered towards the barrier overtaking it.

"Now!" Cei yelled.

Mary didn't hesitate, the back of the barrier opened allowing for her to leave just as the rest of it covered the barrier completely. She quickly rose to her feet and ran...

The monsters flesh stretched around the barrier, but, as it moved strangely it became more intangible.

Mary ran as fast as she could...

"Damn thing you can't--" She stopped as the barrier started to lose it's power, "What, how is that possible!" 

Shattering upon the ground its body overcame her, all that was left was the sound of crunching, bones breaking upon contact of the monsters flesh. There was no sound...

It morphed back, only out its hand where Mary had already been impaled by one of its tendrils.

"No...No..." She pouted, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go" She muttered.

She dropped to the floor as the monster retracted its arm.

"Noo-noo" She screamed, "Stop...please!" She squirmed, "PLEASE!"

It opened up its chest, where only darkness could be seen, nothing, no teeth, no weapon. 

"NOOOO!"

She was carefully placed within the stomach where an unbarable amount of sound could be heard...

The monster turned it's head slightly to see the man had been peaked through the window with a face of absolute despair, the monster churned and held it's stomach improperly.

It dropped to the floor, seemingly changing. It's appearance got smaller and its arms looked more normal but weren't quite there. Its head looked less like a deformed atrocity.

It stopped moving, slowly, it started to turn its head towards the window. Its abominable face...opened

"I...I--your--ssss...ull..."


End file.
